


Piton új esélye

by JuliaBarrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBarrows/pseuds/JuliaBarrows
Summary: Piton túl éli a háborút, és lehetősége adódik egy boldog életre.





	1. Chapter 1

Piton szinte ernyedten feküdt a falnak dőlve, és egyre kevesebb dolgot fogott fel a körülötte lévő dolgokból. Ahogy neki döntötte a hátát a falnak, látta a testéhez egyre közelebb kúszó Naginit. Félelem nem igazán volt benne, csak azt sajnálta, hogy Harry Potternek nem mondhatta el, mind azt, amit akart.  
\- Capitulatus! – hallotta tompán a határozott utasítást.  
Mozdulni nem igen tudott, de hirtelen meglátta, ahogy Harry bekúszik az egyre homályosodó képbe.  
\- Piton professzor! – szólt rá a fiú. – Professzor!  
\- Ha…arry… – suttogta. – Kér…lek!  
Piton könnyezni kezdett, és ekkor egy újabb személy libbent be a képbe, aki szinte egyből el is tűnt. Míg látta, egy hideg tárgyat érzett az arcán, ami csak egy pillanatra ért hozzá. Érezte, hogy közben valaki megfogja a kezét, de ez volt az utolsó, amit felfogott.

***

A következő pillanatban egy erdő széli réten állt, ahonnan körbekémlelt. Valahol a távolban látta egy kastélynak a körvonalait, ami erősen hasonlított a nagyszüleinek a házára, de ebben nem volt egészen biztos. Elindult az épület felé, de bármennyire is szeretett volna közeledni a távolság csak nem csökkent. Megpróbálkozott a hopponálással, de semmit nem használt.  
Lassan körbefordult, míg meg nem látta azt az embert, akit a legkevésbé akart látni. Végig mérte, mint az elmúlt években a diákokat, sötéten, szemét összehúzva, de az csak komolyan nézett rá. Még mindig azt az embert látta benne, aki megkeserítette az egész Roxfortban töltött tanuló éveit.  
\- Perselus, örülök, hogy találkozunk ismét! – köszönt rá James Potter.  
\- Részemről kevesebb a lelkesedés ez irányban – válaszolt hűvösen. – Mit keresel itt?  
\- Te akarod, hogy itt legyek. Te hívtál ide.  
\- Én ugyan nem! Nem áll szándékomban ismét veled küzdeni.  
\- Küzdeni? Ki akar küzdeni? Nem lehet, hogy értelmesen elbeszélgessünk?  
\- Olyan vagy, mint a fiad… Nem lehet veled értelmes társalgást folytatni.  
\- Harry… Hogy van odaát?  
\- Meg van, de örökölte a kiállhatatlan személyiséged… Mikor utoljára láttam kicsit véresen, de élt – emlékezett vissza a fiúra. – Hol vagyok?  
\- Ez itt a te elméd. A jövőd – jelent meg egy újabb személy, akit már nagyobb örömmel fogadott Perselus.  
\- Dumbledore!  
\- Rajtad áll, hogy mi lesz a jövőben. Vagy itt maradsz, és itt élsz, vagy visszamész.  
\- Dönthetek? Mióta?  
\- Ezt nem árulhatjuk el – lépett az igazgató James mellé.  
\- És én éppen ezért vagyok itt…  
Perselus csak odébb sétált, és gondolkozott. Miért épp ez a két ember van itt? Lilyt akarta látni újra, de ő sehol nem volt. Dumbledore állt hozzá a legközelebb a hölgy után, ő volt az egyetlen ember, aki megbízott benne Lilyn kívül. James Potter pedig a legnagyobb ellenségének számított, akit soha nem akart többet látni.  
\- Hol van Lily? – mondta ki a leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést.  
\- Lily nincs itt – hangzott a felelet Dumbledore szájából.  
\- Eltiltottad tőlem? – fordult fenyegetően James felé. – Hányszor akarod elvenni tőlem? Látni akarom!  
\- Nincs itt. És miatta vagyok itt…  
\- Miatta?  
\- Igen. Ha úgy döntesz, egy feladatot adok neked…  
Perselus nem értett egy szót sem. Valamit rá akar bízni James Potter… Itt valami nem stimmel.  
\- Perselus! Neked kell döntened, hogy mit akarsz. Itt akarsz maradni ebben a kertben és a kastélyban velünk és azokkal, akik még itt vannak, vagy vissza akarsz oda menni, ahol ki tudja milyen élet vár rád?  
\- Látom még mindig homályosak a megnyilvánulásaid, nem könnyíted meg a dolgom.  
\- Nem fedhetem fel az indokokat, hiszen a döntést magadnak kell meghoznod. Ahogy Potter sem mondhat neked semmit. Így is talán túl sokat mondtál már – mosolygott cinkosul a másik varázslóra.  
\- Választanod kell Perselus! Mi pedig azért vagyunk itt, hogy figyelmeztessünk.  
\- Hogy válasszak, ha nem tudom mi a két lehetőség?  
\- Hallgass a szívedre! – hátrált Dumbeldore.  
\- És hozd meg azt a döntést, amire a legjobban vágysz! – csatlakozott az igazgatóhoz James is.

***

Perselus kezdett magához térni, mint egy álomból, minden reggel. Nem tudta, hogy mi történt vele, és csak lassan jutott el a tudatáig, hogy egy ágyban fekszik, szinte teljesen tehetetlenül. A fények is épp csak átszűrődtek a becsukott szemein, de nem tudta kinyitni, hiszen ez a fény is zavarta. Próbálta megmozdítani a végtagjait, de nem túl sok sikerrel járt.  
\- Magához tért! – hallott távolról egy hangot, mégis úgy érezte, a közeléből jön.


	2. Chapter 2

Órákkal később tért ismét magához, és mivel a szemét kevésbé bántották a fények, ezért fokozatosan kinyitotta őket, hogy körbe nézzen, hol van. Csak a plafont látta maga felett, és a fény is elenyésző volt. _Valószínűleg éjszaka lehet._  
Felnyögött, mire siető lépteket hallott közeledni. Végig nézett magán, és amit látott, elborzasztotta. A végtagjai rögzítve voltak, míg a nyakát egyáltalán nem tudta mozdítani.  
\- Piton professzor! Hogy érzi magát? – hallotta meg az aggódó hangot, és nem sokára már egy személyhez, Madame Pomfrey-hoz is tudta kapcsolni.  
\- Nem tudok mozogni, mégis mit gondol akkor? – nyögte fájdalmasan, és érezte, hogy a torkából nehezen jönnek a szavak.  
\- Sok ideig még nem is szabad mozdulnia. Most csak az számít, hogy pihenjen, és megigya ezt – tett a szájához a javasasszony egy kelyhet.  
Pitonnak nehezére esett belőle innia, de amennyit csak tudott megpróbált legyűrni. Közben egyre jobban ki tudta venni a körülötte lévő nyüzsgést, amiből megállapította, hogy egyáltalán nincs egyedül a gyengélkedőn. Hallotta, hogy valószínűleg több ágy is foglalt, mint általában lenni szokott, ahogy azt is, hogy mások is segítenek a javasasszonynak a munkájában.  
\- Próbáljon aludni, pár napig még nem szabad semmit sem csinálnia! – hallotta az utasítást.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte, figyelembe sem véve, mit mondtak neki.  
\- A háborúnak vége, és most pihenjen! – hagyta magára.  
\- Harry…? – kérdezte elhalóan, de választ nem kapott, mivel senki nem hallotta a kérdést.  
Érdekelte mi van a Potter gyerekkel, hogy életben van-e, vagy… Ahogy arra is kíváncsi volt, hogy ki nyert. Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy a Nagyúr győzedelmeskedett, hiszen akkor nem lehetne itt, főleg nem ilyen relatív békességben, de nem volt biztos ebben.

***

Pár órával később, mikor ismét feleszmélt, látott maga mellett ülni egy alakot. Mivel a fejét nem tudta megmozdítani, így csak kinyitotta a szemét, és várt.  
\- Perselus! Hogy érzi magát? Nagy szerencséje volt – hallotta McGalagony hangját.  
\- Nem tudok mozogni, és semmiről sem tudok. Még mindig kíváncsi a válaszomra Minerva? – akadékoskodott.  
\- Látom, semmit nem változott.  
\- Kellett volna?  
\- Poppy azt mondta, viselkedhet másként, nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy a gyógymód hogy fog hatni magára.  
\- De jó, hogy egy ilyen, „feladatát nem képes elvégezni nőre” vagyok bízva – mondta gúnyosan.  
\- Poppy, tudja, mit kell tennie! Neki köszönheti, hogy itt van.  
_A fenéket_ gondolta magában, de inkább nem adott hangot neki.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Sok minden, de nem szabad felizgatnia magát Perselus!  
\- Mi van Potterrel? – kérdezte hűvösen, pedig ez volt az egyik legégetőbb kérdése.  
\- Életben van, és legyőzte Voldemortot. Itt van ő is a gyengélkedőn.  
\- Értem.  
\- Most magára hagyom, pihenjen Perselus! Később még benézek – állt fel a professzor asszony.  
\- Minerva! Hívja ide nekem Pottert! – kérte.  
\- A barátaival van… Talán meg akarja köszönni nekik?  
\- Megköszönni? Miért tartozom nekik köszönettel?  
\- Ők voltak, akik megmentették magát – ült vissza a székre.  
\- Mint ahogy mindenkit… Nem tartozom hálával nekik.  
\- Félre ért Perselus! Miután Harry megnézte az emlékét a Merengőben, ő és Mr. Weasley visszamentek magáért, míg Granger kisasszony ide sietett, értesíteni Poppyt. Ők készítették el a bájitalt is, ami visszahozta magát, igaz, utána sok ideig nem tért magához.  
\- Mikor történt ez? – kérdezte némi döbbenettel a hangjában, hiszen semmire nem emlékezett.  
\- Lassan 1.5 hete.  
\- Értem. Köszönöm Minerva, hogy felvilágosított.  
\- Máris szólok Harryéknek – állt fel ismét az asszony, és elment.  
Perselus nyugodtan a gondolataiba temetkezhetett egy kis időre. _Harry Potter és a kis barátai megmentették az életét, mikor sokkal jobb dolguk is lett volna. Hogy végezzenek Vele. A kis Potter gyerek mégis az ő életével foglalkozott. És most meg kéne nekik köszönnie._  
\- Piton professzor! – lépett az ágy mellé a három jó barát.  
\- Potter! – szólt hűvösen a hangja.  
Szemével végig mérte a fiút, és látta, hogy őt is megviselték a történtek. Tele volt sebekkel, amik lila és kék színbe vonták a fiú testét. Egyik kezét felkötve tartotta, de amennyire Perselus meg tudta állapítani, nem sokáig lesz már ilyen állapotban.  
\- Hogy érzi magát Professzor? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Megvoltam, míg fel nem ébredtem, a maguk, ajánlom, hogy nem elrontott italának köszönhetően! – válaszolt gúnyosan.  
\- Hálás is lehetne Professzor! – akadékoskodott Hermione.  
\- Legyek hálás, hogy Voldemort helyett velem foglalkoztak? – kérdezett vissza nyersen.  
\- Igen! – állt Hermione pártjára Harry.  
\- Azt várhatja Potter!  
\- Akkor minek hívott ide? – kérdezte a fiú értetlenül.  
Piton nem vallhatta be, hogy látni akarta a fiút, akit egyszerre szeretett és gyűlölt. Szerette Lily miatt, hiszen a fiú rá emlékeztette, de nagyon hasonlított az édesapjára is, akit ki nem állhatott.  
\- Csak meg akartam kérni, hogy amit látott, és amit gondolom volt olyan szíves, a barátai tudtára adni, ne terjessze! – mondta ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- McGalagony professzor asszonynak elmondtam még… - válaszolt félénken.  
\- Tudok róla. Most pedig… - küldte el őket.  
\- Menjetek. Beszélni szeretnék a professzorral – kérte barátait.  
Piton sejtette, mit akar a fiú, de próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Közben Harry leült egy székre az ágy mellé, és úgy várta, míg barátai hallótávolságon kívülre érnek.  
\- Piton professzor… Maga szerelmes volt az édesanyámba…  
\- Nah ne mondja… - próbált határozott maradni.  
\- Sokszor megvédett engem, és már értem, hogy miért… Én csak… Szeretném megköszönni! És szeretném, ha tudná, hogy sajnálom, ami történt… Amit édesapám tett, és…  
\- Hagyja abba Potter! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a sajnálatára! – mondta keményen, de közben jól esett neki.  
\- Professzor! Ha… Bármiben tudok segíteni, csak szóljon! Tartozom magának.  
\- Nem tartozik semmivel, ezt verje ki a fejéből!  
Harry felállt, és közelebb lépett a tanárához, hogy az jobban lássa. Arcán elszántság tükröződött.  
\- Ha mégis a segítségemet szeretné kérni, tudja, hol talál, uram – mondta, majd elment tanárának az ágyától.


	3. Chapter 3

Perselus hetekig feküdt a gyengélkedőn, ő volt az utolsó, akit kiengedett a javasasszony. A fájdalom egyre jobban elmúlt, és egy hét alatt már tudta mozgatni a végtagjait, igaz ez nagyobb fájdalommal járt, mint gondolta. A fejét viszont még jó ideig nehezen tudta használni, még úgyis, hogy Poppy merevítőt adott neki, miután már unta magát, így viszont kiszabadulhatott.  
Ezekben, az időkben a tanítás visszaállt megszokott menetéhez, és a bájitaltant átvette erre az időre Lumpsluck professzor, aki mindig egyeztetett Perselusszal az órákról. Mikor tehát visszatért, pontosan tudta, hogy a diákjai hol tartanak.  
\- 278. oldal! – lépett be a végzősökhöz, és szigorúan ki adta az utasítást.  
A diákok egyből munkához láttak, de nehezen tudták visszafojtani a nevetésüket a tanáruk láttán. Piton, aki kénytelen volt hordani azt az idegesítő nyakmerevítőt, önkéntelenül felvidította a tanulókat. A tanár minden egyes nevetésfoszlányra levont az illető diák házából pontokat, még a sajátjából, a Mardekáréból is.  
Miután az asztalához ért, körbekémlelt a diákok felé, majd csendesen a gondolataiba mélyedt. Az elmúlt heteket főként gondolkodással töltötte, és még mindig nem értette, mit keres itt. Egy cseppet sem hatotta meg, hogy a Potter gyereknek és barátainak köszönheti, sokkal inkább foglalkoztatta, amit álmában látott.  
Nem tudta, hova tegye, azokat a képeket, ezért eldöntötte, hogy bizonyára álmodott. A sok vérveszteségtől mély álomba kerülhetett, így mindaz, ami történt csak az agyának a szüleménye volt, ahogy Dumbledore is mondta. Mégsem hagyta nyugodni, újra és újra végig gondolta azt a beszélgetést.  
Mindkét varázsló azt mondta, hogy ha akar, ott maradhat – legyen bárhol is, azaz ott -, ő mégis visszatért a valóságba. Felkínálták a lehetőséget, hogy ott maradjon, és a nagyszüleinek a kúriájában éljen – ahogy egyébként is teszi –, mégis visszatért az idegesítő diákok közé.  
Gondolatiból egy nagy robaj zökkentette ki, és mikor felpillantott szemével látta, hogy a terem végében füstöl az egyik tanuló üstje.  
\- Longbottom, nem hittem, hogy újra fel akarja robbantani az iskolát… 10 pont a Griffendéltől! – zengett a hangja, majd egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette a rosszul elkészített bájitalt. – Miss Lavander, lenne olyan szíves, elkísérni a fiút a gyengélkedőre? – tette még hozzá, mire a lány egyből felállt, és Neville-t támogatva elindult kifelé a teremből.  
\- Természetesen, egyből vissza kell jönnie! – harsogta még a lány után.  
Nem is figyelt tovább, próbált visszatérni a gondolataiba. Maga elé képzelte ismét a családi kúriáját, mint ahogy akkor látta, és arra gondolt, vajon miért nem maradt ott. Egyetlen kívánsága volt csak, és azt mondták, a szíve szerint cselekedjen. James Potter és Dumbeldore is azt mondta, hogy hallgasson arra, a már évek óta rideg és hideg szívére. Bármennyire nem akarta beismerni – főleg a diákok előtt nem –, még mindig voltak érzései, különösen egy személy irányába. Csak hogy az a személy nincs itt, ott van, abban az álomvilágban, ő pedig itt.  
A csengő zavarta meg újra a gondolatait, mire az osztályra mordult:  
\- Kifelé!  
A kisiető diákok egy-egy üvegcsét tettek le elé az asztalra, majd gyorsan kislisszoltak, senki nem akart vele maradni a teremben. Ahogy ő sem vágyott mások társaságára. Miután bezártra maga után az ajtót, felindult az igazgatóiba. Remélte ott találja McGalagony professzort, hiszen tudta már, hogy ő lett az új igazgató.  
Felment a lépcsőkön, majd egy kopogás után egyből benyitott.  
\- Perselus! Miben segíthetek? – nézett a professzorra.  
\- El akarok menni egy hétre Minerva – tért egyből a tárgyra. – Pihenésre van szükségem, és nem a diákok ricsajára – hazudta.  
\- Perselus, pár hét és itt vannak a vizsgák…  
\- Egy hétig még tud Lumpsluck helyettesíteni.  
\- Poppy sem szólt, hogy ilyesfajta nyugalomra van szüksége… - értetlenkedett az igazgató.  
\- Nem is ő mondta, hanem én. Ő nincs az én helyemben, nem tudja, mire van szükségem…  
\- Rendben Perselus. Egy hét múlva várom vissza, de előtte egyeztessen Lumpsluck-kal.  
\- Köszönöm Minerva! – fordult meg, és egyből az ajtóhoz indult.  
Minél előbb el akart szabadulni innen, egy csendes helyre volt szüksége, ahol nyugalom várja. Gyorsan a tanáriba sietett, hogy beszéljen a másik tanárral, aki készségesen elvállalta az órákat. Ezek után nem maradt más feladata, mint kimenni a Roxfort határára, hogy el tudjon hopponálni a saját házába, a Prince-kúriába.


	4. Chapter 4

A Prince-kúria nyugalmat biztosított Perselusnak, legalábbis egyelőre. Nem akart tétlenül ücsörögni, muszáj volt kitalálnia, milyen feladatot akart James Potter rábízni, bár sok jóra nem számított.  
Amint belépett a kissé romos kúriába egyből a kandalló felé bökött pálcájával, mire megjelent a kellemesen lobogó tűz, ami percek alatt felmelegítette a helységet. Egyből kiadott egy takarítási bűbájt, ami rövid időn belül kitisztította az épületet.  
Nem akart tétlenkedni, hisz csak egy hete volt, hogy mindent megoldjon. Elsőként mégis a hálószobájába ment, hogy átöltözzön a kísérleteihez. Amint az ágyához ért, leült és kezébe vett egy mozgó képet, amin egy vörös hajú lány nevetett rá. Ezt a képet, még akkor készítette Lilyről, mikor a Roxfortba mentek, és amióta a lány Jamest választotta, ez mindig itt állt az éjjeliszekrényén. Semmi másra nem vágyott, csak látni Lilyt, beszélgetni vele, és ismét olyan jóban lenni, mint régen, a Roxfort előtt.  
_Azt mondták, ott maradhatok velük, és a többiekkel, mégis itt vagyok… Mert a szívemre hallgattam. Akkor is rád gondoltam, hogy ismét veled akarok lenni, nem érdekelt még az sem, ha ezért meg kell küzdenem Jamesszel. Csak ismét veled akarok lenni! De itt vagyok… Ebben az átkozott kúriában. Te meg ott…_  
Hirtelen a fejébe nyilallt a felismerés. _Azt mondták, a szívemre hallgassak, az tudja, hol kell lennem. A szívem pedig az Övé… És én most itt vagyok… De akkor… Ez azt jelenti, hogy… Nem az nem lehet!_  
Perselus szinte ledobta a képet az ágyára, és egyből a házi laborjába sietett. A lábai még mindig nem voltak olyan gyorsak, mint régen, ezért sokkal több időbe telt, míg lejutott oda. Egyből feltett egy üstöt forrni, hogy egy bájitalt készítsen. Precíz munkát kellett végezni, ezért nagyon odafigyelt, hogy kellően aprítsa, és szeletelje a hozzávalókat. Úgy érezte, ez az eddigi legfontosabb, amit el kell készítenie.  
Amint mindent beletett, várnia kellett, hogy az ital, amit készített fogyasztható legyen, mivel két óráig állnia kellett.  
_Ez majd bebizonyítja, hogy nincs igazam… Nem lehet igazam! Képtelenség! Hisz a Kis-Túlélő ő miatta maradt életben… Az ő élete volt az ár… És ő most ott van… Jamesszel… De akkor miért nem láttam? Látni akartam, akkor miért nem…? Hisz ott volt… A kezemben… Mikor odaértem…_  
Perselus fejében cikáztak a gondolatok ez alatt a 2 óra alatt. A sejtése, hogy Lily még él abszurdnak tűnt. Hiszen hogy élhetne, ha pontosan tudta, hogy halt meg? Látta is őt, ott tartotta a kezében, akkor hogy élhetne még?  
_De a halállátó megmondja… Meg kell mondania! Ő tudja…_  
Perselus ezt a két órát nagyon nehezen bírta ki. Arcán még most is ugyanaz a komor kifejezés ült, mint mindig, de belül szinte őrjöngött. Nem tudta mit gondoljon, és felemésztette ez a várakozás. Amint letelt az idő, egy kupába mert belőle, majd miközben szájához emelte, lenyelte. Biztosra kellett mennie, ezért Jamesre gondolt. J _ames Potter._  
Kavargott előtte a füst, majd látomásszerűen megjelent előtte a Godric's Hollow-i ház. Besétált az épületben, és ott találta Jamest és Lilyt.  
\- Vidd el innen Harryt, most! Idejön…  
\- James… Nem hagylak itt.  
\- Lily… Peter elárult minket, menjetek!  
\- Gyere te is!  
\- Nem mehetek… Ha nem talál itt egyikünket sem, utánunk jön…  
\- De ha nem tudja, hol vagyunk…  
\- Meg fog találni, előbb-utóbb… Helyezd biztonságba Harryt. Vidd el Siriushoz!  
\- Ott fogja keresni először…  
\- Akkor a Rendhez…  
\- James… Ők harcolnak a halálfalókkal…  
\- Akkor is vidd innen el!  
\- Elviszem Perselushoz…  
\- Lily…! Az egy mocskos halálfaló… Átadja Voldemortnak…  
\- Nem fogja! Bízz bennem! Megkérem…  
Perselust megrázta a dolog. _Lily rám akarta hagyni Harryt? Azt akarta, hogy én vigyázzak rá?_  
\- Lily… Az egy idióta halálfaló… Nem fogom hagyni, hogy átadja őt neki…  
\- Vigyázni fog rá! Tudom…  
\- Nem! – mondta ellenmondást nem tűrve James.  
\- Akkor mit akarsz?  
\- Menjetek biztonságos helyre! Utánatok megyek, amint itt van, és megszabadultunk tőle…  
\- James…  
\- Menj Harryért! – mondta James, amint meg hallatta, hogy kinyílt az ajtó.  
Lily még gyorsan megcsókolta Jamest, majd felsietett a lépcsőn. Egy árnyék közeledett, ami nemsokára Voldemort alakját öltötte. Ezalatt James előhúzta a pálcáját, és támadásra készen várakozott.  
\- Capitulatus! – kiabálta James, amint Voldemort megjelent előtte.  
A Nagyúr egyből hatástalanította az átkot, majd:  
\- Avada Kedavra! – kiáltotta.  
A füst ismét kavarogni kezdett Perselus körül, majd pár perc múlva a laborjában találta magát. A földre rogyva érkezetett, a szervezete nem bírta ezt a megterhelést.  
_A bájital tehát működik. Lássuk Lilyt…_  
Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy nincs sok ereje, felállt és ismét töltött a halállátóból. Miközben megitta, Lilyt képzelte maga elé. _Lily Evans._  
Ismét elkezdett körülötte kavarogni a fehér füst, majd pár perc múlva, mikor eloszlott még mindig a laborjában állt.


	5. Chapter 5

A földre borulva remegett, észre sem vette, hogy sír. _Lily… Lily él…_ Csak ez jár a fejében. Nem értette, hogy, de nem számított. Teljesen összeomlott, és csak zokogott. Összeroskadva ült a földön, teljesen megrendült, és rázkódott a sírástól. Nem tudta elhinni, szinte fel sem fogta.  
_Egész eddig azt hittem, örökre elvesztettem, és most… Él… Valahol, biztonságban van és él… Ezt nem hiszem el… Dumbledore… Hogy tudta eltitkolni előlem? Hiszen tudta, hogy mennyire szeretem… És él… Ő biztos tudta… Tudnia kellett… És soha nem is utalt rá… Semmit… Meg kell keresnem… Valahogy meg kell keresnem… Látnom kell!_  
Perselus lassan felállt, és felment a laborjából a nagyszobába. Fogalma sem volt, hogy találja meg az asszonyt, de látnia kellett. Csak Lily lebegett a szeme előtt, és az, hogy ismét láthatja őt. Történjék bármi, de megtalálja.  
Mivel már késő estére járt, úgy döntött lefekszik aludni. Az ágyában fekve is csak Lilyt látta maga előtt, és jó ideig nem jött álom a szemére. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az asszony valahol nyugodtan él, azt sem tudja, milyen veszélyek fenyegették a fiát, és hogy az milyen hős lett. Mert, bár nem akarta, de be kellett látnia, hogy Harry hős. Egy arrogáns, idegesítő hős, de hős.  
_Biztos büszke lenne rá, ha tudná. De valószínűleg arról sem tud, hogy van egy fia… Hiszen csak úgy kerülhetett biztonságba, ha felejtés átkot bocsátottak rá. És feltehetően valahol messze van, egy nyugodtabb környezetben. Merlin tudja hol, de biztos, hogy jó helyen van. Hisz Dumbledore-nak tudnia kellett róla. És ő biztos, biztonságba helyezte._  
_Vajon mit csinálhat? Tisztában van azzal a képességével, hogy boszorkány? Vagy még ezt sem tudja? És újra megházasodott vajon? Vagy magányosa éli a napjait? Hiszen olyan fiatal volt, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr megtámadta őket… Biztos, hogy újra megházasodott… És lehet, hogy egy új családja van már…_  
Ilyen gondolatok jártak Perselus fejében, miközben álomba merült. Mivel elfelejtett Álomtalan Álmot inni, ezért gondolataiban az asszonnyal járt egy kertben. Valahogy ismerős hely volt Perselus számára, mégsem tudta pontosan hol is vannak. Csak az asszony kezét érezte, ahogy a saját ujjai köré fonódnak miközben sétálnak.  
\- Pers… Annyi minden történt. És most itt vagyunk – mosolygott a nő fel rá.  
\- Igen. Együtt – szorította meg Perselus a másiknak a kezét.  
\- Annyira hálás vagyok neked!  
\- Nincs miért… Hisz James, és a történtek…  
\- Perselus! – állt meg, és maga felé fordította a férfit. – Szeretlek!  
Az asszony a férfi felé közelített, és már majdnem megcsókolta, mikor hirtelen egy dörgés hangzott valahonnan a fejük felől. Az égen viharfelhők jelentek meg, amik kiengedték magukból az eső cseppeket. Ezzel egy időben Perselus már nem érezte, és látta az asszonyt, az eltűnt a szeme elől.  
\- Lily?! – kiabált utána, de sehol nem volt.  
Az asszony helyett, viszont megjelentek a régi „barátai”, fekete köpenybe burkolózva, és fehér maszkkal az arcukon. Egy kört alkottak Perselus körül, ami egyre szűkült, ahogy a halálfalók közelítettek felé. Perselus csak forgatta a fejét, ahogy körbenézett, és próbálta értelmezni, hogy mi történt.  
\- Perselus! Segíts! – hallotta Lily kiáltását.  
Perselus hirtelen felült az ágyában, de ezzel a mozdulattal a nyakába hasított a fájdalom. Izzadt volt, és érezte, hogy a fájdalom a végtagjaiba is átfut, még ha sokkal enyhébben is, mint a nyakában.  
\- A francba! – fakadt ki. – Idióta rémálmok!  
Ahogy Perselus ült az ágyában, ránézett az ébresztőjére. Az 5:35-öt mutatott, ezért nem vesződött azzal, hogy visszafeküdjön, mivel mindig 6-kor szokott kelni. Fáradtan felkelt, és kiment zuhanyozni. A kellemesen langyos víz megnyugtatta egy kicsit, és a fájdalmat is enyhítette a végtagjaiban. Amint végzett felöltötte a szokásos fekete öltözékét, de a talárját a szekrényben hagyta, majd kiment a konyhába.  
A reggelijét gyorsan összedobta néhány tojásból és sonkából, majd neki is látott elfogyasztani. A kúria nagy volt, ezért tarthatott volna manókat, de szerette a ház körüli teendőket ő maga elvégezni. Ha mégis szüksége volt párra, küldött egy baglyot Dumbledore-nak, aki mindig biztosított neki annyit, amennyit kért.  
Ahogy erre gondolt, eszébe jutott az öreg varázsló, és az, hogy pár éve neki magának kellett vele végeznie. _Ő kérte, mégis nehéz volt, és még mindig hiányzik. A „hülye” mugli-imádó. Olyan volt számomra, mintha az apám, lett volna. Nos, jobb is volt, mint a valódi apám… És mégis azt kérte, hogy én tegyem meg. Igaz, Draco nem tudta teljesíteni, ahogy ezt ő előre látta. De én is csak nehezen…_  
_És ő most segíthetne nekem. Biztos, tudná, hol találnám meg Lilyt. Miért nem utalt rá sosem? Miért nem árult el valamit, amiből rájöhettem volna? Mert kém voltam… Ha a Nagy úr megtudta volna…_  
Perselus nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Dumbledore soha nem árult el neki olyanokat, amiket Voldemortnak nem lehetett látnia. A sötét mágus nagyon jó legimentor volt, és ezt kihasználva bizony ellenük fordíthatta volna. Igaz, hogy Perselus is jó volt ebből, és ennek kivédéséből, okklumenciából, mégis biztosra kellett menniük, hiszen Voldemort volt a kor egyik legjobb legimentora.  
Ahogy Perselus befejezte a reggelijét, és elmosogatott, már tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Nem hitt benne, hogy sikerülni fog, de meg kellett próbálnia, hiszen ez az egy ötlete volt csak, hogy találja meg az asszonyt. Elég „könnyű” módszernek tartotta, ezért nem hitt benne, mégis meg akarta próbálni. Hiszen mindegy volt neki, hogy, de meg kell találnia.  
Muszáj volt normálisan felöltöznie, mivel nem tudta, hova fog menni, ezért mugli ruhákat öltött. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy Lily nem tud arról, hogy boszorkány, ezért a mugli világban lehet.  
Ahogy elkészült felkészült egy újabb hopponálásra. A nyakmerevítőt még mindig kénytelen volt hordani, és biztonságból zsebre tette az előre összekicsinyített botokat, hiszen a hopponálás nagyon megterhelte fizikailag. Még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, és valljuk be, egy napon belül ez a második lesz neki.  
Kiment a kúria elé, és hangosan kimondta az úti célját, bár nem tudta pontosan hol is van az.  
\- Lily Potter!  
Érezte, ahogy elnyeli a szokásos űr, majd ahogy kavarog a térben. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ezzel a módszerrel megtalálja őt.


	6. Chapter 6

Valahol, messze Angliától, egy másik országban egy hölgy dolgozni indult. Mielőtt elindult volna, még elővett némi pénzt az egyik fiókból, hogy hazafelé tudjon majd vásárolni. Kisétált a lakásából, és becsukta az ajtót.  
Lily végig sétált a buszmegállóig, amire csak pár percet kellett várnia, mert hamar megjött. Szerette ezt a járatot, mert gyakran járt, ennek következtében pedig nem volt sok utas egy-egy buszon. Most is talált egy helyet, ahova le tudott ülni, míg beért a munkahelyére.  
Amíg utazott egy könyvet olvasott, amiben egy különös aláírás volt: _„Félvér herceg”_. Amennyire vissza tudott emlékezni, a könyv mindig megvolt neki, és érdekes olvasmánynak tartotta, ugyanis rövid meséket tartalmazott, amikben szerepelt a varázslás. Valamiért vonzotta ez a téma, és elég gyakran forgatta a könyvet a kezében. Arra gondolt, hogy ha egy nap, valami csoda folytán lesz majd gyereke, ebből fog majd neki felolvasni.  
Negyed órás út után már bent volt a belvárosban, majd pár megálló után már meg is érkezett a munkahelyére. Ahogy leszállt a buszról eltette a könyvet, és besétált az épületbe.  
Lily egy irodában dolgozott, különböző projekteken. Többségében előadásokat tartott, és másoknak, nála magasabb rangúaknak szokott segíteni. Most is, ahogy az asztalához ért, két levél várta. Kezébe vette őket, és gyorsan átfutotta. Egyik a főnökétől jött, hogy várja a következő prezentációt két nap múlva, amit aztán majd be fog mutatni egy rendezvényen. Emellett tartozott még hozzá néhány fontos instrukció, amiket _„feltétlenül bele kell foglalnia”_.  
A másik levél egyik kollégájától érkezett, aki átnézte az eddigi munkákat, és eszközölt azon néhány változtatást. Emellett további terveket javasolt, hogy elérje majd a megfelelő hatást, mikor a főnökük bemutatja.  
Lily egész nap ezzel a dologgal volt elfoglalva, még ebédszünetet is alig tartott. Egyik kolléganője és egyben barátnője kérdezte meg, hogy nem tart-e vele, és végül úgy döntött, hogy pihen egy kicsit.  
\- Lily, mondtam már, hogy Peter el akar hívni randira…  
\- Ugyan már! Hagyd ezt abba Clara. Miért akarna? Hisz csak nemrég vált el.  
\- Van az már 3 hónapja is…  
\- És?  
\- Csak figyeld meg, hogy elhív valamelyik nap…  
\- Bocsi, de holnaptól szabin vagyon. Ma még befejezem a főnöknek a prezentációt, átküldöm Ericnek és végeztem.  
\- De jó neked! Mit fogsz csinálni?  
\- Még nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy pihenek majd.  
Hamarosan befejezték az ebédet, és visszamentek dolgozni. Lily tovább szerkesztette az előadást, majd áthívta az irodájába Ericet, hogy megbeszéljenek néhány fontos részletet. Ezeket együtt megszerkesztették és átírták a prezentációban, majd az egészet átküldte Lily Eric gépére. Megegyeztek, hogy ha kell valami, akkor maximum felhívja az asszonyt, és egyeztetnek telefonon keresztül.  
Lily délután négy után jött ki az iroda épületéből, és egyből vásárolni indult a közeli boltba. Be kellett szereznie néhány élelmiszert, a másnapi ebédjéhez, de igyekezett sietni, mert még otthon is dolga volt.  
Ezúttal nem volt szerencséje, mert a busz tele volt, így nem tudott leülni, így tehát az utcákat nézte, ahogy változik körülötte, míg kiér a külvárosba. Szerencsére pár megállóval később felszabadult egy hely, ahova leült, és ismét olvasni kezdte a _„Félvér herceg könyvét”_. Magában csak így nevezte, pedig ez csak bele volt írva, miközben a címe _„Bogár bárd meséi”_ volt.  
Amint hazaért, mindent elpakolt, majd elkezdett takarítani. Ki akarta használni a szabadságát, és már rá fért a lakásra egy alapos takarítás. Igaz, hogy már késő volt, hogy jobban neki lásson, de arra pont elég volt ez az idő, hogy felporszívózzon, és felmosson.  
Ahogy elkészült neki állt vacsorát főzni. Úgy döntött, most nem vesződik a hússal, amit vett, azt majd másnap elkészíti. Helyette gyorsan kifőzött tésztát, és készített hozzá paradicsom szószt. Nem szerette a boltban megvehető ketchupöt, inkább ő maga szokta ezt is elkészíteni.  
Ahogy leült enni rátört az a szomorú érzés, ami gyakran elfogta. Úgy érezte, mintha életének egy része hiányozna, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy ez miből adódik, egyszerűen csak egy megérzés volt. Tudta jól, hogy nem egy férfi udvarolt neki, amióta ide költözött, de nem tudta megmondani miért, valahogy mindet elutasította. Nem érezte helyén valónak, hogy kapcsolatot alakítson ki, de nem tudta, miért. Valahogy csak érezte, hogy ez a helyes, még ha nem is tudta megmagyarázni.  
Ahogy végzett elmosogatott, majd olvasott egy kicsit, viszont hamar elálmosodott. Gyorsan kiment hát lezuhanyozni, majd lefeküdt aludni. Ekkor ismét rátört a magány érzése, de nem tudta megmagyarázni. Annyiszor próbált már megoldást találni erre, de sosem jutott semmire. Egyedül a _„Félvér herceg”_ könyve volt az, ami néha eltüntette ezt az érzést, de most annyira fáradt volt, hogy nem vette újra elő, hanem rövid időn belül álomba merült.


	7. Chapter 7

Perselus amint földet ért, megkapaszkodott a legelső dologban, amit a keze érintett, hiszen alig állt a lábán. Tudta, hogy kell pár perc, míg biztosan fog állni, ezért addig körbe nézett.  
Egy kertes háznak a kerítésébe támaszkodott, ami egy elővárosi épületnek tűnt. Az utcán senki nem volt, de a Nap sem járt túl magasan. Úgy gondolta, csak pár órával lehet korábban, vagy később, mint Angliában, vagyis egy másik országban van. Ez megmagyarázta a közelében álló autóknak az ismeretlen rendszámtábláját, és azt is, hogy az utca neve is olyan furcsán hangzott.  
Felnézett az épületre, aminek kerítéséhez támaszkodott. Alacsony, egy szintes lakásnak tűnt, szépen gondozott kerttel. Ahogy a házhoz tartozó táblára nézett, megdobbant a szíve, hiszen azon egy _„Lily Evans”_ névvel ellátott tábla állt. Ezt hirtelen fel sem fogta, csak állt, és kapaszkodott.  
_Lily… Lily itt van… Itt kell lennie… Ezt el sem hiszem._  
Tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga, hiszen be kell jutnia a lakásba, mielőtt érvényteleníthetné a felejtés átkot, és visszakapná azt az asszonyt, aki régen volt. Tudta, hogy jelenleg nem festhet valami bizalom gerjesztően azzal a nyakmerevítővel, de semmi ötlete nem volt, hogyan kerülhetne a lakáson belülre.  
Végül mégis ellökte magát, és besétált a kertbe, hogy megnyomja a csengőt. Remélni tudta, hogy Lily egyedül van, és azt is, hogy beengedni, de meg kellett próbálnia. Ahogy tehát az ajtóhoz ért egyből megnyomta a csengőt, mielőtt még meggondolná magát, majd várt.  
Egy perccel később kinyílt az ajtó, és egy még fiatal, vörös hajú nő állt a másik oldalon. Fiatalos arcát pár ránc csúfította el, de Perselus számára még így is a legszebb személy volt.  
\- Jó reggelt! Miben segíthetek? – szólalt meg Lily, és közben még összébb húzta a köntösét, hogy ne fázzon.  
\- Jó reggelt… - nyögte Perselus, és alig tudta megállni, hogy ne ölelje szorosan magához az asszonyt. – Én… beszélni szeretnék veled… Magával…  
\- Miről lenne szó? – vetett érdeklődő pillantásokat a férfire Lily. Nem bízott benne, habár valahonnan ismerősnek tűnt számára, mégsem bízott benne.  
\- Bemehetek? – kérdezte Perselus halkan. – Én… Sok mindent szeretnék elmondani…  
Pár pillanatig úgy tűnt nem fog sikerrel járni, majd a hölgy beengedte, és a konyhába kísérte. Míg odasétált Perselus elővette a pálcáját, majd amint ketten voltak levette Lilyről az átkot, és várt. Nem tudta, hogy mi lesz, és az asszony, hogy fogja fogadni a dolgokat, de várt.  
Lily a varázslás után pár pillanatig csak állt, majd arca döbbenetet tükrözött, ahogy a férfira nézett.  
\- Perselus! – nyögte ki, és a mellette lévő székre rogyott.  
\- Szia Lily! – mondta zavartan.  
\- Mi a… Hol van James? Harry? És mi történt?  
\- Nyugodj meg Lily! Mindent szépen elmondok, amint lenyugszol. Csináljak egy teát?  
\- Nem, én… Nem tudom.  
\- Lily! Minden rendben van. Felejtés átok volt rajtad, ezért felejtettél el mindent, és ezért nem tudsz semmit arról, mi történt a világunkban.  
\- Tudom, hogy… Tudjukki értünk jött, de ez minden… James felküldött Harryért, de…  
\- Sss! Nyugodj meg! – kérte Perselus az asszonyt. – Harry jól van! És legyőzte őt. Vége!  
\- És James…? – jött az újabb kérdés nagy nehezen.  
\- Ő meghalt – Perselus halkan, és lágyan válaszolt, de tudta, hogy az asszonyt így is meg fogja viselni a tudat, hogy elvesztette a férjét.  
Lily ennek hallatára kicsit összetört, bár félt ettől. Mindig érezte, hogy hiányzik valami az életéből, de sosem tudta, hogy mi vagy ki. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy ez mindig is a férjét, és a fiát jelentette.  
\- Mennyi idő telt el azóta…?  
\- 17 év.  
Lilyt ledöbbentette a hír. Nem hitte el, hogy ennyi ideje történt az, mikor Jamesszel veszekedtek, hogy mit csináljanak Harryvel, hogy megvédjék őt. Ennyi idő alatt a fia is felnőtt, és kész férfi lehet. És ő nem volt mellette…  
Perselus ahogy látta, hogy az asszony sírni kezd, felállt, és odament hozzá, hogy magához ölelje.  
\- Sajnálom Lily! Csak most lett vége Tudjukkinek, és csak most tudtam eljönni. Úgy sajnálom! – ölelte szorosan, az asszony pedig a vállán sírt.  
\- Én… Nem voltam ott… Mellette…  
\- Ne aggódj! Harry jó gyerek! A húgod, Petunia vigyázott rá a családjával. Aztán Roxfortban Albus felügyelete alatt volt.  
\- Te is… Te is vigyáztál rá…  
Perselus nem tudott mit mondani, hiszen nem érezte így. Azokban az időkben elvakította a James iránt táplált gyűlölete, és mindezt Harryn élte ki. Ő rajta bosszulta meg azt, ahogy James és a barátai viselkedtek vele diákkorában.  
\- Lily! Harry megmentett – bukott ki belőle, mivel mást nem tudott mondani.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Az elmúlt időszakban… Háború volt… Tudjukki és köztünk… És… Harry megmentett. Mikor Tudjukki megölt. Harry és a barátai megmentettek, és… Ezért vagyok itt… Mert ott… Találkoztam Jamesszel, és Albusszal… Ők hagyták rám feladatul, hogy találjalak meg…  
\- Perselus!  
\- Harry nagyon jó gyerek! Megmentett, pedig utált… Én… Sosem bántam vele jól… Én… Mérges voltam… Jamesre emlékeztetett, és… Bocsáss meg… Én nem lettem volna képes felnevelni őt…  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- Mielőtt idejöttem… Biztosra akartam menni, hogy élsz… És csináltam egy főzetet… Amivel láttam, ahogy James… És akkor hallottam, hogy rám akartad bízni… De én…  
\- Hogy érted? Hogy biztos akartál lenni, hogy élek?  
\- Azt hittem… Úgy tudtam, hogy… Meghaltál…  
\- És Harry…? Ő is ezt hiszi?  
Perselus csak bólintott, képtelen volt kimondani, hisz így is látta, hogy az asszonynak mennyire nehéz ez az egész helyzet. Végül mindent elmondott, amit csak Lily hallani akart, egész nap csak mesélt neki az elmúlt 17 évről. Az asszony közben ebédet készített, és együtt ettek, de akkor is csak hallgatta a férfit. Néha megszakadt a szíve, és nem egyszer a könnyeivel küzdött, ahogy hallotta, hogy a fia miken ment keresztül.  
Perselus amennyire tudott beszámolt Harry Dursleyéknál töltött idejéről, majd az első évben megesett kalandjáról a baziliszkusszal, aztán a Titkok Kamrájáról, a Trimágus Tusáról. Mesélt Tudjukki dolgairól is, arról, hogy miután azt hitte, hogy az asszony halott kémkedni kezdett Dumbledore-nak, és hogy így milyen információkhoz juttatta a Főnix Rendjét. Mesélt az asszonynak a két háborúról, és a közte lévő nyugalmi időről, és mindenről, ami csak történt.  
\- Lily… Vissza kell térned… Nem maradhatsz itt a muglik között…  
\- Nincs hova mennem Perselus… Harryvel nem tudnánk hol élni…  
\- Lily… Hozzám jöhetsz… A Prince-kúria elég nagy, és ott biztonságban lehetsz, míg Harry befejezi a tanulmányait… Utána meg megbeszélitek, hogy mihez kezdtek…  
\- Ez túl nagy kérés lenne tőled.  
\- Ugyan már! Nem te kérted, én ajánlottam fel!  
\- Ha biztos vagy ebben…  
\- Igen! Pakolj össze, és mehetünk…  
\- Perselus! Hiszen beteg vagy.  
\- Nem vagyok. Már jól vagyok! Ez meg csak… Hordanom kell még egy ideig, de semmiség!  
\- Értem. De akkor is… Az itteni életemet le kell valahogy zárni…  
\- Mondj fel, és mond azt, hogy elköltözöl…  
\- Most szabadságon vagyok, de egy hét múlva vissza kell mennem.  
\- Értem.  
\- De he tényleg megengeded, akkor addig hozzád megyek… És majd elintézem a dolgokat onnan…  
\- Természetesen!  
Perselus segített összepakolni Lilynek, majd átkarolta az asszonyt, és a Prince-kúriára hopponáltak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félek, hogy a későbbiekben nem fogok tudni naponta feltenni új részeket, de nem hagyok fel az írásával, egyszerűen csak sok dolgom lesz. Remélem megértitek, és visszatértek majd Kedves Olvasóim!:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet kicsit hosszabb lett, mint a korábbiak, remélem tetszeni fog.:)

Amint megérkeztek, Perselus betessékelte a házba Lilyt. Körbevezette az asszonyt a földszinten, megmutatva neki az előszobát, a tágas nagyszobát és az abból nyíló konyhát, illetve a pincelejáratot, ami levezetett oda, ahol dolgozni szokott a bájitalain.  
\- Én az első emeleten bal oldalt, a folyosó végén lévő szobában alszom. Arra gondoltam, a tied lehet a jobb oldalon lévő szoba… - mentek fel az emeletre, és a férfi kinyitotta a szobát az asszonynak, amit előre kitakarított.  
A helyiség fala fakó sárga színű volt, és a közepén állt egy nagy francia ágy. Attól balra néhány szekrény kapott helyet, azzal szemben pedig egy asztal. Jobb oldalon közvetlen az ágy mellett volt egy kis éjjeli szekrény, illetve egy ajtó, ami a szobához tartozó fürdőbe nyílt. Az ágy fölött lévő nagy, kétszárnyú ablakból besütöttek a lemenő Napnak a sugarai.  
\- Tökéletes! – mosolyodott el Lily.  
\- Örülök, hogy tetszik. Rendezkedj be nyugodtan, holnap találkozunk – mondta kicsit félszegen Perselus.  
\- Köszönöm!  
A férfi kiment a szobából, és a sajátja felé vette az irányt. Muszáj volt pihennie, hisz ezúttal is kifárasztotta az utazás, de nem akarta, hogy ezt Lily lássa. El sem tudta hinni, hogy megtalálta az asszonyt, és az nála vendégeskedik. _Ilyen nem létezik… Biztos, csak álmodom. Mikor pedig felkelek, ismét halott lesz, és James mellett lesz… De mégis igaz kell, hogy legyen… Hisz egész nap vele voltam… És beszélgettünk, és… Remélem boldogulni fog ismét itt, a mi világunkban… És, hogy tudok neki segíteni._  
Perselus mikor a szobájába ért, és átöltözött, fáradtan bedőlt az ágyába. Ezúttal nem felejtkezett el a bájitalról, de úgy vélte, nincs rá szüksége.

***

Lily kicsit zavartan nézett körül a szobájában. Mindaz, amit Perselus elmesélt neki, hihetetlennek tűnt, mégis tudta, hogy igaz, hiszen a férfi mondta. Mégis túl sok volt neki, hogy fel tudja dolgozni, ezért próbálta jelenleg ezeket félretenni, és arra koncentrálni, hogy berendezkedjen. Nem akart sokáig maradni, zavarta, hogy Perselus terhére lehet, de minél hamarabb a fiával akart lenni.  
Elkezdte kipakolni, amiket áthozott, hogy kényelmesebbé tegye a szobát. A szekrénybe betette a ruháit, és néhány könyvet is feltett a polcokra. Emellett kiment a fürdőbe, ahova letette a tisztálkodó szereit, és körbe nézett a fehéren csempézett helyiségben. Gyönyörűnek találta, mégis visszafogottnak.  
Amint elkészült, átöltözött, és fáradtan az ágyba feküdt. Az egész nap lelkileg megterhelte, szüksége volt tehát pihenésre, de nem tudott elaludni. Minden érzés, amit korábban legyűrt, és amik felett uralkodott, most ismét megtámadták, ahogy a párnára hajtotta a fejét.  
Arra gondolt, hogy magára hagyta a fiát, akinek egyedül, nélküle kellett szembe néznie a rá váró veszélyekkel. _Milyen anya vagyok? Hisz nem voltam mellette, míg felnőtt… Egyedül volt, szülők nélkül… És az alapján, amit Perselus mondott, Tuniék sem voltak vele kedvesek… Magára hagytam, és náluk volt kénytelen felnőni…_  
_Ahogy akkor sem voltam mellette, mikor Ő megtámadta… Egyszer sem… Vigyáznom kellett volna rá, de nem tudtam… Nem is tudtam, hogy van… És nem segítettem neki… Szörnyű vagyok…_  
Ilyen gondolatok jártak az asszony fejében, mialatt álomba merült. Ez az álom viszont a gondolatihoz hasonlóan zavarták, és nem hoztak számára megnyugvást.  
Egy ismerős lépcsőn szaladt felfelé, majd benyitott egy szobába, és a bölcsőhöz lépett. Az ágyban egy nagyjából 1 éves fiú ült, aki smaragdzöld szemeit úgy függesztette édesanyjára, mintha már napok óta nem látta volna.  
\- Kicsim! – guggolt le mellé az asszony, és benyúlt a rácsok között hozzá.  
A kisbaba egyből hozzáfordult, és lassan a korlátba kapaszkodva felállt.  
\- Minden rendben lesz Harry! Nagyon szeretlek! – simogatta meg a fia arcát, és kezébe vette az egyik játékot, hogy a fiú felé nyújtsa. – Apa szeret téged! Anya is szeret téged!  
Az ajtó hangosan kicsapódott, mire Lily megfordult, és szemben találta magát egy halvány bőrű, vörösen izzó szemű férfival. Mielőtt azon kívül, hogy a fia elé csúszott, bármi mást tudott volna tenni, az rá szegezte a pálcáját.  
\- Avada Kedavra!  
Lily csatakosan ült fel az ágyban, hirtelen nem is tudta hol van. A Nap már besütött a szobájába, ennek köszönhetően pedig hamar rájött, hogy nem otthon, hanem Perselusnál van. Ránézett az ágy mellé kitett órájára, és úgy döntött, ideje felkelni, mivel már reggel van.  
Kiment a fürdőbe felfrissíteni magát, és lemosni az izzadságcseppeket magáról, majd felöltözött egy kényelmes pólóba és farmernadrágba. Elhatározta, hogy ma megbeszéli a férfival, hogy minél előbb találkozhasson Harryvel, és vigye be a Roxfortba. Mivel előző este a kúriába hopponáltak, ezért nem tudta pontosan hol is áll az épület.  
Végül lesétált a lépcsőn, és a konyhába tért be, hogy reggelizzen. A helyiségben viszont ott állt Perselus neki háttal.  
\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a férfit, mire az hátra fordult.  
\- Neked is! Kérsz rántottát? Most csinálom…  
\- Igen, köszönöm! Kávé van?  
Perselus beletett még pár tojást a rántottába, majd a konyhaasztal bal oldaláról elvett egy kancsót, és az asztalra tette. Levett az egyik szekrényből egy bögrét is, és azt az asszony elé tette.  
\- Mit kérsz még? – ment vissza, hogy tovább foglalkozzon a rántottával.  
\- Semmit köszönöm! Tudok, valamiben segíteni?  
\- Maradj csak! A vendégem vagy.  
Lily kicsit zavarban érezte magát, miközben ült, és várt. Nem tudta, hogy hozza elő a témát, hogy be akar menni a Roxfortba, mert félt egy kicsit a férfitól.  
Perselus is csendben készítette a rántottát, de ő is zavarban érezte magát egy kicsit. Örült az asszony jelenlétének, de egy kicsit feszélyezte is, hiszen nem tudta, hogy viszonyuljon hozzá. Még mindig szerette őt, de tudta, hogy Lilynek sok mindent kell most feldolgoznia. Emellett viszont nagyon örült annak, hogy ismét együtt vannak, és a nő él.  
Elővett két tányért, és villákat, amiket letette az asztalra. Utána elzárta a sütőt, és az étkezőasztalhoz vitte a kész rántottát. Kicsit zavarban volt, de próbálta leplezni.  
\- Jó étvágyat! – ült le Lilyvel szemben.  
A nő egyből a rántottáért nyúlt, és vett magának egy adagot, majd Perselus felé fordította a serpenyőt. A férfi is vett egy adagot, majd csendben ettek mindketten a maguk gondolataiba merülve.  
Perselus még mindig nem tudta, hogy álljon ehhez az egész helyzethez, mert kicsit zavarban volt. Remélte, hogy Lily jól érzi magát nála, és sikerül valamennyire otthon éreznie magát itt. Mégis félt tőle, hogy valamit rosszul csinál, és azt Lily félreérti.  
A nőnek viszont a fia körül jártak a gondolatai, hogy mikor láthatná, és mit csinálhatna vele. Mit mondhatna neki, és vajon Harry hogy fogadná. De ezt egyáltalán nem tudta elképzelni, hiszen nem ismerte a fiát, semmit sem tudott róla.  
\- Perselus… - szólalt meg végül.  
\- Igen? – nézett fel a férfi.  
\- Mikor tudok találkozni Harryvel? – kérdezte kicsit zavartan.  
\- Tessék? – lepődött meg Perselus.  
\- Találkozni szeretnék vele minél hamarabb… Mikor tudsz bevinni az iskolába?  
\- Lily… Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne… Pár hét múlva itt vannak a vizsgák, és muszáj odafigyelnie… Auror akar lenni – mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. – Ahhoz pedig sok RAVASZ kell.  
\- Vagyis…?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy a vizsgák előtt találkoznod kéne vele… - mondta halkan.  
\- Perselus! Látni akarom a fiamat! – mondta határozottan.  
\- Tudom, és megértem – válaszolt a férfi visszafogva magát. – De véleményem szerint neki jobb lenne utána… Teljesen váratlanul érné…  
\- Szükségem van rá!  
\- Tudom Lily! – a férfi szavai ezúttal gyengédek voltak. – De ha találkoztok, körötted fognak járni a gondolatai, és nem fog tudni koncentrálni a vizsgájára. Tudom, hogy szereted, ezért kérlek, várj még vele egy kicsit! Ez most nagyon fontos Harrynek!  
\- Rendben – mondta kelletlenül az asszony.  
Lily később belegondolt ebbe, és igazat kellett adnia a férfinak. A fia nem is sejti, hogy él, és biztos komoly lelki megrázkódtatás érné, ha találkoznának. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy rengeteg dolgot kéne megbeszélniük.

***

A következő napokban minden hasonlóan ment. Lily a napok legtöbbjét a kúriában vagy a körülötte lévő birtokon töltötte. Tudta jól, hogy Perselusnak igaza van, és várnia kell, míg találkozik a fiával, de fel akart készülni. Próbált a férfitől minél több információt beszerezni Harryről, és érezte, hogy a kapcsolatuk nem lehet valami tökéletes. A férfi nem egyszer gúnnyal a hangjában beszélt a fiúról, és amennyire, kivette a fia is hasonlóan állhat hozzá.  
De nem csak Harryről beszéltek, részletesebben is elmesélte Perselus neki azokat, amik jobban érdekelték, mint például Hermione és Ron. Meg akarta őket is ismerni, hogy ha találkozik majd velük, könnyebben megértse a másik két fiatalt is. Sokszor elmosolyodott – és nem mindig csak magában – mikor Perselus a lányt Mindenttudónak nevezte, hiszen emlékeztette a fiatal férfira. Perselus is ilyen volt, mindig mindent tudni akart.  
Perselus mikor nem Lilyvel volt a kertjében tevékenykedett, ahol a szokásos növényeken kívül néhány különleges is termett, ami a bájitalaihoz kellett. Most, hogy vendége volt – aki ráadásul Lily – nem egyszer szedett virágot is a kertjéből, és kitette valahova a lakásba; legtöbbször az étkezőasztalra.  
A férfinak viszont feltűnt, hogy Lily napról napra sápadtabban és fáradtabban jött le reggelente. Igaz, hogy ez a nap folyamán elmúlt, mégis aggódott, mígnem egyik reggel már nem bírta tovább, hogy ne kérdezzen rá.  
\- Mi a baj? Napok óta fáradtan jössz le…  
\- Nem tudom… Amiket elmondtál… Jönnek elő az emlékeim…  
\- Oh értem… - mondta a férfi kicsit zavartan. Tudta, hogy ez nehéz dolog lesz a nő számára.  
\- Mikor ideértünk… arról álmodtam, mikor… Voldemort… megtámadott minket… - mondta ki a nevet még mindig félve az asszony.  
Perselus átérezte, hogy ez mennyire rossz lehetett, hiszen miután a Rendnek kémkedett, neki is sokszor voltak rémálmai. Ebben az időben szokott rá az Álomtalan Álomra, amit viszont újabban kezdett elhagyni.  
\- Tudom, hogy ez nehéz, de el fog múlni. Ha szeretnéd, készíthetek bájitalt…  
\- Nem! Tudni akarom, mindazt, ami velem történt… Még akkor is, ha rémálmaim vannak tőle.  
\- Te tudod.  
Lily nem merte elmondani, hogy legutóbb mit álmodott. Nem akart beszélni róla senkinek, magában is fel kellett még dolgoznia, mert tudta, hogy igaz. Bármennyire is ijesztő volt egy-egy álom, tudta, hogy valóban megtörténtek. De ez az álom, ha nem is más volt, sokkal többet jelentett számára.  
Félig érezte, ahogy valaki átöleli és sír fölötte, majd ismét a földön feküdt, és nem sokkal később Harry sírása is elhalt. Mikor aztán kinyitotta a szemét egyedül volt, és tehetetlenül körbenézett. Pár perc múlva nyílt az ajtó, és Albus lépett be rajta.  
\- Lily! – sikkantott fel.  
\- Albus… Hol van Harry?! És James? – kérdezte kétségbeesve.  
\- Azt… Azt hittük, hogy meghaltál… És elvittük Harryt biztonságba – mondta, miután meg tudott szólalni a meglepődéstől.  
\- Hol van James? – kérdezte az asszony remegve.  
\- James meghalt…  
Lily zokogva a földre rogyott, majd hamarosan érezte, ahogy a varázsló mellétérdel, és átöleli.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Tudjukki halálos átkot szórt Harryre, de te megvédted az anyai szereteteddel…  
\- Nem tudom… Én csak… - nyögte válaszul.  
Dumbledore körbe nézett a szobában, és meglátta a bölcsőbe beesett, tükörszerű játékot.  
\- Ez nálad volt? – kérdezte, mire az asszony bólintott. – Ezt találta el az átok… Az visszaszállt rá, de mivel nem volt elég nagy, ezért titeket is érintett… Mivel te voltál közelebb, téged elkábított, Harrynek pedig van egy sebhelye…  
\- Albus… Látnom kell! – zokogta az asszony összetörve.  
\- Lily… Nem szabad… Erről… Senki nem tudhat…  
\- Kérlek…  
Albus magához ölelte az asszonyt, majd a következő pillanatban otthon voltak. Legalábbis annál a háznál, amit Lily az utóbbi 17 évben az otthonának nevezett.  
\- Exmemoriam!  
Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Lily ismét izzadtan felébredt. Már tudta jól, mi történt, de nem tudta ezt senkivel megosztani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félek, hogy a későbbiekben nem fogok tudni naponta feltenni új részeket, de nem hagyok fel az írásával, egyszerűen csak sok dolgom lesz. Remélem megértitek, és visszatértek majd Kedves Olvasóim!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Miután letelt az egy hét Perselus visszatért a Roxfortba. Előtte még le kellett rendeznie a dolgokat Lilyvel, hogy megbeszéljék, az asszony mire készül. A nő úgy döntött visszamegy a lakására, de amint ott hagyta a munkahelyét, és el tudta adni a házát, átköltözik a tanév végéig a Prince-kúriára. Perselus nem akarta, hogy máshol esetleg felismerjék, és kiderüljön a világ számára, hogy életben van. Addig legalábbis nem, míg Harry nem találkozik vele.  
Emellett megállapodtak, hogy levelezni fognak bagoly postán keresztül. Perselus vett egy baglyot az asszonynak, hogy annak ne kelljen mindig várnia, míg Perselusé, Septimus hozzáér. Abban is megállapodtak, hogy Harry dolgairól kódolva fognak beszélni, illetve, hogy a nő vagy egy „L” betűt hagy majd aláírásnak, vagy a második nevét, a Juliát fogja használni.  
A férfi végül hétfő reggel dehopponált a Roxfort területe melletti téren, majd besétált az épületbe. Nyakán még mindig ott volt a merevítő, a két bot pedig a talárja egyik zsebében összekicsinyítve. Mivel reggelizett már Lilyvel indulás előtt, ezért egyből az igazgatói felé vette az irányt, hogy jelezze Minervának, hogy visszatért.  
\- Jobban van Perselus? – kérdezte némi aggodalommal az asszony.  
\- Sokkal – jött a felelet némi éllel a férfi hangjában. Lelkileg tényleg jobban volt, de ezt nem akarta senkinek az orra alá dörgölni. A nyaka még mindig nem volt a régi, de tudta, hogy az nem is fog sokat változni ebben az egy hétben.  
\- Örülök, hogy segített ez a kis pihenő…  
\- Nem állt szándékomban örömet okozni Minerva, nem ezért mentem el… - mondta hűvösen.  
\- Nagyon megviselt a háború?  
\- Túl élem, ne aggódj… És ha most megbocsátasz, vár rám ez az inkompetens banda…  
\- Hát persze, menj csak! Örülök, hogy itt vagy újra, Perselus!  
A tanár a lehető legnagyobb lendülettel kiment az igazgatóiból, és a tanáriba igyekezett, hogy megkeresse Lumpsluckot. Sikerült vele egyeztetnie a diákok tovább haladásáról, majd lement a pincébe az 5.-es Hollóhát-Hugrabug csoporthoz.  
Mire leért, a diákok már a terem előtt várakoztak. Néhányuk felnyögött, mikor meglátták a tanárt, mások pedig nevetni kezdtek még mindig a nyakmerevítőben megjelenő bájital professzoron. Ez utóbbiaktól levont 5-5 pontot, majd beengedte őket. Elfoglalta helyét a katedrán, és enyhén fojtott hangon megszólalt.  
\- Hamarosan itt vannak az RBF vizsgáik, így most erre fognak készülni. Ismételten el kell készíteniük az erősítő energiafőzetet, mind annyiukra ráfér a gyakorlás. Figyelmeztetem azokat, hogy akik a következő évben is akarnak bájitalt tanulni, azoknak minimum elfogadhatót kell elérniük, hogy foglalkozzak velük. Most pedig munkára! – az utolsó mondatával egyszerre a táblára bökött a pálcájával, mire megjelentek ott az alapanyag mennyiségek illetve a recept.  
Perselus helyet foglalt a székén, és úgy nézte a szerencsétlenkedő diákokat, míg meg nem unta. Ekkor gondolatai visszakalandoztak Lilyhez, és maga előtt látta az asszonyt, ahogy az otthonában nevetett rá, vagy ahogy sétált a kertjében. Tudta, hogy az asszonynak időre van szüksége, de remélte, már elég időt adott neki. Nem akart semmi mást, csak ismét közel kerülni hozzá, lehetőleg minél egyértelműben.  
_Bárcsak tudnám, hogy kezdjek neki… Annyi minden történt, rengeteget változott ő is, én is, és itt van köztünk ez a nagy űr is. Mégis vele akarok lenni, legalábbis meg akarom próbálni. De nem akarok ismét csalódni. Már pedig nem tudhatom, hogy neki van-e most valakije. Mindig csak arról beszéltünk, hogy itt, a mi világunkban mik történtek, illetve Harryről meséltem neki. Bár nem úgy tűnt, hogy lenne férje, vagy szeretője, mindezt nem tudhatom._  
Erre a gondolatra elkomorodott, és felállt, hogy körbejárja a termet. Néhány tanulóra rászólt, másoktól levont pontot, de alapjába véve meg volt elégedve. A csoport nem idegesítette fel, és a legkisebb jelre is visszafogták magukat. B _ezzeg a következő óra nem lesz ilyen nyugodt_ gondolta Perselus keserűen.  
Kicsengetésnél kiengedte a diákokat a teremből, majd kezébe vett egy régi könyvet. Lily adta vissza neki a régi mesekönyvét, ami egész addig az asszonynál volt. Végig simított a már többször is használt könyvnek a gerincén, majd elkezdte a megsárgult lapokat forgatni.  
_Anya mindig ebből olvasott fel… Legalábbis mikor Tobias nem látta… Azaz idióta mugli mindig bántotta őt, és nem engedte, hogy ilyenekkel foglalkozzunk. Anya viszont elrejtette előle, és titokban mindig ebből olvasott esténként. Miután Tobiast holt részegen befektette az ágyukba…_  
Perselus sosem tudott megbocsátani apjának azokért, amiket az édesanyja, és ő ellene tett, így egy idő után már a keresztnevét használta a férfinak. Most pedig, hogy ismét kezében tartotta ezt a könyvet, eszébe jutottak azok a bizonyos esték, mikor úgy érezte, ketten vannak az anyjával az egész világ – igazából csak Tobias – ellen.  
A férfit a csengő hangja zökkentette ki, mire a tanári asztal fiókjába csúsztatta a könyvét, majd kinyitotta az ajtót a végzős Mardekár-Griffendél csoport előtt.  
\- Befelé! – zengte mély hangján, bár erre nem volt szükség, hiszen a diákok egyből besereglettek, élükön a tanár házából érkező tanulókkal.  
Perselus ezúttal jobban szemügyre vette a diákokat, mint előző óráján, így megállapíthatta, hogy néhányan hiányoznak, akik a csatában estek el. Tekintette találkozott egy pillanatra Dracoéval, akinek a szeméből némi hálát látott, bizonyára amiatt, hogy megölte helyette Albust…  
A férfi nem akart erre emlékezni, ezért elhessegette a gondolatot, és tovább szemlélte a némán ülő csoportot. Egy pillanatra szintén megállt a tekintete a Hármason, akik némi félelemmel néztek a tanárjukra.  
Végül a táblára bökött a pálcájával, és megszólalt.  
\- Most egy bájitalt fognak elkészíteni a RAVASZ vizsgájukra. Álljanak neki, és lehetőleg ne robbantsa fel az üstjét, Longbottom mint előző alkalommal! – foglalt ismét helyet.  
Perselus félig Harryt figyelte, de gondolatai ismét annak anyjához tértek vissza. Belegondolt, mit meg nem adna az asszony, hogy most lássa a fiát, és beszélhessen vele.  
_Büszke lenne rá… Még akkor is, ha Potter nem egy zseni bájitalkészítésből, de így is… Pedig Lily okos gyerek volt, ehhez is értett, mégis büszke lenne gyermekére. Ahogy a kocka helyett téglatestre vágja a mandragóra gyökeret… Azaz idióta…_  
Megelégelte az egy helyben ülést, úgy döntött, körbesétál a teremben. A Mardekárosokat megdicsérte a szép munkájukért, viszont néhány Griffendélestől levont pontokat. Megakadályozta, hogy Longbottom indokolatlanul sok aszfodélosz gyökeret tegyen a bájitalába, és ezzel azt, hogy a fiú üstje ismét felrobbanjon, majd Harry elé lépett.  
\- Mi van a táblára írva, milyen színűnek kéne lennie a bájitalának ebben a szakaszban Potter?  
Harry zavartan nézett a tábla felé, hogy elolvassa onnan.  
\- Élénk zöldnek, uram.  
\- És a magáé milyen Potter?  
\- Kékeszöld, uram.  
\- Én inkább kéknek mondanám, a zöldet csak maga látja bele… Minek köszönhető ez Granger? – nézett a lány felé.  
Hermione megzavarodott, hogy a tanár felszólította, ilyen még sosem történt korábban. Végül belenézett Harry üstjébe, és levonta a következtetést.  
\- Harry csak a fél mandragóra gyökeret tette hozzá, rosszul felaprítva, és elfelejtette, hogy a negyedik lépés után háromszor meg kellett volna kevernie – jött a pontos felelet.  
\- Úgy van. Még korán van a dupla órából, úgyhogy kezdje újra Potter! – a fiú üstje felé bökött a pálcájával, mire az eddigi munkája eltűnt. – És 10 pontot levonok, mert nem figyel az órámon.  
A férfi többet is le akart vonni, de úgy gondolta, Granger válasza kielégítő volt, ezért csak a felére csökkentette a levonni szándékozott pontok számát. Közben visszasétált a katedrára, és látta, hogy Harry bosszúsan morog az orra alatt.  
_Megérdemelte volna, hogy komoly büntetésben részesítsem… Csak nem akartam Lilynek rosszat. Igen… Az asszony miatt engedtem meg, hogy újra készítse._  
Az óra további részében Perselus még kétszer körbejárt, és mindkét alkalommal hosszú percekig állt Harry üstjénél. Egy kicsit tartott az óra végétől, de tudta, hogy mit kell tennie.  
\- Elmehetnek! – engedte el a diákokat, majd Harryre emelte a szemét. – Potter, maga marad!  
A tanulók gyorsan kisiettek, miután egy-egy fiolát letettek az asztalára, és látta, hogy Harry valamit mond a barátainak. _Bizonyára közli velük, hogy várják meg… Vagy talán a Nagy Teremben fognak találkozni…_ Perselus megvárta, míg mindenki kimegy, majd egy pálcamozdulattal becsukta az ajtót, és Harry elé lépett.  
\- Jól figyeljen Potter, mert nem mondom még egyszer! Csapni való bájitalból, mégis felajánlom magának, hogy korrepetálom, hogy átmenjen a RAVASZ-on, és auror lehessen… Ha akarja – tette hozzá fenyegetően.  
Látta, hogy Harry egy pillanatra lefagy, és nem tudja, hogy mit válaszoljon. Félt Piton professzortól, de tudta, hogy auror szeretne lenni.  
\- Ezt megköszönném professzor úr! – mondta némi habozás után Harry.  
\- A következő időben minden nap vacsora után lejön ide, és dolgozunk… Már ma elkezdjük! – mondta határozottan.  
\- Értem.  
Perselus habozott egy kicsit, mást is akart mondani, de nem tudta, hogy fogalmazza meg. Csak egy hete van Lilyvel ismét együtt, és az asszony miatt, eldöntötte, hogy az első adandó alkalommal kijavítja az egyik hibáját, amit a fiú ellen elkövetett. Most mégis nehezére esett ezt beismernie.  
Harry is látta Piton professzoron, hogy a tanárja szeretne még valamit, ezért nem mozdult. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen, megmozdulni is félt, ezért csak állt az asztal mögött, és fogta a táskáját.  
\- Harry, én… - kezdte Perselus. – Szeretném megköszönni neked, és a barátaidnak, hogy élek… Korábban nem voltam teljesen magamnál. A háború megváltoztatja az embereket, de ne higgye, hogy én cseppet is változtam, vagy változni fogok. Mégis elismerem, hogy hibáztam, és szeretném, ha ezt megbocsátaná, és elfogadná a köszönetemet. Illetve, ha továbbítaná a barátainak.  
Harry nyögni sem tudott, azt hitte, rosszul hall. _Piton professzor elnézést kért tőle, és megköszönte, hogy megmentetük…_  
\- Nem kell megköszönnie tanár úr. Szerette az édesanyámat, és végig mellettünk állt, még ha ez nem mindig tűnt így, ezért meg kellett próbálnunk. Nem csak én voltam ezen a véleményen, hanem Hermione és Ron is. Természetesen átadom nekik, és elfogadom, elfogadjuk a bocsánatkérését.  
Perselus hátat fordított a fiúnak, és visszasétált a katedrához. Nem akarta, hogy a fiúnak feltűnjön, hogy megváltoztak a Lilyhez fűződő érzései, az által, hogy az asszony még mindig élt. Ezen kívül az is zavarta, hogy a fiú felé kellett így viselkednie, még akkor is, ha csak Lily volt az egyetlen oka mindkét cselekedetének.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félek, hogy a későbbiekben nem fogok tudni naponta feltenni új részeket, de nem hagyok fel az írásával, egyszerűen csak sok dolgom lesz. Remélem megértitek, és visszatértek majd Kedves Olvasóim!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Amint feltűnt Harrynek, hogy Piton professzor nem akar többet mondani, felkapta a táskáját, és kisietett a teremből. Még mindig le volt döbbenve, hiszen nagyon meglepte a tanárának a megnyilvánulása. Igaz, hogy mikor a korrepetálásról beszélt, akkor fenyegető és gúnyos volt a professzor hangja, de mikor elnézést kért, tökéletesen az ellentéte volt a korábbi tónusnak.  
Harry a Nagy Terembe sietett, ahol a barátai már várták a Griffendél asztala mellett. Ahogy odaért lehuppant Ron és Hermione közé, akik kérdő tekintettel néztek felé.  
\- Mit akart? – szólalt meg a lány.  
\- Felajánlotta, hogy korrepetál, meg… Bocsánatot kért – Harry az utolsó két szót valamivel halkabban ejtette ki, miközben szedett az ebédből.  
\- Tessék? – döbbent meg Ron.  
\- Hogy érted? – mondta a fiúval egyszerre Hermione is.  
Harry pár pillanatig csak zavartan bámulta a tányérját, maga sem tudta, hogy mi történt.  
\- Azt mondta, korrepetál, ha akarom, hogy sikerüljön a RAVASZ… Én meg kénytelen voltam belemenni, ha auror akarok lenni, ezért minden este vacsora után mehetek le a pincébe…  
\- Ez kedves! – mondta a lány a tanárja pártját fogva.  
\- Kedves? Még jobban meg akarja keseríteni Harry életét, most, hogy Voldemortnak vége…  
\- Ugyan már Ron! Csak azt akarja, hogy Harry auror lehessen, és áldozatot tesz ezért.  
Erre a mondatra a fiú maga elé köpte a töklevét, amit éppen ivott, és elfogta a köhögés.  
\- Áldozatot? A denevér? Ő nem tenne ilyet Hermione!  
\- Ron… Hermionénak azt hiszem igaza van… - mondta visszafogottan Harry.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Miután ezt tisztáztuk megkért, hogy bocsássak meg neki… És arra is, hogy nektek is adjam át ezt, meg hogy köszöni, hogy megmentettük…  
\- Nah, igazam volt! Biztos hálás, és így akarja viszonozni – mosolyodott el Hermione.  
\- Hogyan? Piton professzor hálás? Harrynek és nekünk? Hermione nem tudom, mi van a töklevedben, de ne igyál többet!  
A lány azonban a tanári asztal felé fordult, és szemével megkereste a bájitaltanárt. Mikor a professzor is a lányra fordította a figyelmét, Hermione egy aprót bólintott, hogy a férfi lássa, és tudja, hogy elfogadta a bocsánatkérését, és a köszönetét. Miután biztos volt benne, hogy a tanár ezt észrevette visszafordult az ebédjéhez, hogy folytassa azt.

***

Lily visszatért az otthonába, de teljesen zavarban volt. Még mindig nem tudta megszokni a történteket, és amiket hallott. Ezen kívül a rémálmok is tovább kínozták, emiatt pedig nem volt pihentebb, mikor visszatért az irodába.  
Elsőként az igazgatóiba akart menni, hogy felmondhasson a főnökének. Miután tehát lepakolt, felment a főnökéhez, és bekopogott.  
\- Tessék! – hallatszott belülről.  
Lily belépett, és próbálta összeszedni az erejét, hogy felmondjon. Szeretett itt dolgozni, mégis tudta, hogy vissza kell térnie a másik világba.  
\- Miss Evans, miben segíthetek?  
\- Sajnos közölnöm kell, hogy fel kell mondanom. Külföldre költözöm, ezért kénytelen vagyok itt hagyni magukat.  
\- Sajnálattal halom, de megértem – fogadta el az igazgató a nő felmondó levelét, és átnézte.  
\- Egy hónapnyi felmondási időben megegyezhetünk? Addig találok egy másik munkatársat maga helyett, de ha ez sikerül, és szeretné, előbb is elengedem.  
\- Tökéletes lesz, köszönöm!  
Megbeszéltek még néhány apró dolgot, majd Lily visszatért a munkájához. Ezúttal egyik kollégájának kellett ellenőriznie és átnéznie a prezentációját.  
Már a munka felénél tartott, mikor egy férfi hangja megzavarta.  
\- Szia Lily!  
\- Peter! – mosolygott fel a férfira az asszony.  
\- Igaz, hogy elmész? – kérdezte egyből.  
\- Igen. Angliába költözöm, és kénytelen vagyok itt hagyni a céget is.  
\- Sajnálom. Reméltem, hogy elmegyünk majd vacsorázni… - mondta kicsit zavartan a férfi.  
\- Nos, ettől még elmehetünk, nem? – mosolygott fel a férfira Lily.  
\- Valóban? Én nagyon örülnék neki. Mit szólsz a csütörtökhöz?  
\- Tökéletes – mosolygott még mindig.  
Peter elment, majd Lily visszatért a munkájához. Néhány részletet kiegészítette, másokat pontosított, de úgy vélte, Mark jó munkát végzett, hisz érthető volt a cég szándéka. Remélte az új befektetőket is meggyőzik majd.  
A munkaidő után Lily már épp távozni készült, mikor a barátnője megállította.  
\- Szia! Milyen volt a pihenésed?  
\- Jó volt – mosolyodott el. – Bár nem sokat pihentem.  
\- Hogy hogy?  
\- Egy nagyon régi barátommal találkoztam… 17 éve nem láttuk egymást, és sok minden történt, amit meg kellett beszélnünk – mondta Lily halvány mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Értem.  
\- Tudod… Ráébresztett, hogy vissza kell mennem Angliába. Oda tartozom, azaz otthonom… Nem ő, hanem az emlékek… Minden, amit eddig elástam magamban, és amit próbáltam leküzdeni – az asszony hangja kicsit zavart volt, ahogy félig hazudott.  
\- Akkor itt hagysz minket?  
\- Igen. Sajnálom Clara!  
\- Mikor mondasz fel?  
\- Már megtettem. Egy hónapig még itt leszek, de utána már…  
\- Hiányozni fogsz!  
\- Te is! De majd levelezünk – mosolygott Lily a barátnőjére.  
Nem sokkal ezután Lily már hazafelé tartott, és szabadjára engedte a gondolatait, amiket egész eddig nem tehetett. Az elmúlt egy hétben beszerzett információk még mindig nem hagyták nyugodni. Nem tudta megbocsátani, hogy magára hagyta Harryt, és azt sem, hogy nem lehetett mellette a nehéz időkben. Ehhez most még az is hozzájött, hogy ott kellett hagynia a munkahelyét, de tudta, hogy ez a helyes döntés.  
_Perselusnak igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy fel kell mondanom… Még akkor is, ha szeretem ezt a munkát, de nem tudok egyszerre mindkét világban helyt állni. Már pedig Harry mellett a helyem, ezért meg kell hoznom ezt az áldozatot. Most már mindenképp mellette kell lennem! Vagyis nem most, de rövid időn belül… Azután, hogy itt mindent lezártam, és ő befejezte a vizsgáit…_  
_De ott mit fogok majd csinálni? Hiszen kell valamit dolgoznom, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mit. Harryből auror lesz, és én is visszamehetnék, de… nem tudnám megint azt csinálni, egyszerűen nem menne. Kijöttem már a gyakorlatból._  
Lilyben kavarodtak a gondolatok, és a tervek. Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mit akar, csak abban volt tisztában, hogy a fiát akarja maga mellé. Ameddig pedig kénytelen még erre várni, addig pedig el kell intéznie sok mindent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt az újabb rész!:) Szerintem a következő időben hetente csak 1részt fogok tudni feltenni, de remélem Kedves Olvasóim, hogy visszatértek majd!:) Remélem tetszeni fog ez a rész!:)

Perselus amint végzett a vacsorával felállt, és kiment a Nagy Teremből. Nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne menjen oda a Griffendél asztalhoz Potterért, és rá ne szóljon, hogy azonnal jöjjön a fiú is. De nem akart vele gonosz lenni, hagyta, hogy a fiú nyugodtan befejezze az étkezését.  
Levágtatott a pincében lévő termébe, és a tanári asztalhoz ment. Elővett egy pergament, amire rávarázsolta a fiúnak a bájital hozzávalókat és a receptet, majd leült a székére. Ismét elővette a könyvét, de még kinyitni sem tudta, mikor kopogtattak.  
\- Tessék! – szólt ki.  
Harry nyitott be a terembe, és a tanár elé sétált.  
\- Máris végzett Potter? – köpte a szavakat gúnyosan.  
\- Nem akartam megvárakoztatni professzor.  
\- De kedves… - mondta gúnyosan, és visszatette egyelőre a könyvet a fiókba. – A következő napokban el fogja készíteni az összes RAVASZ bájitalt, hogy a vizsgát sikerrel tudja teljesíteni. Az Élőhalál Esszenciával fogunk kezdeni.  
Perselus kisétált a katedra mögül, és Harry asztalához tartott. Egy hang nélküli _„Invitoval”_ odavarázsolta a fiú felszerelését, majd letette a pergament a padra.  
\- Kezdje! – dörrent a fiúra.  
Harry félt a korrepetálástól, de muszáj volt belemennie, ha vizsgázni akart belőle. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ahogy az üstje mögé lépett, és pillantása a pergamenre terelődött.  
_„1. Miután az üstöt közepes lángra tettük, felkockázunk 5 db turbulya levelet, amit forráskor a vízbe teszünk.”_ Ez volt az első utasítás, mire a fiú egy pálcamozdulattal lángokat varázsolt az üstje alá. Leszámolt kellő darab levelet, és elkezdte őket felkockázni.  
Perselus a fiú előtti padnak támaszkodva figyelte annak minden mozdulatát. Mikor Harry végzett az első turbulyával nem bírt már csöndben maradni, és felmordult.  
\- Ez nem jó Potter, újra!  
\- Tessék? Miért nem jó? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten.  
\- Mert ezek nem kockák, hanem téglatestek. Kezdje újra!  
Harry kezébe vett egy újabbat, de azt sem sikerült olyanra felszelnie, amire a tanár akarta. Ez így ment egy darabig, majd a professzor megfordult. Harry már kezdett örülni, hogy talán vége a korrepetálásnak, mikor a tanár egy késsel a kezében visszafelé tartott.  
Elvett egy darabot a fiú elől, és szépen, precíz munkával felaprította kockákra. Direkt lassabban csinálta, mint általában, hogy Harry meg tudja figyelni a mozdulatait, és le tudja őket majd másolni.  
\- Négy még vár magára… - mondta, és visszatámaszkodott a másik padra.  
Harrynek egy kis gyakorlás után már sikerült a tanárjának a mozdulatait lemásolnia, így Perselus tovább engedte dolgozni. Mikor a fiú valamit rosszul csinált, megállította és megmutatta a helyes eljárást, ha pedig valamit rosszul akart az üstbe tenni, még előtte figyelmeztette. Ugyanezt tette, amikor Harry kihagyott vagy helytelenül végezte el a keverést.  
Nagyjából 3 órába telt, míg a fiú elkészítette a bájitalt, és a tanár elengedte. Ez dupla idő volt, mint lehetett volna, de Harry nem bánta, mert örült, hogy olyan bájitalt tudott a tanárnak bemutatni, amit az is elfogadott. Fáradtan ment föl a Griffendél toronyba, ahol a barátai várták a szokásos foteljüknél.  
\- Nah mi volt? – kérdezte Hermione.  
\- Mit csinált? Nagyon rossz volt? – faggatta Ron is.  
\- Hát… Annyira nem. Igazából egész kedves volt.  
\- Kedves? – morgott fel a másik fiú.  
\- Igen. Ha valamit nem tudtam, akkor megmutatta, meg rám szólt…  
\- Ez tényleg kedves tőle – mosolygott Hermione.  
Ron megszólalni nem tudott, de nem hitte el, hogy a tanáruk segítette Harrynek.  
\- Hahó! Ő a pince réme…  
\- Mikor nősz már fel Ron? Piton professzor végig a mi oldalunkon állt, és segített Harrynek… Nem csak most, hanem Voldemort ellen is…  
\- Attól még, mint tanár nem lesz jobb… - kötekedett.  
Harry egy darabig hallgatta barátait, akik vitatkoztak, majd megunta, és felment a hálóba. Kifárasztotta a nap, főleg ez a 3 óra, amit kénytelen volt Pitonnál tölteni. Attól, hogy a tanár segített neki, egyáltalán nem kedvelte meg, sőt ezt a korrepetálást is büntetésnek érezte. Le akarta zárni a tanárával közös időket, hogy soha többet ne lássa.  
Azok után, hogy rájött, Piton professzor Dumbledore kérésére végzett az igazgatóval, még mindig nem tudott neki megbocsátani. Ő volt az egyetlen ember, akire bármilyen furcsán hangzik is, de apaként tudott gondolni, és tudta, hogy ezt nem fogja elfelejteni a bájital tanárának. Még ha meg is bocsát neki, mindig egy szálka marad benne.

***

Szerda reggel Perselus már a tanári asztalnál ült a szokásos helyén, Minerva mellett. Nyugodtan kortyolgatta a kávéját, amikor berepültek a baglyok, elárasztva a Nagy Termet az ő számára idegesítő csivitelésükkel.  
Egy kicsit megdöbbent, mikor egy levél esett le a rántottájának a közepére, és a vállára szállt egy barna, fehér foltos brama bagoly. Egyből felismerte az állatot, amit pár napja vett az Abszol úton, és felnyúlt, hogy megsimogassa annak szárnyait. Miután elengedte, az állat felszállt a levegőbe, és a bagoly ház felé vette az irányt.  
Perselus kivette a levelet a reggelijéből, feltörte a pecsétet, majd olvasni kezdte.  
_„Kedves Perselus,_  
_Ahogy beszéltük, el kezdtem intézkedni. Ha minden igaz, 1 hónapot kell még dolgoznom, utána visszamegyek. Feltettem hirdetést is a házra, de továbbá azt akár tőled is tudom majd intézni. Remélem veled minden rendben, ahogy Saelonnal is… Mi van vele? Hogy bírja a készülést? Tudom, hogy nem kell tudnia, de nekem hiányzik. Hirfaelor-nak neveztem el a baglyot, vele nyugodtan küldhetsz választ. Szerintem jobb, ha ő viszi az üzeneteinket, míg el vagyok, Septimus nem bírná az utat._  
_Vigyázz magatokra_  
_L.”_  
Amint végzett vele, összehajtogatta, és talárjának egyik zsebébe tette, hogy majd később írjon rá választ.  
\- Mi volt ez Perselus? Kivel levelezel? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.  
\- Nem mindegy Minerva? Ez magán ügy, nem tartozik rád.  
\- Azt hittem barátok vagyunk…  
\- És ez mióta jogosít fel, hogy a magánéletemről akarjak veled társalogni? – vágott vissza csípősen.  
Perselus pár pillanat alatt befejezte a reggelijét, és lobogó talárral maga után kisétált. A pincébe tartott, hogy megírja a választ, majd elküldhesse az asszonynak. Nem akart sokat várni vele, hadd kapjon az asszony minél hamarabb információt a fiáról.  
Egy pergament vett elő, és elkezdett írni. Elsőként leírta, hogy örül annak, hogy az asszony hallgat rá, majd beszámolt a dolgokról. Tudatni akarta vele, hogy Harrynek korrepetálást tart, hogy a fiúnak sikerüljön a RAVASZ, ahogy azt is leírta, hogy Lily biztos büszke lenne rá, ha látná.  
Mikor végzett, lepecsételte, és a fiókjába tette. Nem akart most felmenni a bagoly házba, mivel bármelyik percben megérkezhetett Draco. Beszélni akart a keresztfiával, és már nem volt előtte ideje elintézni ezt.  
A fiú hamarosan be is kopogott, majd Perselus hívására bement a terembe. Nem tudta, hogy mit akarhat tőle a tanár úr, de kíváncsi volt rá. Perselus az egyik pad felé intett, majd kijött az asztala mögül, és leült Dracoval szemben.  
\- Beszélni szeretnék veled Draco! – kezdte, és próbált normális hangnemet megütni.  
\- Miről lenne szó, professzor?  
\- Hagyd ezt! Most, mint a keresztapád akarok veled beszélni, nem mint a tanárod…  
Draco egy csöppet megdöbbent, de próbálta ezt elrejteni. Piton professzor nagyon ritkán vallotta magát a keresztapjának, az iskolában viszont még egyszer sem. Talán az, hogy sokszor elnézte a tetteit volt az egyetlen megnyilvánulása, ami ebből fakadhatott.  
\- Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy rám számíthatsz… Úgy értem… Ha van valaki, akivel beszélni szeretnél, akkor bátran gyere hozzám!  
\- Értem – mondta egy kicsit zavartan Draco.  
\- Hogy vagy?  
\- Én… Megvagyok. Köszönöm, hogy… Megtette helyettem – mondta halkan. – Én nem tudtam… Mikor ránéztem…  
\- Hagyd ezt Draco! Dumbledore haldoklott, mi csak értelmet adtunk a halálának, ahogy ő is valószínűleg akarta volna… Felejtsd el! – nem akarta beavatni a fiút, hogy a volt igazgatónak a kérésére cselekedett úgy, ahogy.  
\- Próbálom, de… Nem mindig sikerül.  
\- Idővel jobb lesz…  
Draco csak bólintatni tudott, még mindig zavarban volt.  
\- Mit akarsz kezdeni? Miután végeztél?  
\- Keresek valahol munkát… Ott ahol találok…  
\- Mit akarsz csinálni?  
\- Az mindegy… Nem vennének fel, mert tudják, hogy a szüleim halálfalók, ahogy én is az voltam…  
\- Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz… - nézett bele a fiú szemeibe, és elkezdett olvasni a gondolataiban. – Te sosem voltál az, csak a szüleid kényszerítettek. Ez nem a te hibád!  
\- Dehogy nem… Én álltam arra az oldalra, én vettem magamra a Sötét Jegyet, és én mentem oda elsőként, mikor azt hittük Harry meghalt…  
\- De csak a szüleid miatt! Mert szereted őket, és nem akartad, hogy csalódjanak… ez nem ugyan az, amiről te beszélsz!  
\- Nem ismer, nem tudja, mi van velem…  
\- Draco! Én segíteni akarok neked. Ha akarod, szívesen fogadlak a Prince-kúriában a tanév végén.  
\- Nem kell! Haza megyek a sajátomba. Most már azaz enyém, és nem kell a segítsége!  
\- Rendben… - mondta szomorúan beletörődve Perselus. – Ahogy akarod. De ha kellenék, tudod, hol találsz…  
\- Elmehetek professzor?  
\- Menjél!  
Draco kicsit idegesen felállt, és elhagyta a tanárának az irodáját. Mérges volt, de főként zaklatott. Nem hitt Piton professzornak, hogy segíteni akar neki. Össze volt zavarodva, időre volt szüksége, hogy mindenen túl tegye magát.  
Piton professzor egy kicsit szomorúan ismét elővette a levelét, amit felvitt a bagolyházba. Magához hívta Hirfaelort, akinek a lábára kötötte a levelet. Miután elengedte a madarat, próbálta megérteni a keresztfiát. Nem értette, mi baja lehet, hiszen eddig mindig jól kijöttek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a következő rész, remélem tetszeni fog.:) Amint kész vagyok a következő fejezettel, és lesz időm feltölteni az is jön.:) Jó olvasást Kedves Olvasóim!:)

Lily a következő napokban a szabad idejét arra használta, hogy megnézte mi az, ami kell, és azokat összekészítette. Átválogatta a könyveit, a tárgyait, és egy dobozokba rakta mind azt, amit vissza akart vinni Angliába.  
Az állandó munka mellett fel sem tűnt neki, hogy halad az idő, és hogy elérkezett a csütörtök. Valamivel a találkozó előtt ébredt rá, hogy milyen nap van, ezért gyorsan ki kellett valamit találnia.  
Egy fekete ruhát gyorsan magára vett, majd egy varázslattal némi sminket tett az arcára. Azzal, hogy rájött, igazából boszorkány, visszatért az ereje is. Nem tudta, ez hogy lehetséges, Perselus sem értette, de örömmel tapasztalta. Mivel pálcája még nem volt, ezért Perselusét használta, ugyanis a férfinak volt egy tartaléka, amit kölcsönadott.  
Valamivel hét előtt elkészült, de bizonytalanul érezte magát. Évek óta nem érzett ilyet, igaz, hogy az elmúlt 17 évben randizott párszor, de ez most más volt. A szokásos kíváncsi-izgatottságon kívül keveredett valami mással is. Nem tudta, hogy miről van szó, ezért próbálta ezt leküzdeni.  
Hétkor aztán megszólalt a lakásának a csengője, mire kinézett a kémlelő ablakon, és elmosolyodott. Kinyitotta az ajtót, ezzel beengedve a férfit a lakásának az előszobájában.  
\- Szép estét Lily! – emelt fel egy virágcsokrot az oldala mellől.  
\- Neked is! – mosolyodott el, és elvette a felé nyújtott virágot.  
\- Mehetünk?  
\- Máris, csak berakom egy vázába. Fél perc.  
Lily gyorsan a konyhába ment egy vázáért, majd vizet engedett bele a mosdó csapjából, és bele helyezte a csokrot. Pár darab vörös rózsa keveredett gyöngyvirággal, amit körbeöleltek a zöld levelek. A nőnek nagyon tetszett a kis csokor, amit végül az étkezőasztalon hagyott.  
\- Mehetünk – ért vissza az előszobába.  
Peter levette a nőnek a kabátját a fogasról, amit felsegített rá, majd elindultak. Miután a nő bezárta az ajtaját, fogtak egy taxit, és a férfi megadta úti célul egy előkelőbb étteremnek a nevét.  
\- Hogyhogy visszamész Angliába? – nézett a nőre.  
\- Találkoztam egy régi ismerősömmel… És ráébresztett, hogy oda valósi vagyok, hogy ott a helyem.  
\- Dehogy is Lily! – mosolygott kedvesen rá a férfi. – Már hosszú ideje itt élsz, az pedig csak a múlt… Nem szabad a múltban ragadni…  
\- Tudom… - suttogta, és a fiára gondolt. – De számomra az a jövő is… Kaptam egy jó munkalehetőséget is, és úgy érzem, most meg kell tennem ezt a lépést…  
\- Értem. Milyen munka?  
\- Amolyan rendőri… Eredetileg az a végzettségem, de sosem dolgoztam rendőrként. Most viszont kaptam egy lehetőséget, hogy, bár kezdetben még irodában fogok dolgozni, de később akár terepre is mehetek majd… - rögtönzött egy aurorhoz hasonló mugli munkát magának.  
\- Ezt nem is tudtam – lepődött meg a férfi.  
\- Senkinek nem mondtam… Nem sokan szeretik a rendőröket, nem akartam, hogy ezért elítéljenek…  
Lily kicsit furcsán érezte magát, hogy ennyi mindent kénytelen hazudni a férfinak, de muszáj volt. Az akart lenni végre, aki valamikor volt, de nem mondhatta el Peternek. _Amúgy boszorkány vagyok, és aurorként dolgoztam valamikor, vagyis a mágikus lényektől, és a gonoszoktól védtem a többi boszorkányt és varázslót. Peter kinevetné._  
Hamarosan megérkeztek az étterembe, és miután a férfi kifizette a taxit, besétáltak. Egy pincér fogadta őket, megérdeklődve, hogy foglaltak-e asztalt, majd Peter _„igen”_ válasza után egy kétszemélyes asztalhoz vezette a párt, aminek a közepén egy szépen megvilágított gyertya állt. A pincér kihúzta Lilynek a székét, majd miután a nő leült, visszatért az ajtóhoz.  
\- Nagyon szép! – mondta elámulva az asszony.  
\- Örülök, hogy tetszik! – mosolygott rá Peter, miközben leült vele szembe.  
Egy ideig csendben maradtak, mivel mindketten az étlapot vizsgálták. Mikor egy pincér felvette az italrendelést a férfi kért egy üveg bort, majd tovább kerestek az ételek között. Végül annak a rendelését is leadták, és folytatták a beszélgetést.  
Peter érdeklődött Lily múltjáról, és bár a nő kitérő válaszokat adott, ez a férfinak nem tűnt fel. Nem akart beszélni arról, hogy valójában milyen, még ő sem dolgozta fel teljesen. Éppen ezért tartotta ahhoz magát, amit régen – valószínűleg Albus – a fejébe ültettek. London egyik legjobb iskolájában tanult, majd miután rendőr lett pár évig egy étteremben dolgozott. Végül átköltözött, és itt is először éttermekben, majd a cégnél kapott munkát.  
Egész este beszélgették, majd a vacsora után sétáltak még egy kicsit, mielőtt a férfi hazakísérte volna Lilyt. Peter végig hallgatta, ahogy a nő mesél neki, és egyre jobban megszerette őt, azáltal, hogy jobban megismerte. Tetszett neki a belőle áradó életerő, és az, ahogy a problémáit megoldotta a múltban.  
\- Hát… Akkor további szép estét! – búcsúzott el Lilytől annak háza előtt.  
\- Neked is! – mosolygott rá az asszony. – Nagyon jól éreztem magam.  
\- Örülök! – Peter óvatosan közel hajolt a nőhöz, és egy puszit adott a szájára.  
Lily elmosolyodott, majd bement be az ajtón, és becsukta maga után a lakást. Boldog volt, mert jól érezte magát, de valami még mindig zavarta. A korábbi furcsa érzés végig vele volt, és még mindig nem tudta hova tenni. Csak akkor, mikor a férfi megcsókolta, ébredt rá, hogy miből eredhet: bűnbánat.  
Ahogy neki támaszkodott az ajtónak belenyilallt a felismerés, hogy ezt helytelen. Hisz alig 1,5 hete tudta meg, hogy a férje meghalt, akit pedig nagyon szeretett. Még azt sem igazán dolgozta fel, hogy James halott, és nincs többé mellette. _Mit tettem…? Randevúztam valakivel, aki nem James… Jó, James már… De akkor is… hiszen szerettem, és szeretem most is… Ez helytelen volt…_  
_De hiszen, már 17 éve halott… Azóta özvegy vagy… Özvegy… És fölösleges a férjed után sírni, hiszen már nem jön vissza… Nem volt ez bűn… Megérdemled, hogy egy férfi legyen melletted életed végéig…_  
Lilyben kavarogtak az érzelmek, mikor apró kopogtatást hallott az egyik ablakból. Összeszedte magát, odasétált, és halvány mosoly jelent meg a száján, mikor felismerte a baglyát. Kinyitotta az ablakot, majd beszállt az állat.  
\- Szia! – simogatta meg a fejét, majd levette a levelet a lábáról.  
\- Menj a szobámba, van ott friss víz és bagolycsemege…  
Lily a levéllel a kezében leült a kanapéjára, majd egy pillanat múlva feltörte a pecsétet, hogy elolvassa mit írt Perselus.  
_„Kedves Lily,_  
_Örülök, hogy sikerült elintézni a munkát és a lakást. Ha végleg ott hagyod a munkahelyed, hopponálj nyugodtan a Prince-kúriába. Ahogy korábban is mondtam, nyugodtan érezd magad otthon, és rendezkedj be kedved szerint._  
_Tudom, hogy hiányzik Saelon, de minden rendben van vele. Készül a vizsgáira, bár ezt Minerva bizonyára jobban látja, mivel ő a házvezetője. Bájitalból nem túl jó tanuló, de felajánlottam, hogy korrepetálom, hogy sikerüljön teljesítenie a RAVASZ-t. Nehéz dolog vele haladni, mert egyáltalán nem ért hozzá… Még az alapanyagokat sem tudja normálisan előkészíteni, nemhogy utána ezekből valamit elkészíteni… De abban biztos vagyok, hogy büszke lennél rá, ha látnád!_  
_Remélem jól vagy, annak ellenére is, hogy fel kellett mondanod… Ahogy mondtad, úgy vettem ki, szereted a munkádat. Hidd el, hogy itt is jó lesz, és gondolj arra, hogy Saelonnal lehetsz. Minden rendben lesz!_  
_Nehéz visszaszoknod ahhoz a munkához? Könnyebb lesz, ha ismét a mi világunkban leszel, addig pedig kitartást! Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, de erős vagy, és sikerülni fog! Nyugodtan írj le mindent, ha tudok, segítek._  
_Szép napot,_  
_Perselus”_


	13. Chapter 13

A következő hetekben Lily és Perselus végig leveleztek. Az asszony készült, hogy ott hagyja a mugli világot, és visszatérjen a fiához. Minden egyes nap pakolt, és rendezkedett.  
A munkáját igyekezett a lehető legjobban elvégezni, de egyre inkább csak arra tudott, gondolni, hogy minden nappal közelebb kerül, hogy találkozzon Harryvel. Megpróbálta az irodában kizárni a fiát a fejéből, de csak akkor tudta, mikor nem volt egyedül. Clara és Peter sokszor töltötték vele az időt, nem csak ebédkor, de időnként egyikük mellé telepedett dolgozni. Lily kimondatlanul is nagyon hálás volt nekik, és ilyenkor úgy érezte magát, mint mielőtt megtudta volna az igaságot.  
A nő észre se vette, hogy milyen hamar eltelt az idő, mígnem egy ismeretlen bagoly kopogtatását hallotta az ablakán. Beengedte a sötétülő égből az állatot, és kellemesen meglepődött, mikor kinyitotta, és látta, hogy Perselus ír; ez figyelmeztette, hogy már le is teltek utolsó napjai. A férfi tájékoztatta, hogy beszélt Minervával, és néhány házi manót a Prince-kúriára rendel, hogy segítsenek Lilynek. Emellett felhívta a figyelmét az asszonynak arra is, hogy mielőtt visszaküldené őket, alkalmazzon egy felejtésbűbájt.  
Lily egy cseppet elérzékenyülve gondolt arra, hogy mindjárt visszamehet, és találkozhat a fiával. Mikor erre gondolt, akkor látta meg a férfinek az utóiratát. _„P.S.: Direkt nem Hirfaelort küldtem, ő Hedvig Saelon baglya. Gondoltam jó, ha megismered.”_ Most, hogy látott Harryből egy részt, eleredtek a könnyei. Kinyújtotta a karját, és óvatosan megsimogatta a fehér gyöngybaglyot, aki türelmesen várakozott a válasznak a kézbesítésére. A nő érintésére felemelte a fejét, és csőrével a nő felé kapott.  
\- Gyere Hedvig! – hívta, és bevitte a hálószobájába, ahol Hirfaelor is lakott. Adott némi bagoly csemegét az állatnak, míg megírja a válaszát a férfinak.  
A csengő hangja zavarta meg, mikor a baglyokkal foglalkozott, mire kiindult a szobából. A hálószoba ajtaját épp csak behúzta, majd a bejárathoz érve kilesett a kémlelő ablakon. Kicsit elcsodálkozott, de mosolyogva nyitott ajtót.  
\- Szia! – mosolygott egy picit zavartan az ajtóban álló férfira. – Gyere be!  
\- Szia Lily! – mosolygott le rá Peter, és belépett az ajtón.  
\- Kérsz inni valamit? – invitálta be a férfit a nagyszobába.  
\- Nem, köszönöm – ült le a kanapéra, majd a nőre nézett. – Búcsúzni jöttem! – mondta határozottan.  
\- Búcsúzni? – kérdezte kicsit értetlenül a nő, miközben leült a kanapé másik oldalára.  
\- Igen, hiszen már nem dolgozol a cégnél…  
Lily nem értette a férfit, de kíváncsian várt. Peter szemeiben valami, eddig még nem látott tűz égett, és ez valamilyen szinten tetszett neki. Ezen kívül annak is örült, hogy látja a férfit, bár még mindig kicsit nehezen tudott a vele való kapcsolatára gondolni.  
\- Hamarosan elmész… - ült közelebb Peter.  
\- Igen, ez így van. Két nap múlva megyek… - mondta kicsit halkan.  
A férfi határozottan megcsókolta a nőt, akit ez teljesen meglepett. Peter közel húzta magához Lilyt, és elkezdte a hátát simogatni, de egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a csókot. A nőt egy kicsit zavarta ez a hirtelen kitört érzelem, ami a férfiből áradt, és megpróbált elhúzódni. A férfi viszont nem engedte el, csak erősen tartotta, és szinte az ölébe ültette Lilyt.

***

Harry a barátaival a Griffendél-toronyban ült, és tanultak a RAVASZ-ra. Hermione előtt az _"Átváltozástanról haladóknak"_ volt kinyitva, míg Ron a lány jegyzeteit vizsgálta a szemeivel. Velük ellentétben Harry a _"Bájitaltan haladóknak"_ -ot olvasta. Az elmúlt hetekben szokásává vált, hogy mielőtt lemegy Piton professzorhoz elolvassa az aznapi bájitalról való tudnivalókat.  
Csendben ültek a zsúfolt klubhelyiségben, mikor egy kopogás zavarta meg a figyelmüket. Elsőre nem is tűnt fel nekik, majd Ron az ablakhoz fordult.  
\- Harry, itt van Hedvig! – szólt a barátjának, mire az felállt, és beengedte a baglyot.  
\- Szia! Mit hoztál? – kérdezte az állatra mosolyogva.  
A fiú lekötötte az állat lábáról a levelet, majd csodálkozva rápillantott. A zöld színű pecséten apró virágok öleltek körbe egy nagy _„E”_ betűt. _Ezt még sosem láttam… Vajon ki írhatta? Kié lehet ez a jelzés?_  
Hermione és Ron is várakozva figyeltek, és Harry közéjük ült, miközben feltörte a pecsétet, és kinyitotta a levelet.  
_"Perselus,"_  
\- Harry! Azonnal tedd vissza! – szólt rá halkan Hermione. – Ez nem neked jött…  
\- Mione! Hogy… Hogy hozhatott volna Hedvig levelet Pitonnak? – kérdezte a fiú megdöbbenve.  
A lány kiszórt maguk köré egy némító bűbájt, ezzel biztosítva, hogy a körülöttük lévők ne hallhassák őket.  
\- Nem tudom, de láthatod, hogy nem a tied a levél…  
\- Ajj már Mione! Ez Harrynek jött, hadd olvassa el! – állt a barátjának a pártjára Ron is.  
" _Perselus,_  
_Köszönöm, hogy szóltál, teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy már le is telt az idő… Annyi minden történt… Gyere vissza! Muszáj találkoznom veled… Nálad várlak…_  
_Mindent elintéztem, amit csak tudtam, a többi meg… Csak gyere el, mindent elmondok majd!"_  
Harry itt tartott a levélben, mikor Hermione kikapta a kezéből a levelet.  
\- Mione! – szólt a lányra.  
\- Harry! Ez nem a tiéd… - mondta a lehető legmagabiztosabban, és egy varázslattal visszaváltoztatta, mintha ki sem nyitották volna.  
Míg a fiú olvasta a levelet, Hermione is gyorsan végig futtatta rajta a szemét, és megakadt a legutolsó mondatnál: _„Köszönöm, hogy Hedviggel küldted a levelet, jó volt érezni egy kicsit Saelon közelségét, és megismerni belőle egy darabot. L.”_  
A lány egyből megértette a helyzetet, de nem igazán tudta felfogni. _A pecséten az „E” betű… És ez a mondat… Az „L” betű… Piton professzor pedig mindig is szerette… És a háború vége óta másképp bánik Harryvel… Nem lehet, hogy… Márpedig biztos… Lily él…_  
\- Harry…! – szólt rá határozottan a lány. – Le kell vinned ezt Piton professzornak, most!  
\- Hermione!  
\- Nem érdekel… Ha nem viszed le most neki, még egyszer nem varázsolom vissza… - tudta jól, hogy a másik két fiú nem ismeri a bűbájt, és próbált uralkodni magán.  
_Harrynek muszáj tudnia róla, de… De nem így…_


	14. Chapter 14

Az elmúlt hetekben Draco sokat törte a fejét a történteken. Még mindig nehezen tudta feldolgozni, hogy a szülei, mint _„őrült, gyilkos halálfalók”_ az Azkabanba kerültek, és ezzel aláásták a Malfoy család jó hírnevét. Az iskolában is, szinte mindenki elkerülte, barátai, Crack és Monstro a háborúban meghaltak, így teljesen egyedül volt. Megértette, hogy senki nem akar egy halálfaló közelében lenni, mert magát is annak tartotta. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ő volt az Áruló, aki elárulta a Világos Oldalt, mikor Harry _„meghalt”_ , és elsőként állt át Voldemort mellé.  
A napokat a Roxfort folyosóin sétálva töltötte, az órákon pedig próbálta meghúzni magát. Nem az volt, aki a háború előtt, egy teljesen más ember lett belőle. A Mardekár klubhelyiségében sem szeretett lenni, mert még a saját házának a tanulói is kiutálták – ő legalábbis így látta –, ezért nagyrészt a könyvtárban ült, egy eldugott sarokban.  
A sötét sarokból sokszor látta, ahogy Harry a barátaival tanul, így azt is látta, hogy ők szép lassan feldolgozzák a történteket. Kezdetben még csak csendben tanultak, majd lassan ismét nevetgéltek, és szórakoztak, mint a háború előtt. Ilyenkor még jobban egyedül érezte magát, és azt kívánta, bár lennének barátai, vagy legalább olyan emberek, akik elfogadják.  
Sokat gondolkodott Perseluson is, de nem tudott vele mit kezdeni. Egyértelmű volt számára, hogy a keresztapja, ki tudja milyen régóta kém volt, és elárulta a szüleit. Az apja és az anyja bíztak a professzorban, aki viszont nem érdemelte meg ezt a bizalmat, hisz semmit nem tett értük. Igaz, hogy kiskorában, ha kellett Perselus mellette volt, ahogy az is, hogy az iskolában is kivételezett vele, és… _Megtette helyettem… Mert én képtelen voltam rá… De persze, biztos csak azért segített, mert Bellatrix ráerőltette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt. Kényszerből segített, és nem azért, mert segíteni akart…_  
Észre sem vette, de mikor ez járt a fejében már elhaladt a Mardekár klubhelyiségének az ajtaja mellett. Csak sétált tovább a hideg pince folyosóján, mígnem bele nem ütközött valami nagy, fekete, puha anyagba.  
\- Mr. Malfoy! – hallotta az ismerős, hideg hangot, mire egyből visszalépett.  
\- Elnézést kérek, professzor! Elgondolkoztam, és nem vettem észre… - vallotta be, bár félt, hogy ez hány pontjába fog kerülni a házának.  
\- Jöjjön velem! – szólt rá szigorúan Perselus, majd az irodájába vezette a fiút.  
Draco félve ült le az egyik asztalnál, és várta az elkerülhetetlen büntetőmunkát. Perselus viszont vele szembe húzott egy széket, és leült a fiúval átellenben.  
\- Mi a baj Draco?! – kérdezte választ várva, de mégis kedvesen.  
A fiú pár pillanatig csak ült egy helyben, majd komoran a tanárára nézett.  
\- Csak elgondolkoztam, uram.  
\- Draco! Baj van, látom jól. Addig nem engedlek el innen, míg el nem mondod mi a gondod…  
\- Nem fogom elmondani! – mondta határozottan. – Önnek nem!  
\- Beszélned kell valakivel… Én vagyok a keresztapád, vagyis a legmegfelelőbb ember…  
\- Nem! – utasította el egyből a fiú komor arccal. – SOHA nem fogok magával beszélni!  
\- Mi bajod van velem? – Perselus próbált kedves lenni, de hangjából csak nehezen tudta eltávolítani a dühöt.  
\- Hogy mi bajom? Elárult! Az egész családomat elárulta, a szüleimet, engem, és… És… - tört ki a fiú. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy még egyszer megalázzon minket! Mi megbíztunk magában… A szüleim a legjobb barátjuknak tartották magát… De maga… Maga…  
\- Draco! – szólt a lehető legnyugodtabb hangján, de még így is feszült volt. – Hadd magyarázzam el neked a történteket.  
\- Nem vagyok kíváncsi egy meséjére sem!  
\- Draco! Tudom, hogy ez nehéz lehet neked, de kérlek, adj egy esélyt, hogy elmagyarázzam. Meg fogsz érteni, értelmes fiú vagy!  
Perselus csak várt egy kis ideig, de mivel a másik fiú nem reagált sehogy, így végül óvatosan belekezdett.  
\- Tudom, hogy azt érzed, hogy elárultalak titeket… De kezdetben tényleg egy voltam közülük… Apáddal itt lettünk barátok, és ő volt az, aki bevezetett ebbe a társaságba. Hű követője lettem Voldemortnak, és tényleg komolyan is gondoltam az elveit… Bizonyára tudod mi történt Potter családjával… Az változtatott meg… Szerettem Potter anyját, és nem tudtam elviselni, hogy meghalt… - ahogy az asszonyra gondolt, magában elmosolyodott. Hiszen, hamarosan ismét láthatja, épen és egészségesen.  
\- Nem érdekel Potter! – mondta Draco határozottan.  
\- Hát persze… Tudod, bármit megtettem volna, hogy megvédjem őket… Csak az anyja miatt… Ezért felajánlottam Dumbeldore-nak, hogy kémkedek neki, ha megmenti őket… A történtek után az igazgató mellettem állt, és nem éreztem helyén valónak, hogy eljátsszam a bizalmát…  
\- Ezért velünk tette ezt meg mi? – kérdezte kiakadva.  
\- Draco! Ez nem igaz! Hozzátok ugyanúgy hűséges voltam, mint korábban! De már nemcsak hozzátok, de az igazgatóhoz is. Igen, nem egyszer nehéz volt, mindkét oldalnak hűségesnek lenni, de komolyan gondoltam minden egyes tettemet, amit értetek tettem. Kiálltam apád mellett, mikor a tárgyalása volt. Hozzád is! Mindig vigyáztam rád, és ki álltam melletted!  
\- Mégis… Maga tehet róla, hogy ott vannak a szüleim, ahol… - képtelen volt mások számára kiejteni az Azkaban szót a szüleivel kapcsolatban.  
\- Nem akartam, hogy oda kerüljenek. Ha tudtam volna, megakadályoztam volna, de bizonyára te is tudod, hogy nem voltam magamnál, mikor az ő ügyüket tárgyalták… Még a sajátomon sem tudtam részt venni… - vallotta be, és arra gondolt, amiket korábban Minerva mondott neki. Az igazgatónő elintézte ezúttal is a tárgyalását, mint korábban Albus, és némi pénzbírsággal, amit már kiegyenlített meg is úszta az egészet.  
\- Mégis ott vannak…  
\- Tudom… - suttogta. – Hiányoznak?  
Draco nem tudott válaszolni, csak érezte, hogy lefolyik egy könnycsepp az arcán. Az elmúlt években sosem sírt, nem is emlékezett, mikor hullatott utoljára könnyeket.  
\- Draco! – Perselus próbált a lehető megértőbb lenni, és Lilyre gondolt közben. – Nyugodj meg! Minden rendben lesz!  
\- Dhe-hogy lhesz… - zokogta a fiú. – Mhin…denki hutál… És… Igazuk… van…  
\- Nincs igazuk! Szereted a szüleid, és miattuk cselekedtél úgy ahogy. És aki elítél miattuk az egy rohadék! Te nagyon jó ember vagy!  
\- Shenki… Senki nincs nekem…  
\- Én itt vagyok! – állt fel, és a fiú mellé lépett. – Rám számíthatsz Draco! Bármiben.  
\- Mhaga… Mhaga tette… Meg… megölte…  
\- Igen… Megöltem helyetted Dumbledoret. Tudod, az igazgató a halálán volt… És mindketten úgy véltük, nem a te feladatot, átküldeni őt a másik oldalra… Ezért magamra vállaltam… - vallotta be halkan.  
Draco csak tehetetlenül ráhajolt az asztalra, Perselus pedig melléguggolt.  
\- Én itt vagyok Draco! És segítek… Tudom, hogy nehéz, de… Idővel az emberek belátják, hogy jó ember vagy! Csak legyél önmagad, és ne az, akit a szüleid akartak…  
Perselust kopogás zavarta meg, mire felállt, és Dracora pillantott.  
\- Szedd össze magad! – szólt lehetőleg kedvesen a fiúra.  
Draco kihúzta magát, de nem pillantott hátra az ajtóra, csak mereven, egyenes háttal ülve maga elé meredt. Perselus pedig szigorú hangon zengte:  
\- Szabad!  
Az ajtó kinyílt, és Harry lépett be rajta, arca zavart, majd döbbenetet tükrözött, mikor meglátta Dracot a bájitaltanár mellett.  
\- Szeretnék beszélni magával professzor! – mondta enyhén félve.  
Perselus a másik fiúra pillantott, majd szigorúan, de lehetőleg kedvesen Dracora szólt.  
\- Most menjen Mr. Malfoy! Legközelebb folytatjuk!  
Draco szinte mereven felállt, és kiindult az irodából. Fel sem emelte a fejét, mikor elment Harry mellett, csak kisietett.  
\- Mit akar Potter? – dörrent a fiúra a tanár.  
\- Én… Nem tudom, hogy, de… Szóval… Levele jött… - mondta zavartan.  
\- Tessék? – kapta fel Perselus a fejét, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha meglepődött volna.  
\- Hedvig… A baglyom… Levelet hozott magának…  
\- Honnan tudja, hogy nem a magáé? – kérdezte idegesen. – Kinyitotta?  
\- Igen… - nyújtotta Harry a tanár felé remegő kézzel a levelet.  
Perselus elvette gyorsan a levelet, és feltörte a megjavított pecsétet.  
\- Elolvasta? – kérdezte idegesen.  
\- Én… - kezdte Harry.  
\- Elolvasta?! – ordított rá a fiúra.  
\- Nem… - bökte ki halkan. Úgy gondolta jobb, ha hallgat arról, hogy elkezdte olvasni.  
\- TŰNJÖN INNEN! – ordított a fiúra.  
\- De… A korrepetálás…  
\- NEM FOGOK MAGÁNAK SEGÍTENI! TŰNJÖN INNEN POTTER!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Ez most kicsit hosszabb lett, mint szokott, remélem tetszeni fog.:)

Perselus a dühtől tajtékzott, míg a fiú ki nem ment. _Hogy lehet ennyire értelmetlen azaz átkozott bagoly? Még rendesen megnevelni sem képes ez a semmirekellő az állatát?_  
Dühösen átvágtatott az irodájából az egyik ajtón a lakásába, és enyhén remegve ledöntötte a legelső dolgot, ami a kezébe került, az egyik könyves szekrényét. A rajta lévő könyvek mind a földre csapódtak, de Perselus ebből semmit nem érzékelt. Öntudatlanul szórt ki egy némító bűbájt, hogy a folyosón elhaladva az emberek ne hallják a dühöngését.  
_Ha elolvasta, és… Azt mondta, hogy nem olvasta el, de ő Harry Potter… Minden-szabályt-megszegő Harry Potter… Ha tudja, hogy Lily… De nem tudhatja… Valószínűleg nekem támadt volna… De akkor is… Hiszen Lily „E” betűje… És ki mástól kaphatna levelet, ha soha senkivel nem levelezett az asszonyon kívül?_  
Perselusnak nem túl sok idejébe telt, míg úgy ahogy lenyugodott, és meggyőzte magát, hogy Potter nem olvasta végig a levelét. Mikor körbenézett a szobájában, láthatta, hogy enyhén kitombolta magát, mivel a könyvek mellett, a földön volt még a feldöntött dohányzó asztal, és a rajta elhelyezett dolgai, illetve egy váza, amit valahogy a kandallóról lökött le a földre.  
Egy gyors _„Reparo”_ után leült a kanapéjára, és magához hívta az időközben elejtett levelet.  
_„Perselus,_  
_Köszönöm, hogy szóltál, teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy már le is telt az idő… Annyi minden történt… Gyere vissza! Muszáj találkoznom veled… Nálad várlak…_  
_Mindent elintéztem, amit csak tudtam, a többi meg… Csak gyere el, mindent elmondok majd! Muszáj beszélnem valakivel, és csak te vagy, akivel tudok… Remélem, eljössz!_  
_Saelonnal minden rendben? Sikerült már megtanulnia, hogy kell megfelelően felaprítani a liliom levelet a Halállátóhoz? Tudom, hogy szereted kipróbáltatni a diákjaidon, amit csinálnak, de rajta most ne próbáld ki… Tudod miért ne…_  
_Várom, hogy találkozzunk már, szükségem van rá! És rád is…_  
_Köszönöm, hogy Hedviggel küldted a levelet, jó volt érezni egy kicsit Saelon közelségét, és megismerni belőle egy darabot._  
_L.”_  
Perselus egyből látta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Az asszony írása nem emlékeztetett a korábbi leveleihez, úgy vette ki, a nő remegve írhatta a sorokat. Emellett a szavaiból sütött, hogy valami nincs rendben, ezért akarja látni a férfit. Perselus mégis örült egy kicsit, hogy Lily tényleg számít rá, és bízik benne, mint régen.  
Magára kanyarította a köpenyét, aminek a zsebébe süllyesztette a levelet, és kiviharzott a folyosóra. Minél hamarabb ki akart érni az épületből, hogy hopponáljon, hiszen Lilynek szüksége van rá. _Lily vár. Muszáj sietnem, szüksége van rám!_  
\- Perselus! – állította meg a férfit a mögüle felhangzó utasítás.  
Miután rendezte az arcán a vonásait a szokásos komorságra, megfordult.  
\- Minerva! – köszöntötte az igazgatónőt.  
\- Hova mész ilyen későn Perselus? Reméltem játszhatnánk egy sakk-partit, és közben beszélgethetnénk…  
\- Sajnálom, de fontos levelem jött…  
\- Oh. Ugyanattól, akivel rendszeresen levelezel már egy ideje? – kérdezte tapintatosan, de halvány mosollyal a száján.  
\- Nem a te dolgod Minerva! Most pedig ha megbocsátasz, mennem kell… - ezzel megfordult, és tovább vágtatott a Nagy Kapu felé, hátra sem pillantva.  
Amilyen gyorsan lehetett, kisietett a Roxfortot őrző bűbájok hatása alól, majd a sarkán megfordulva a Prince-kúriára hopponált.  
Nem messze a bejárattól érkezett meg, és a házából enyhe fénysugarak törtek elő az ablakokon keresztül. Egyből besietett az épületbe, de senkit nem látott, ezért magához hívta az egyik manót. Winky meg is jelent, és készségesen meghajolt a professzora előtt.  
\- Winky, érkezett már meg rajtam kívül valaki a házba?! – kérdezte parancsolóan.  
\- Nem, uram!  
\- Köszönöm! Menjetek vissza a Roxfortba, már nem lesz rátok szükségem! – adta ki az utasítást, mire a manó megfordult, és átment egy másik szobába.  
Perselus nem sokkal később hallotta a hopponálással járó pukkanásokat, és nyugodtan vette tudomásul, hogy egyedül van. _Így a házimanók már nem okoznak több gondot… Nem kell kitörölni a memóriájukból Lilyt, se azt, hogy segítettek az asszonynak…_  
A férfi idegesen járkált a nagyszobában, míg várta az asszonyt. Nem tudta, mi történt, csak azt, hogy itt a helye, amint Lily megérkezik. _Szüksége van rám! Nem hagyhatom cserben… Csak érjen ide… Utána majd segítek neki, bármiről is legyen szó… Talán csak nem bírja tovább, és látni akarja a fiát… Potter… Az átkozott fiú, hogy látta a levelet… És azaz átkozott bagoly, hogy nem volt képes hozzám hozni, mikor megmondtam neki…_  
A férfit még a szokásos pukkanás sem húzta ki a gondolataiból, csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor hallotta, hogy a kúria ajtaja kinyílik. Egyből kivágtatott, hogy lássa az asszonyt, de az ajtóban megakadt.  
Lily maga előtt lebegtetve a ládáit lépett be a bejáraton. Szemei vörösek voltak a sírástól, és a kezében lévő pálca enyhén remegett. Ahogy meglátta a férfit magával szemben, leeresztette a karját, mire a ládák hangos puffanással a földre estek. Perselust ez a hang kizökkentette, és két gyors lépéssel máris a nő előtt állt meg.  
\- Lily?! – kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Perselus! – a nő átölelte a férfit, és szorosan hozzábújt.  
Perselusban hirtelen a teljes nyugalom lett úrrá, ahogy a karjait az oly rég szeretett nő köré fonta. Ez viszont nem tartott sokáig, mert tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Érezte Lily enyhe rázkódását, ahogy hallotta az elfojtott sírását is.  
\- Gyere Lily, menjünk be a szobába! – kérte, és bár még mindig tartva az asszonyt, elindult befelé.  
Lassan bevezette a szobába a nőt, érezte, hogy az asszony nem bírna gyorsabban menni. Nem akarta siettetni, de egyre jobban befeszült az aggódástól, és az idegességtől.  
Amint beértek, lenyomta az asszonyt a kanapéra, ő maga pedig a nő mellé ült le.  
\- Lily! Mi történt? Mi a baj? – kérdezte a lehető leggyengédebben, és igyekezett a benne lévő feszültséget nem visszaadni.  
\- Pers…  
\- Ssss! Nyugodj meg Lily! Bármi történt is, itt vagyok, és minden rendben lesz! – simogatta meg a nő vállát.  
Lily egy darabig nem tudott megszólalni, csak a férfi talárjához bújt, és zokogott. Perselus bármennyire is ideges volt, próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, és simogatta az asszony hátát. Meg akarta őt nyugtatni. _Bármi történt is vele, erre van most szüksége. Nyugalomra!_  
\- Lily! Nyugodj meg! Nem akarsz aludni? – kérdezte tapintatosan.  
\- Pers… Én… El akarom… Mondani…  
\- Ssss! Bármi történt is Lily, nyugodj meg! Minden rendben lesz!  
\- Pe… Peter…  
\- Peter? Ki az a Peter? – kérdezte enyhén összeszoruló gyomorral.  
\- A… munkatársam volt… És… Pers… - Lily ismét megrázkódott, és közelebb bújt a férfihoz.  
\- Ssss! – simogatta még mindig az asszony hátát.  
\- Mi… Találkoztunk… - kezdett bele lassan. – És… Aztán…  
\- Lily… - suttogta aggódva.  
\- Pers… Ő… Ő…  
\- Bántott? – kérdezte a férfi, és próbált kedves lenni. _Ha az a Peter vagy ki bántani merte Lilyt… Megkeserüli…_  
\- Csak… Csak akart… - nyögte a nő zokogva.  
_Az az átkozott… Ezt még megbánja…_  
\- Nyugodj meg Lily! – szorította szorosan magához az asszonyt, és simogatta.  
\- Hirfaelor és Hedvig… Ők… Segítettek…  
\- Ssss! Nyugalom! Senki nem fog bántani, vigyázok rád!  
Hosszú percekig csak ültek egymás mellett, miközben Perselus próbálta megnyugtatni az asszonyt. Simogatta a hátát, és beszélt hozzá nyugtató hangon, bár magában egyáltalán nem volt az érzéseinek az ura. _Azaz átkozott kis… Nem bánthatta Lilyt! Senki nem bánthatja! Hogy merészelte…?_  
Végül Perselus felállt, és felhúzta magával a nőt is. Feltámogatta az asszony szobájába, és lefektette annak ágyára.  
\- Aludj Lily! Az segíteni fog! – takarta be az asszonyt.  
\- Pers… - zokogott még mindig a nő.  
\- Ssss! – simogatta meg az arcát, és mellé ült az ágyra.  
Perselus végig a nő mellett maradt, míg az el nem aludt, majd átment a saját szobájába. _Nem hagyom itt Lilyt! Nem érdekel az iskola, szüksége van rám! Minervának majd kitalálok valamit, de Lilynek szüksége van rám!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a következő fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog.:)

Idegesen levetette magát az ágyára, ahogy becsukta maga után az ajtót. Aggódott Lilyért, de nem tudott most többet érte tenni. _Senki nem bánthatja Lilyt! Hogy merészelte aza... Egyszerűen nem tehette!_  
Perselus a dühtől tajtékozva állt fel, és kiviharzott a szobájából. Levágtatott a lépcsőn, ki a házából is, majd megfordult a sarkán, és elhopponált. Maga sem tudta pontosan, hova is fog érkezni, de nem is érdekelte. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy megbosszulja, amit az a férfi tett az asszonyért.  
Egy háznak a nappalijában találta magát, ahol idegesen körbe nézett. Kezében egyenesen ott tartotta a pálcáját, reflexszerűen előkapta, mikor megérkezett. _A ház üres_ állapította meg, miután végig sétált benne. A pálcáját visszarakta a talárjába, majd leült a kanapéra, és idegesen várakozott, hogy a férfi haza érjen.  
Nagyjából fél órát kellett várnia, mikor hallotta az ajtó nyílását, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott. _Ezt még megbánja…_  
Peter nyugodtan ment be a nappalijába, és csak akkor vette észre a betolakodót, mikor felkapcsolta a lámpáját.  
\- Ki maga, és mit akar? – kérdezte határozottan.  
\- Maga mit képzel? – állt fel Perselus, és két gyors lépéssel átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot. – Hogy merészelte bántani Lilyt?!  
\- Ki maga, hogy róla beszél nekem? Ő a barátnőm! – mondta határozottan a férfi.  
\- Tényleg? Ezért támadta le? Hát képzelje, én a barátja vagyok, és Lily mostantól nálam fog lakni! És jobban teszi, ha elfelejti, másképp nagyon megbánja! – időközben már előkapta a pálcáját is, amit fenyegetően a férfi arcának szegezett.  
\- Nem tudom ki maga, de ne merészeljen fenyegetni! – lökte oldalra a kezével a botot, amit rátartottak. – Maga vette el tőlem Lilyt!  
Perselus nem is foglalkozott többet a férfival, ismét rászegezte a pálcáját, és kiszórt rá egy erényöv bűbájt. Peter egy pillanatra megdermedt, de pár pillanat után megmozdult.  
\- Incarcerandus! – Perselus rádörrent a másikra, mire az mozdulni sem tudott. – Hogy merészelte bántani Lilyt?! Maga nem ismeri őt úgy, ahogy én… Amilyen valójában…!  
\- Mit csinált? Eresszen el! – próbált Peter szabadulni, de a kötöző ártás ellen nem tudott mit tenni.  
Perselus nem is foglalkozott a férfival, egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett annak kiabálását. Kiszórt egy felejtés átkot a földön fekvő emberre, ezzel biztosítva, hogy az örökre elfelejtse Lilyt. Bár sajnos egy részt kénytelen volt meghagyni a férfi elméjében, de csak a legszükségesebbre törekedett, szimpla munkatársnak állította be a nőt. Magát egy vendégnek mutatta be, akivel az este borozgattak a férfival, és egy új munka lehetőségéről beszélgettek.  
Amint végzett, gyorsan levette a korábban kilőtt átkot, majd a talárjába csúsztatta a pálcáját, és egy kényszeredett mosolyt vett fel az arcára. Egyik kezét nyújtva Peter felé lehajolt, hogy felsegítse.  
\- Azt hiszem, sokat ittunk… - mondta lehetőleg kedélyesen. – Talán jobb, ha megyek is.  
\- Oh, hogy ne… Máris kikísérem… - indultak az ajtó felé.  
Amilyen gyorsan lehetett Perselus eltűnt a lakás közeléből, majd egy sötét sikátorban ismét megfordult a sarkán, ezúttal a Prince-kúriába hopponált.

***

Másnap Perselus már nagyon hamar felkelt. Szinte nem is aludt egész éjjel, aggódott a másik szobában alvó nőért. Az éjjel párszor be is nézett hozzá, hogy minden rendben van-e, de mindig csak azt látta, hogy az asszony nyugodtan alszik.  
Mikor már nem bírt tovább forgolódni, lesétált a földszintre, és a konyhába ment reggelizni. Ezúttal nem várta meg, míg az asszony felkel, magába roskadva ült le enni. _Megérdemelte azaz átkozott ficsúr, hogy soha ne lehessen gyereke… Soha nem fog többet senkit sem bántani… Csak Lily jöjjön rendbe! Bármit megteszek, csak tegye túl magát ezen…_  
Idegesen levágta a félig megevett pirítósát, majd felállt, és készített párat a nőnek is. Amíg várt a kenyerekre, elővett egy kistálat, mert bele némi eperlekvárt, és levette még a nő bögréjét is, amibe töltött kávét. Ez alatt az idő alatt próbált egy kicsit lenyugodni, majd felindult az emeletre. Kezében egy tálcán vitte az elkészített reggelit, majd benyitott a vendége szobájába.  
Mikor az ajtóhoz ért Perselus elsuttogott egy _„Alohomora”_ -t, mire az ajtó kinyílt. Megelégedve látta, hogy Lily nyugodtan aludt a nagy franciaágyon, és óvatosan az ágy mellé lépett. Letette az éjjeliszekrényre a tálcát, majd leguggolt az ágy mellé.  
\- Lily! Kelj fel! Reggel van! – keltegette a nőt, és igyekezett nyugodt hangnemet megütni. – Ébresztő!  
Elkezdte finoman simogatni az asszony arcát is, majd hamarosan a nő megmozdult. Persleus egyből elkapta a kezét, nem akarta megijeszteni Lilyt. Kicsit hátrébb is húzódott, de még mindig a földön guggolva nézte az ébredező nőt.  
\- Jó reggelt Perselus! – suttogta álmosan Lily, ahogy ránézett a férfira.  
\- Neked is! – mosolyodott el halványan. – Ülj fel, és egyél! Hoztam reggelit.  
Lily engedelmeskedett, de közben Perselus is felállt. Kezébe vette az éjjeliszekrényről a tálcát, és a nő ölébe tette, habár előtte az asszony egy kicsit odébb húzódott.  
\- Ülj le! – kérte a férfit, mire az óvatosan leült az ágy szélére.  
Perselus egy darabig várt, míg a nő elkezdett enni, majd óvatosan megkérdezte.  
\- Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Megvagyok… - suttogta maga elé bámulva. – A legrosszabb az volt, hogy utána… Nem volt kinek elmondani… És nem tudtam, hogy eljössz-e…  
\- Persze, hogy eljöttem. Megígértem, hogy ha kellek, jövök…  
\- Olyan… Olyan rossz volt Pers…  
\- Elhiszem, de már vége! Peter soha többet nem fog bántani! Se téged, se másokat…  
\- Tessék? Hogy érted? – kérdezte kicsit zavartan Lily, és felnézett a férfira, miközben megkent egy újabb pirítóst.  
\- Miután lefeküdtél, meglátogattam… És gondoskodtam róla, hogy elfelejtsen, és ne tudjon bántani senkit! – vallotta be a férfi.  
\- Pers…  
\- Most már vége!  
\- Mit csináltál vele? – kérdezte a nő, halvány mosollyal az arcán. Még mindig feszült volt, de egyben kíváncsi is.  
\- Nos… Kitöröltelek az emlékezetéből, és gondoskodtam róla, hogy soha ne lehessen családja…  
\- Hogy mi? – nézett a nő döbbenten a másik férfira.  
\- Hát igen… Ki szórtam rá egy erényöv bűbájt… - vallotta be.  
\- Pers… - nevetett fel halványan az asszony.  
\- Nem hagyhatom, hogy bántsanak! – mondta őszintén, és némiképp gyengéden is.  
\- Köszönöm! – hajolt hozzá közel, és adott egy puszit a férfi arcára.  
Perselus nagyon meglepődött, ahogy a bensőjét elárasztotta a rég nem érzett boldogság. Nem akarta engedni, hogy így érezzen, hiszen a nőnek most időre van szüksége. De olyan rég nem érezte ezt… Olyan rég volt igazán boldog, tulajdonképpen még sosem. Mindig volt valami, ami beárnyékolta az életét, először az apja, aztán a Tekergők, majd Voldermort…  
\- Most mennem kell. Valószínűleg hiányolnak az iskolában, és órákat kell tartanom… Te csak maradj, és pihend ki magad! Ha végeztem, visszajöjjek? – kérdezte tapintatosan. – Vagy egyedül akarsz lenni?  
\- Gyere vissza! – kérte. – Találkozol ma Harryvel?  
\- Igen, velük kezdek – mondta rosszallva és némi humoros haraggal a hangjában.  
\- Értem. Tudom, hogy nem fogod megmondani neki, de puszilom.  
\- Lily… - halványan rámosolygott a férfi.  
\- Pers… Hiányzik…  
\- Tudom! De már csak két hét, és láthatod! És mindenről beszámolok majd, tudod jól.  
\- Tudom… Kérlek, vigyázz rá!  
\- Ne aggódj! Minden rendben lesz Harryvel! De most mennem kell… Minerva valószínűleg már keres, hogy nem jelentem meg reggelinél… És este is csak úgy magára hagytam…  
\- Hogy hogy? – kérdezte Lily kicsit zavartan.  
Perselusnak közben eszébe jutottak az estének a pillanatai. _Potter látta a levelet, még ha tagadja is, hogy olvasta… És Minerva is sejthet dolgokat, hiszen… A francba._  
\- Miután megkaptam a leveled, egyből elindultam, hogy ide jöjjek. Akkor futottam össze vele, és beszélni akart valamiről velem… Közöltem vele, hogy sietek…  
\- Oh, értem!  
\- Biztos valamelyik Mardekárosom csinált valamit… Gyakran előfordul… - mondta némi haraggal a hangjában.  
\- Minden rendben lesz! – fogta meg a férfi kezét. – De jobb, ha most mész, mielőtt rájönnek, hogy nem vagy az épületben…  
\- Mindenképp rájönnek… - mondta kicsit mérgesen, de közben valahol nagyon mélyen, örömmel töltötte el a nő érintése.  
\- Ne idegeskedj! – kérte, majd kiitta a bögréből a maradék kávét.  
\- Rendben – mosolygott halványan a nőre. – Hozzak még fel valamit?  
\- Nem kell! Köszönöm ezt is, nem kellett volna…  
\- Lily! – szólt a nőre kicsit szigorúan, de némi humorral a hangjában.  
\- Pers! Minden rendben velem! Most már legalábbis…  
\- Örülök! – állt fel a férfi, és elvette a nőtől a tálcát. – Akkor délután, amint végeztem, jövök. Kénytelen leszek az iskolában ebédelni, de ne aggódj, a konyhában találsz mindenfélét, nyugodtan főzzél, amit akarsz.  
\- Rendben – állt fel Lily is. – Köszönöm Perselus!  
A nő hálásan nézett fel a vele szemben álló férfira, majd szinte öntudatlanul is megcsókolta a másikat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a következő fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog.:)

Lily csak egy pillanatra csókolta meg a férfit, majd hátat fordított, és kiment a fürdőbe. Perselus hirtelen mozdulni sem tudott, csak állt a szobában, míg a nő be nem csukta maga mögött az ajtót. A férfi ekkor fordult csak ki a nő hálójából, és szinte hipnotikusan ment le a földszintre. Zavarban volt, és szinte fel sem fogta a történteket.  
Gépiesen bepakolt a mosogatóba, és egy gyors varázslattal mindent elmosogatott. Ugyanezzel a monotonitással sétált ki a kertjébe, majd a sarkán megfordulva a Roxfort elé hopponált.  
Perselus fel sem fogta, mi történt, olyan rég vágyott már erre… _Hiszen kiskorom óta szeretem… És szinte 20 éve vártam erre… Most meg… Egyáltalán, miért tette? Hiszen… Biztos csak hálája jeléül… De hát tudja, hogy szeretem… Mindig is tudta, hogy szeretem, annak ellenére is, hogy Pottert választotta…_  
\- Perselus! – szólította meg Minerva, mire megállt, és az igazgatónőre nézett.  
\- Mit óhajt Minerva?  
\- Ahogy tegnap is említettem, mielőtt elszaladt volna, beszélni szeretnék magával…  
\- Jövök… - el sem tudta képzelni, mit akarhat az igazgatónő, de nem is akarta. Nem ment ki a fejéből, hogy Lily, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de megcsókolta.  
Perselus az igazgatónő után fölment az igazgatóiba. Komor arca elrejtette az érzéseit, amiket reggel óta érzett. Ezen kívül kíváncsi volt egy kicsit is, mi az, amit Minerva akart, és ami nem várhat az órák végéig.  
Amint felértek a lépcsőn, Minerva hellyel kínálta a bájital tanárt, majd miután Perselus leült, ő is helyet foglalt az igazgatói asztal mögött.  
\- Nos Perselus. A Minisztérium eredetileg úgy határozott, hogy a tanév végével fel kell mondanom neked – mondta nyílt őszinteséggel.  
\- Tessék? És csak most szól? Mihez kezdjek most? Valamivel több, mint 2 hetem maradt munkát keresni…  
\- Ez nem szükséges Perselus. Fellebbeztem a Wizengamotnál, hiszen tisztáztunk, és bizonyítottuk a hűségedet. Ezen kívül az iskola tanárairól csak nekem, az igazgatónak van döntési lehetőségem. Mivel nekünk lett igazunk, így természetesen nem kell elhagynod az iskolát, és a jövőben is számítok a szakértelmedre.  
\- Megtisztelő… És igen, élnék a lehetőséggel, mivel nincs más olyan munka lehetőségem, amiről tudnék, hogy szívesen fogadnak… - mondta, és maga is meglepődött mennyire normálisra sikeredett a hangszíne. _Miért…? Hol marad a gúnyosság? Lily…_  
\- Ezen kívül szeretnék még beszélni veled Potterről…  
\- Potterről? Mi közöm hozzá? – vette vissza a lehető legjobban az énjét.  
\- Úgy tudom, korrepetálod a háború vége óta…  
\- Nos, ezek az információid tévesek… Tegnap végeztünk… - mondta némi gúnnyal a hangjában.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte érdeklődéssel.  
\- Nos, Potter nem volt képes tiszteletben tartani a személyes dolgaimat… Most pedig ha megbocsát, mennem kell…  
\- Oh… Szóval vannak személyes dolgaid…? – húzta Minerva, hogy oldja a bájital tanár feszültségét.  
\- Persze, hogy vannak… Ne mond, hogy nem tűntek fel a levelek, amiket rendszeresen kapok… - szólt Minervára idegesen.  
\- Igen, feltűnt… Miután felgyógyultál, és pihentél egy hetet az otthonodban, azóta jönnek a levelek… Egy bizonyos L.-től… - somolygott az igazgatónő.  
\- Semmi közöd Minerva neked sem a magánéletemhez! Nem hagyom, hogy befolyásolja az iskolai teljesítményemet, és nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is zavarna azaz egy-két levél… Most pedig ha megbocsát, mennem kell órára…  
Perselus megfordult, és kivágtatott az igazgatóiból. Minden pozitív érzése, ami a reggeli eseményekből származott egy pillanat alatt szertefoszlottak. _Hogy képzeli Minerva, hogy nem számol be a munkaköri lehetőségeimről? És egyáltalán, miért állt ki mellettem, mikor egyik legfőbb célja, hogy állandóan legyőzzön? Egyébként is, semmi köze a magánéletemhez. Azzal levelezek, akivel akarok, és ha az Potter anyja…_  
Amint a pincéhez ért, elhomályosult a tekintete. _A végzős Mardekár-Griffendélesek… Már megint… Hogy lehetek mindig ilyen szerencsétlen, hogy akkor van velük órám, mikor nem akarom látni Pottert?_  
Bevágtatott a terembe, miután a tanulók is besoroltak, és idegesen kiadta az órai feladatot.  
\- Munkára! – mondta idegesen.  
A gyerekek elkezdtek dolgozni, Perselus pedig a gondolataiba tudott végre mélyedni. _Le kell nyugodni, mielőtt még valami olyat teszek, amit nem kéne… De nem könnyű… Minerva miért nem lehet olyan, mint Albus? Komolyan, ez a nő rosszabb, mint ő volt… Pár perc alatt megváltoztam… Bár jobb, mint a reggeli sokk… Ki tudja, úgy hogy tartottam volna órát, hisz feltűnt volna a végzősöknek…_  
Perselus idegesen felállt, és fenyegetve körbement a teremben. Néhány griffendélestől levont pontokat, de Harryre még egy pillanatot sem vesztegetett. _Lefogadom, hogy tegnap elolvasta a levelem… De hogy a francba nem jött rá? Ennyire még ő sem lehet hülye… Nekem kellett volna támadnia, hogy mit tudok, és mi van az anyjával…_  
Perselus egész órán idegesen járkált a tanulók között, és úgy tűnt azok észrevették tanáruknak a szokásosnál is negatívabb hangulatát. A férfinak is csak az volt a vágya, hogy minél hamarabb végezzen itt, és visszamehessen a kúriába. _Lily majd lenyugtat, ő tudja, mit csináljon…_  
Amint vége lett az órának egy határozott utasítással elküldte a tanulókat. Egyedül akart lenni, legalább addig, míg a következő csoport meg nem érkezik, hogy legilimenciával lenyugtassa magát legalább egy kicsit. Visszasétált az asztalához, és leült a székére, mikor észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül.  
\- Mit akar Miss Granger?! – kérdezte idegesen. _Erre aztán már igazán nincs szükségem… Hogy a kis Mindenttudó itt okoskodjon nekem…_  
\- Beszélni szeretnék magával professzor – mondta határozottan.  
\- Mondja végre, és menjen minél hamarabb!  
\- Igazából csak azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy mikor akarja elmondani neki?  
\- Kinek, és mit? – nem értette a lányt, de a hangjából gúny sütött ki, mintha ezt csak megjátszaná.  
\- Harrynek, hogy él az édesanyja – a lány bátran mondta ki, de szemében Perselus észrevett némi félelmet.  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszél Miss Granger. Most pedig, kifelé! – mondta komolyan, és határozottan.  
\- Nagyon jól tudja, professzor, hogy miről beszélek. Azt hiszi, nekünk tanulóknak nem tűnt fel, hogy a háború vége óta levelezik valakivel? És Harry anyjának a legutóbbi levele a Griffendél-toronyba jött, ahelyett, hogy magához ment volna…  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél, és azzal levelezek, akivel akarok… Semmi közük a magánéletemhez! – állt fel idegesen. – Most pedig KIFELÉ!  
\- Professzor… - kezdte kicsit félve. – Nem tagadhatja meg Harry elől ezt az információt… Tudnia kell róla!  
\- Azt mondtam KIFELÉ Miss Granger! És 50 pontot levonok a szemtelenkedése miatt! – Perselusban tombolt a düh. _Hogy jön, hogy megkérdőjelezze a döntéseimet? És hogy jön ahhoz, hogy utasítgasson…?_  
Miss Granger megfordult, és mérgesen kivágtatott a teremből.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione idegesen vágtatott ki a bájital teremből, és átváltoztatás órára sietett. _Hogy lehet ilyen, hogy letagadja? Biztos ki akarja sajátítani magának, hiszen szerette… De Harrynek akkor is tudnia kell róla! Hisz az édesanyja… Egyébként is, Lily is valószínűleg találkozni akarna a fiával… Bármit tesz is Piton, nem szabad ezt megtiltania…_  
Mikor a teremhez ért, még mindig ideges volt, feszülten ült le a helyére.  
\- ’Mione, mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Semmi!  
\- Piton megint szemét volt? – fordult feléjük Ron is.  
\- Mikor nem az? – néz a barátjára.  
\- Csak hagyjatok! – szólt rájuk, és a könyvébe temetkezett.  
_El kell mondanom Harrynek! Tudnia kell róla! De… Most fontosak a RAVASZ vizsgák… Talán félre tudná tenni az érzéseit a következő két hétben… Bár nem valószínű… De akkor meg a vizsgák után kell szólnom… Muszáj, hiszen tudnia kell róla, még akkor is, ha Piton nem így gondolja…_

***

Perselus idegesen ült vissza az asztala mögé, miután Miss Granger kiment. _Tudja… És el fogja mondani Potternek… Percek kérdése, és a fiú be fog vágtatni… De hát… Mit mondhatnék neki? Hogy mondhatnám, hogy nem így van? Hiszen, igaz… És való igaz, hogy titkoltam előle… Még ha csak az ő érdekeit is néztem…_  
De ahogy teltek a percek, nem nyílt az ajtó, és Potter nem jött be. Perselus ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy ideges volt, és várta az elkerülhetetlen pillanatot, ami viszont nem jött. Végül megjelentek a negyedéves Griffendél-Hugrabug csoport tagjai, és a férfi beletekintett az előtte fekvő óratervezetbe. _„Összeépítő bájital”_  
\- Mai órán egy olyan bájitalt fognak készíteni, ami elég egyszerű, de kell hozzá bizonyos érettség, ami a legtöbbjükben nincs meg, éppen ezért fokozott figyelmet követel mindannyiuktól! – kezdte az órát, mikor a diákok helyet foglaltak. – Ki tudja, mire jó az Összeépítő bájital?  
A tanulók legtöbbje félve ült a helyén, majd páran lassan feltették a kezüket. Ez is egy volt azokból a változásokból, amik a bájital órákat jellemezték a háború vége óta. Perselus kevésbé volt szigorú azokkal, akik tudták a választ, és néhányan már mertek nála jelentkezni.  
\- Miss Dockery? – szólította fel az egyik Hugrabugos lányt.  
\- A bájital összekeveri azokat a tárgyakat, amiket a készítője belerak, és egy új dolgot alkot belőle.  
\- Helyes, 5 pont a Hugrabugnak! – mondta visszafogottan. – Ki tud esetleg példát is mondani?  
Ezúttal is nagyjából fél percet kellett várnia, mire a levegőben megjelent néhány bátortalan kéz.  
\- Mr. Coyle? – nézett egy Griffendéles tanuló felé.  
\- Ha… ha például beleteszünk egy párnát… És egy képet egy állatról… Akkor a párnára kerül rá az állat… Mint egy hímzés… Vagy szövés… - mondta félve.  
\- Helyes! – értett egyet Perselus, de nem tudta megtenni, hogy pontokat adjon a Griffendélnek. – És ki tudja, hogy miért veszélyes ezt elkészíteni?  
Ezúttal egyetlen kéz sem lendült a magasba, mindenki csendben várakozott, és figyelte a professzort.  
\- Senki? – nézett körbe, majd folytatta. – Nos, bizonyos bájitalok, mint ez is könnyen az ellenkező hatást érthetik el, mint amit kívánnak. Ha tehát rosszul készítik el, akkor a bele került dolgok, amiket össze akarnak olvasztani, szétesnek, és azzal búcsút mondhatnak mind a tervezett, mind a meglévő tárgyaiknak. Most pedig lássanak hozzá, 298. oldal!  
Perselus visszaült a helyére, és próbálta nyugodtan végigmérni az osztályt. Ahogy a tanulók elkezdtek dolgozni, a férfiban egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni. _Most nem gondolhatok erre… Majd később… Ha ezek eltűntek innen…_  
A férfi egész órán végig sétált a teremben, és figyelemmel kísérte a készülő bájitalokat. Két Hugrabugosnál megakadályozta, hogy az üstjeik felrobbanjanak, míg egy Griffendéles majdnem kihagyott egy lépést. Ez is azok közé az újdonságok közé tartozott, amiket a férfi a háború vége óta tett meg. Jobban odafigyelt a tanulók munkájára, hogy minél kevesebbszer kelljen helytelenül elkészített bájitallal szembesülnie.  
Óra végén kiküldte a tanulókat, akik felmentek a Nagy Terembe ebédelni. Perselus velük ellentétben a bájital laborjába tartott, ahova rendelt egy házimanót is, akitől kért pár szendvicset ebédre. Ezek után keresett két újság cikket, az egyik régi volt, és kicsit már gyűrött, míg a másik alig lehetett pár hetes.  
Neki látott a bájitalának az elkészítéséhez, és közben megette a szendvicseket, amiket lehoztak neki. Mivel ebéd után amúgy is üres órája volt, így nyugodtan tudott ezen dolgozni. Így tehát a következő 2-3 órát a bájital mellett töltötte, hisz tökéletes munkát akart végezni. Miközben rutinszerűen dolgozott megengedte magának, hogy a gondolataiba mélyedjen.  
_Nos, úgy tűnik, Miss Granger mégsem üti mindenbe bele az orrát… Bár kétségtelen, hogy még fel fogja hozni… De Lilyről nem tudhat Potter! Legalábbis még nem…_  
_Vajon mi van Lilyvel? Hogy boldogul otthon? És mit tud ott csinálni? Hisz biztos, jobb körülményekre vágyik, mint az unalmas kúria… Bár talán a könyvek lekötik egy időre, hisz mindig is szeretett olvasni… De, hogy vajon most miket szeret?_  
Végül elkészült a bájitallal, épp időben, hogy visszatérjen a diákokhoz. Gyorsan lezavarta a 4.-es Hollóhát-Mardekárt ugyanazt tanítva nekik, mint korában a másik csoportnak, majd kisétált az iskola elé, és a határról hopponált.  
A következő pillanatban a kúriája előtt állt, és besétált az épületbe. Ahogy beért az ajtón, megcsapta az orrát a készülő étel illata, és besétált a nappaliba.  
\- Szia! – köszönt az asszonynak.  
\- Perselus! – szólt Lily a konyhából. – Remélem nem baj, de vacsorát készítek.  
A férfi tovább ment a másik helyiségbe, és meglátta a nőt a konyhapult mögött tevékenykedni. Hirtelen maga előtt látta Lilyt, ahogy az iskolában bájital órákon együtt dolgoztak, ugyan olyan alaposan bánt az étellel és a konyhai eszközökkel, mint egykor egy-egy bájital alapanyaggal.  
\- Csinálok egy kis sült húst, remélem nem gond… - kezdte kicsit szabadkozva.  
\- Ugyan már! – mosolyogott a férfi rá. – Mondtam, hogy nyugodtan készíts, amit szeretnél.  
\- Gondoltam fáradt leszel, mire visszaérsz…  
\- A kémkedés alatt hozzászoktam, hogy nem sokat pihenhetek, így szinte már meg sem érzem – vallja be.  
\- Értem. De már nem kell kémkedned, és pihenhetsz.  
\- Igaz, de 17 év berögződését nehéz megváltoztatni…  
\- Ez is igaz – mosolyogott a férfira. – Hogy van Harry?  
\- Megvan. Ma kivételesen egész jó bájitalt készített, bár csak várakozáson felülinek felelne meg – mondta őszintén.  
\- És a korrepetálás? Azt mondtad, minden nap foglalkozol vele.  
\- Nos… - kicsit zavarba jött a férfi. – Abba kellett hagynunk.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte döbbenten Lily.  
\- Féltem, hogy rájön, hogy életben vagy. És megbeszéltük, hogy addig nem szólunk neki, míg nem végez… Szóval…  
\- Értem.  
\- De ne aggódj, menni fog neki! Már jelentős fejlődést mutat az órákon is, szóval ha odafigyel, menni fog neki a RAVASZ.  
\- Köszönöm! Hogy foglalkozol vele…  
Perselus nem tudott mit mondani, ezért inkább csak elővette a félig teli boros üvegét, és két poharat, majd töltött belőle. Az egyik poharat a nő mellé tette, míg a másikba belekortyolt.  
Lily hamarosan végzett a vacsorakészítéssel, és leültek enni. Perselusnak nagyon ízlett, amit az asszony készített, a kastélyon kívül ritkán evett ilyen finomat. Általában nem foglalkozott a főzéssel, sokszor csak szendvicseket dobott össze, vagy valami egyszerű ételt készített.  
A vacsorát kellemesen költötték el, majd Perselus egy mozdulattal elmosogatta a tányérjukat. Végül átmentek a nappaliba, és kényelmesen helyet foglaltak egy-egy bőrfotelben.  
\- Te mit csináltál? – kérdezte a férfi, ahogy a nőre nézett.  
\- Körbe néztem a könyvtáradban, és elvettem pár könyvet, amit el szeretnék olvasni.  
A férfi elmosolyodott, mielőtt válaszra nyitotta volna a száját.  
\- Akkor jól gondoltam, és még mindig szeretsz olvasni.  
\- Persze, hogy szeretek. Mindig szerettem, és ez nem változott attól, hogy elfelejtettem a múltam…  
\- Oh, értem… - mondta picit meglepődve.  
\- Pers! Attól, hogy… A történtektől eltekintve, ugyanaz vagyok… Még mindig az a Lily Evans vagyok, aki voltam… Vagyis Lily Potter, de… - suttogta a végén.  
\- Értem – mondta halkan, majd a zsebébe nyúlt. – Nos… Hoztam valamit…  
Lily értetlen arcot vágott, majd kérdőn nézett a férfire.  
\- Mit?  
\- Ezt – Perselus egy láncot nyújtott az asszonynak, majd a kezébe ejtette.  
Az ezüstláncon egy egyszerű, szív alakú medál lógott, melynek elején Lily pecsétjének a mintája rajzolódott ki. Ahogy az asszony végig húzta kezét a medálon, felfedezte, hogy ki lehet nyitni, így óvatosan kipattintotta, és széttárta a szívet. Belül mindkét oldalon egy-egy képet látott, bal oldalon azt a James-t, aki az esküvőjük napján állt mellette. A másik oldalra pillantott, ahonnan egy, a férjére nagyon hasonlító tizenéves fiú nézett rá. Szinte látta maga előtt Jamest gyerekként, de felfedezte, hogy a fiú szemei olyan smaragdzöldek, mint az övé. _Harry!_  
\- Perselus… - nyögte halkan.  
\- Remélem, tetszik… Én csináltam… - mondta halkan, és egy kicsit félve nézett a nőre.  
\- Pers… Én… - kezdett el Lily sírni. – Nagyon sokat jelent ez nekem!  
\- Örülök! – mosolygott a nőre.  
Lily felállt, és odament a férfi foteljéhez. Lehajolt, megölelte Perselust, aki viszonozta a gesztust, majd egy puszit nyomott a férfi arcára. Ezután feltette a láncot a nyakára, és meghatódva érintette meg a medált, miközben hálásan a férfira nézett.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom, hogy csak most hoztam az újabb részt, de sok dolgom volt. Remélem tetszeni fog, várom a véleményeket.:)

A hétvégét Perselus az otthonában töltötte, és igyekezett megismerni a lehető legjobban a vele együtt lakó nőt. Az asszonnyal együtt főztek, és még a házi laborjába is beengedte Lilyt, akivel együtt készített bájitalokat. Madame Pomfrey-nak ígért hétfőre Kalapkúra bájitalt és csontnövesztő főzetet, de mivel nem akart az iskolában lenni, így otthon készítette el ezeket. A nő pedig legnagyobb örömére segített neki, és közben sokat beszélgettek.  
Habár Lily még mindig sok mindent kérdezett az elmúlt évekről, és a varázsvilág eseményeiről, Perselus is megtudott több dolgot a nőről. Az információknak hála pedig megállapította, hogy a nő még mindig az ő Lilyje. Sokszor úgy látta, mintha az elmúlt évek meg sem történtek volna, és még mindig az a 17 éves lány lenne vele, aki a RAVASZ vizsgájukkor volt.  
Perselusnak semmi kedve nem volt hétfő reggel visszamenni a Roxfortba, inkább maradt volna a nővel, hogy több időt töltsön vele. Ennek ellenére mégis vissza kellett térnie az iskolába, ahol tartott Pottertől, _hisz biztos nekem támad, hogy mi van az anyjával_ , és ami elszakította Lilytől.  
Ha csak arra gondolt, hogy már csak 2 hét maradt a tanévből, akkor szívében egy fajta örömet érzett, hisz ez azt jelentette, hogy hamarosan végleg visszamehet a kúriába. Ezzel együtt viszont tudta, hogy Potternek szólnia kell, aki valószínűleg elveszi tőle a nőt. _Elmennek majd egy saját lakásba, elvégre Potter nem kis vagyonnal rendelkezik, és Lily búcsút mond nekem. Hisz a fiával akar lenni. Vesznek majd egy saját lakást, és boldogan élnek ott kettesben… És egy újabb Potter elszakítja őt tőlem…_  
_Lehet igaza van Miss Grangernek, és nem kéne Potter tudtára adnom, hogy az anyja él… Hiszen ezt könnyen el lehetne intézni… Egy felejtés átok Lilyre és a kis griffendéles minden lében kanálra, és nincs több gondom._  
Bár ilyen gondolatok jártak Perselus fejében, mikor visszatért a Roxfortba, tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. _Nem tehetem ezt Lilyvel. Nem sajátíthatom ki őt magamnak._

***

Lily a következő időben minden idejét a kúriában töltötte. Minden nap étellel várta haza a férfit, bár tudta, hogy nem lenne kötelessége. Szeretett főzni, és örömmel látta, hogy Perselusnak ízlik, amit készít. Emellett mikor látta, hogy a férfi fáradtan haza ért, mindig még jobban érezte magát, amiért készített neki vacsorát, hiszen ez egy fajta megnyugvást jelentett a férfinak.  
Lily a nap legnagyobb részét vagy a könyvtárban töltötte, és Perselus könyvei közül válogatott, vagy a kertben tevékenykedett. A férfi külön bejáratú könyvtára csodálattal töltötte el, és felfedezte, hogy mindenféle témában talál könyveket. Nem csak bájitalokról és sötét varázslatokról voltak kötetei a férfinak, hanem a mágia minden ágára kiterjedt a könyvtár. A legtöbb könyv nem is egyszerűen megérthető volt, sok tudományos, és magas szintű műnek számított. Legnagyobb döbbenetére viszont talált egy könyves szekrényt, ami tele volt mugli könyvekkel. Ezek is különböző érdeklődésről tanúskodtak, gyerekkönyvektől Jane Austen-on át Tolkienig talált mindenfélét.  
Ahogy levette a mugli könyveket, és belelapozott, mindben talált beleírást. A legtöbben a már ismerős _„Félvér Herceg”_ szerepelt, de néhány (leginkább romantikus témájú) műben az _„Eileen Prince”_ aláírással találkozott. A kutakodás közben kezébe akadt egy könyv, amin egy pillanatra meglepődött. _„A kis herceg”_ egyik régi példánya volt, melynek a sarkain látszott, hogy többször forgatták, mégis a könyv úgy nézett ki, mintha új lenne, valószínűleg egy varázslat eredménye miatt. Ahogy kinyitotta, az elején meglátta a gyerekes betűket, amiket valamikor régen még ő maga írt a könyv elejére: _„Persnek sok szeretettel a szülinapjára Lil”_  
A nő meglepődött, hogy ezt a könyvet is megtalálta a könyvespolcon, de örömet érzett, hogy a férfi annyi éven át megtartotta a mesekönyvet.  
A másik, amit nagyon szeretett, a kertbeli munka volt. A ház körül két kert volt, a kisebbik a ház mögött, a konyhából nyílt. Itt nőttek azok a növények, melyeket Perselus a bájitalaihoz használt, és amiket mindig gondosan ápolt. Ezekhez Lily nem nyúlt, mivel a férfi kikötötte, hogy csak ő foglalkozhat velük.  
A nagyobbik kert a ház mellett volt, ide a bejárattól és a nappaliból is ki lehetett jutni. Az itteni növények elhanyagoltabbak voltak, hiszen korábban Perselus nagyszülei gondoskodtak ezekről. Habár nyaranta a férfi is megpróbált rózsát, és más virágokat növeszteni, azok sosem éltek túl sokáig, mivel nem foglalkozott velük. Ez a kert tehát kicsit gazos, és komor volt, Lily pedig ezzel foglalkozott.  
A nő ültetett többféle virágot, és rendszeresen locsolta őket. Egy bűbájjal megnövesztette őket, így azok pár nap alatt szépen kifejlődtek, és színesebbé tették a kertet, mint előtte volt.  
Legtöbbször ötvözte a két tevékenységet, és kiült a kertbe olvasni. Sokkal barátságosabbnak tartotta így a kertet, mint korábban, és szívesebben is töltötte ott az idejét.  
Egyik nap viszont, csak ült a kerti székében, de sehogy nem tudott a kezében lévő könyvre koncentrálni. Bármennyire is próbált a mugli könyvre figyelni, ezúttal az nem kötötte le, és gondolatai folyamatosan visszakalandoztak Perselushoz.  
_Olyan kedves tőle, hogy megengedte, hogy itt lakjak, míg Harryvel találkozom. És neki köszönhetek mindent… Hisz, ha ő nem keres meg, és nem veszi le rólam a bűbájt, akkor még mindig nem tudnék Harryről, meg a többiről. Ki tudja, talán most Peterrel lennék… És vele is elbánt Pers, csak azért mert…_  
_Nos igen… És ő mondott el mindent a fiamról… Jobban ismeri, mint én. És minden nap hazajön, hogy beszámoljon róla, mi van vele, és hogy halad. Még ha szerinte ez nem is fáradtság, de akkor is… És ezt is tőle kaptam._  
Mikor erre gondolt, mosolyogva megérintette a nyakában lógó medált. Amióta megkapta, azóta hordta, és soha nem is vette le. _Csak úgy készítette, hogy mindig velem legyenek. James és Harry. Pers olyan jó barát!_

***

Perselus minden heted éves Griffendél-Mardekár órát úgy tartott meg, mint aki attól fél, bármelyik percben robbanhat a bomba. Bár arca a szokásos nyugalmát tükrözte, ettől az értéstől nem tudott szabadulni, habár egyszer sem történt meg, amitől tartott. Miss Granger minden órán komoran, és megvetéssel a szemében nézett rá, de ezt könnyen tudta kezelni. _Kit érdekel, hogy egy Griffendéles megvet? Annyi ember gyűlölt már, kibírok még egyet._  
Potter arcáról csak azt az értetlenséget látta, ami az abbamaradt különórák óta állandóan a fiú arcán ült. _Bizonyára nem érti miért maradtak abba… Sosem volt valami okos, hogy megértse a körülötte lévő dolgokat… Kész csoda, hogy Lily fia. Bezzeg Jamesre jobban hasonlít._  
Ezen kívül Perselus minden nap Lilyre gondolt, hisz mindig nagyon várta, hogy haza mehessen hozzá. Még ha csak ideiglenesen is, de tudta, hogy otthon az a nő várja, akire mindig is vágyott, és akit oly rég szeretett.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy közelítsen a nőhöz, csak azt tudta, hogy meg kell tennie, mielőtt Potter elviszi tőle. _Tudtára kell adnom, hogy szeretem. Hogy mindenkinél jobban szeretem. De hogy tegyem? Hisz az a mocsok megbántotta, és valószínűleg nem akar most senkit… Bár akkor mi van azzal a csókkal…_  
Perselus érezte, hogy kezd kiülni arcára a zavartság, és a jó érzés, de nem engedhette meg magának. _A nagy terem kellős közepén nem gondolhatsz ilyenekre! Minerva így is gyanakszik, nem kell igazolni, hogy a sejtései helyesek. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindenki lát, beleértve a Triót…_  
Ezért hát Perselus száműzte fejéből a nő körüli gondolatokat, de csak addig, míg be nem fejezte az étkezést, és ki nem viharzott a teremből. Ezek után nyugodtan helyet foglalt a bájital teremben, és nyugodtan ült le, hisz tudta, hogy az óra kezdéséig még minimum fél óra van hátra.  
_A csók… Megcsókolt, még ha csak egy fél pillanatra is, de akkor is. Bár valószínűleg csak a hálája jeleként szánta, de… Akkor is megcsókolt! És bárcsak tudnám, mit tegyek, hisz szeretem. De nem akarom megbántani, vagy zavarba hozni. Ahogy elveszíteni sem! Márpedig valamit tennem kell. Még akkor is ha megsértődik, és haragudni fog, meg kell próbálnom._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a következő fejezet, jó olvasást!:)

Perselus a nap további részét a pincében töltötte, nem vágyott a többi tanár, vagy esetleg a gyerekek társaságára, habár utóbbit nem kerülhette el. Volt még két órája, mielőtt haza mehetett volna, haza az ő Lilyéhez.  
Az ötödéves Hugrabug-Mardekár órát zavartalanul letudta, de a másodéves Griffendél-Mardekár csoportnál az egyik tanuló felrobbantotta az üstjét, aki a maga körött állókkal együtt a gyengélkedőn kötött ki. Felkísérte a diákokat, akik testén különböző elváltozások jelentek meg, hála az elhibázott Alakváltó szérumnak.  
Miután megbizonyosodott, hogy a betegek jól lesznek, és a maradék gyerek is elhagyta a termet az óra végeztével, felsétált a bejárathoz. Ahogy kiért, látta, hogy a legtöbben kint a parkban tanulnak. A tó partján egy számára is ismerős fa alatt tanult a Trió a RAVASZ vizsgájukra, míg valamivel odébb a Hollóhátas Luna Lovegood készült a vizsgákra a Weasley lánnyal.  
Ahogy végig haladt az iskolából kivezető úton, megakadt a szeme az egyik beugrón. A kastély árnyékot vetett rá, és mivel eldugott helyen volt, a park felől nem lehetett belátni ide. Perselusnak is csak azért akadt meg rajta a szeme, mert közvetlen mellette vezetett az út.  
\- Draco! – szólt a fiúra, ahogy megállt mellette.  
A fiú felnézett, majd lassan felállt.  
\- Piton professzor! Talán valami baj van? Én csak tanulok itt… - mondta kicsit félve.  
\- Nincs baj Draco. De miért itt tanulsz, miért nem a Napon, mint a többiek? Ugyan annyi jogod van ott lenni, mint nekik.  
\- Nem akarom zavarni őket… Már vagy egy hete itt tanulok, ha tudok…  
\- Szóval még mindig magadat hibáztatod… Pedig már elmondtam, hogy nincs miért.  
\- Igenis van… Rajtuk nincs a Sötét Jegy, de rajtam igen…  
\- Ezt már megbeszéltük. Az nem jelent semmit – ahogy kimondta, a talárjához nyúlt, és felhajtotta a bal alkarjáról az ingjét – rajtam is itt van. Mégsem azt jelenti, hogy halálfaló lennék…  
\- Hát akkor? Hisz ezért van magán… Mert közéjük állt… Ahogy én is…  
\- Nem! Azért hallgattam apádra, és álltam Voldemort mellé, mert meg akartam mutatni az embereknek, hogy erős vagyok. Hogy nem lehet velem könnyen elbánni. Később tudod mi történt… Onnantól pont az ellenkezője vezetett. Akkor már számomra azt jelentette a Jegy, hogy megmutassam Voldemortnak, hogy nem győzhet, nem neki van igaza. Ezzel együtt pedig azt is, hogy a kémkedéssel tudok neki a legjobban ártani… Vagyis nem azt jelenti nekem, hogy halálfaló voltam, hanem azt, hogy egy fegyver volt a kezemben, amit ellene használhattam. Neked is meg kell találnod, hogy mit jelentett…  
\- A szüleim akarták, hogy én is halálfaló legyek… - vallja be.  
\- Akkor tudod, mit jelent…  
\- Hogy halálfaló lettem…  
\- Nem! Azt jelenti, hogy annyira szereted a szüleid, hogy még ezt is vállaltad értük. Hogy halálfaló lettél, mert ők ezt akarták, és te boldoggá tetted őket ezzel. Örömet okoztál nekik, akkor is, ha nem akartad ezt az egészet. Márpedig mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem akartad. Vagyis a Sötét Jegy neked a szüleid iránti szeretetről szól, erről tanúskodik.  
\- Lehet… - hajtja le a fejét. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a többiek szóba állnának velem…  
\- Bízz bennem, hogy egy nap rájönnek erre… Most pedig menj valami naposabb helyre, és ott tanulj! Ne pedig itt az árnyékban!  
\- Igenis… - a fiú lehajolt, és felvette a táskáját a könyvekkel együtt, majd egy világosabb terület felé indult.  
Perselus utána nézett, majd visszafordult a kijárat felé, és tovább indult. _Nem hagyhatom, hogy ez így menjen tovább! Észhez kell térnie Draconak! Lassan már mindenki visszaszokott, még Potter is… Csak ő nem tudja túl tenni magát a történteken. De kitalálok valamit…_  
Ahogy kisétált a Roxfort kapuján, a hopponálási ponton megfordult a sarkán, majd a következő pillanatban már az otthona előtt volt. Kényelmes tempóban besétált a kovácsoltvas kapu alatt, majd a murvás úton végig sétálva elért az ajtóhoz.  
Mikor benyitott, ismételten megcsapta az étel illata, mint az elmúlt időben oly sokszor. Ezúttal is a konyhába tartott, ahol ott találta az asszonyt, amint a vacsorájukon dolgozott.  
\- Szia! – köszöntötte. – Mit főzöl?  
\- Szia! – nézett Lily a férfira, miközben zöldségeket szeletelt. – Sütőben sül csirke. Gondoltam, csinálok hozzá krumplit, meg zöldséget.  
\- Remek – mosolyodott el. – Add ide krumplit, megpucolom – húzta ki az egyik szekrényt, ahonnan elővette a pucolót.  
Lily átadta a férfinak a tálat, amiben a már megmosott burgonyákat tárolta, majd tovább szeletelte a zöldségeket. Perselus is el kezdett dolgozni, kézzel, mugli módon.  
\- Hogy van Harry?  
\- Mikor eljöttem, a parkban tanult a barátaival. Jamesék fája alatt… Nekik is az a kedvenc helyük.  
\- Értem – mosolyodott el. – Jövő héten mivel kezd?  
\- Átváltoztatással. Az lesz hétfőn.  
\- Azt mondtad abból jó…  
\- Valóban. Bár nem olyan jó, mint te.  
\- És veled mi volt? – kérdezte Lily, miután elmosolyodott.  
\- Felrobbantott üst, gyengélkedő, és Draco… - foglalta össze röviden a napját.  
\- Mi történt? – nézett fel egy pillanatra a férfira.  
\- Az egyik másodévesem nem tudta elkészíteni az Alakváltó szérumot, és felrobbantotta. Nem csak őt, de a környezetében lévő tanulókat is érte a kifröccsenő bájital, így mindet vihettem Madam Pomfreyhoz a gyengélkedőre – mesélte, mire Lily elnevette magát.  
\- El tudom képzelni, mennyire mérges lehettél… És mi van Dracoval? Ő a keresztfiad, jól emlékszem?  
\- Igen. Malfoyék fia. Még mindig nem tudja elfogadni, hogy a szülei az Azkabanban vannak, és még mindig hibáztatja magát.  
\- Gondolom, próbáltál vele beszélni…  
\- Hát persze. Elején nem igazán akart szóba állni velem, azt állította, hogy elárultam őket. Mostanra már sikerült ezt megcáfolnom, de még mindig magát hibáztatja.  
\- A barátai nem próbálnak neki segíteni?  
\- Mindkét barátja meghalt a háborúban.  
\- Szegény! Hé, elvágtad a kezed… - szól a férfira, mikor észrevette.  
\- Oh, ez semmiség… - vette elő a pálcáját, majd egy gyors varázslattal begyógyította a sebet.  
\- És mi van a Mardekárosokkal? Ők nem segítenek neki?  
\- Ők sem bíznak benne. Azt érzik, elárulta őket, mert Voldemort mellé állt, mikor azt hitték Harry meghalt. Voldemort azt mondta, hogy álljanak át hozzá, Draco pedig vonakodva, de megtette. Az is igaz, hogy csak azért, mert ott voltak a szülei, akik hívták…  
\- Akkor nem ő a hibás!  
\- Valóban. Csak ezt a többieknek is meg kell érteniük. Ahogy Draconak is.  
\- Megfogják, ebben biztos vagyok. Harry miért nem segít neki?  
\- Nos, a viszonyuk sosem volt túl jó… Draco az első évtől kezdve piszkálta Harryt. Mint James engem.  
\- Értem. De Harry megérthetné őt… Hisz neki is a szülei miatt… Szóval miattunk kellett ezt az egészet végig csinálnia…  
\- Nem tudom, talán megérti. De akkor sem tudom elképzelni, hogy Harry segítsen neki.  
\- James is segített, mikor Remus átváltozott, hogy ne támadjon meg… Pedig ki nem állhattátok egymást…  
\- Az más, mert akkor halálos veszélyben voltam… Ez nem olyan.  
\- De hasonló. Hisz Draco jövőbeli élete múlik rajta…  
\- Ez igaz… - kerülte meg Perselus Lilyt, hogy megmossa a feldarabolt krumplikat.  
Időközben Lily is végzett a zöldségek felaprításával, ami immár egy serpenyőben párolódott. Ahogy Perselus újra megmosta a krumplikat, talált egyet, amit még nem vágott fel, ezért átnyúlt a nő előtt a pucolóért. Miközben felemelte, és magához húzta, önkéntelenül megcsókolta Lilyt.  
Korábban eldöntötte, hogy egy spontán pillanatot fog választani, nem pedig egy előre kiterveltet, hisz az bármelyik eshetőségben jobban fog kijönni. Ezt a helyzetet megfelelőnek ítélte, hiszen pusztán csak a helyzet adta lehetőséggel élt, azt használta ki.  
Azt sem tervezte meg, hogy ha rajta múlik, mennyi ideig fogja húzni a csókot, ebben is élt a helyzet adta döntéssel. Mikor megcsókolta a nőt, úgy gondolta, csak egy pillanatig fog tartani, de nem tudott elszakadni azoktól az édes ajkaktól. Ahogy Lily sem szakította meg a csókjukat. Végül pár másodperc múlva elhúzta a fejét, de a nő nem engedte, és visszacsókolta őt.  
Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint egy kamasz fiú, a gyomrában szárnyaló pillangóktól. Fogalma sem volt, miért érez így, hisz ő már nem egy kisfiú, hanem egy érett férfi. Mégis érezte a gyomrában kavargó pillangókat, amik össze-vissza keringtek.  
Végül Lily volt, aki megszakította a csókot, és rámosolygott a férfira. Meglepte Perselus, de aztán boldogan viszonozta a férfi gesztusát. Jó érzés töltötte el, mikor megérezte ajkain a férfiét, ezért nem akarta, hogy abba maradjon, és visszacsókolt, mikor a másik elhúzódott.  
Perselus kicsit zavarban volt, ezért nem viszonozta a nő mosolyát, de tudta, hogy az arca elárulja. Tudta, hogy a szemei elárulják az asszony számára, mit érezhet, érezte, hogy csillognak a szemei, és tudta, hogy Lily ezt meg is fogja érteni. Így miután pár pillanatig egymást nézték, visszatért a krumplihoz, és a mosogatóban felvágta még a maradékot. Közben Lily is feltett egy lábost, és öntött bele olajat, hogy aztán abban süssék ki a krumplikat.  
\- Megsüssem őket? Akkor te tudsz a zöldséggel foglalkozni… – kérdezte némileg zavartan a nőt.  
\- Rendben van – hajolt le a sütőhöz, és ellenőrizte a csirkét is.  
Nem sokkal ezután Perselus ismét megkerülte a nőt, és zavartan rakosgatta a forró olajba a hasábba vágott burgonyákat. _Most komolyan viszonozta a csókot? De hát… Ilyen nincs… Biztos csak álmodom ezt az egészet, és majd felkelek, és rájövök, hogy ez az egész csak valami álom… Képtelenség, hogy igaz legyen…_  
\- Jó így már a csirke neked? – kérdezte Lily, és ezzel kiszakította a férfit a gondolataiból.  
Perselus egy pillanatra elvette a tekintetét a készülő krumplikról, és leguggolt a sütőhöz. A nő kezén sütőkesztyűvel kihúzta a hússal teli tálat, hogy megmutassa a férfinak.  
\- Tökéletes! – mosolygott fel Lilyre, majd felállt, és visszatért a feladatához.  
Hamarosan már az asztal mellett ültek, és csendben vacsoráztak. A csendet talán egy kicsit lehetett kínosnak nevezni, egyikük sem igazán tudta, mit tegyenek. Perselus zavarban volt, bár ezt szokásos maszkja mögé rejtette. Nem remélte, hogy a nő viszonozni fogja a csókját, annyira meglepte vele a nő, hogy nem is tudta, mit csináljon a helyzettel.  
Lily ezzel szemben a megnyugtató csöndnek adta át magát zavarában. Emlékezett rá, hogy a férfi régen szerelmes volt belé, de akkoriban nem tudta ezt viszonozni az irányába. Meglepte, hogy még mindig így érez iránta a férfi, ahogy az is, hogy ezúttal ő is hasonlóan érzett. Más magyarázatot legalábbis nem talált rá, hiszen a hálánál jóval többet érzett iránta. Maga sem tudta pontosan megfogalmazni ennek az érzésnek a mikéntjét, csak azt tudta, hogy szereti a férfit, aki segít neki.  
A vacsora végeztével Lily magára vállalta a mosogatást, így Perselus bement a szobába, és kezébe vette a heti bájital magazinját. A kanapén ült, és próbált az újabb kutatásokra és azok eredményeire koncentrálni, de gondolatai folyamatosan elkalandoztak. Még mindig nem tudta felfogni, hogy Lily viszonozta a csókját.  
Újra és újra átolvasta ugyanazt a cikket, míg valamennyire eljutott a tudatáig, miről olvas. Egy neves Bájital Mester, Lawrence Nugent kutatásairól szólt, aki úgy tűnt, talált egy új módszert a Százfűlé főzet elkészítésére, ami jóval lecsökkenti az elkészítési időt.

  _„Újabb sikeres kísérletet hajtott végre Lawrence Nugent, ezúttal a Százfűlé főzettel kapcsolatban. Ahogy már korábbi számainkban is beszámoltunk, a híres Bájital Mester meglévő, hosszú ideig tartó elkészülési idővel rendelkező bájitalokkal kísérletezik. Ezúttal az alakváltásra legalkalmasabb főzettel végzett kutatásokat, amiknek eredménye egy hibátlan bájital lett. Egyelőre nem tájékoztatta a Bájital Mesterek vezetőségét a felfedezéseiről, de annyit már elárult, hogy ha minden jól megy, akkor hosszabb ideig is kitart a főzet hatása.”_

Lily eközben a konyhában mosogatott, és próbált kiigazodni az érzéseiben. Bármi is történt a múltban Perselus mindig fontos volt neki. Annak ellenére is, hogy a férfi halálfaló lett, bízott benne, és még emlékezett arra is, hogy rá akarta bízni a fiát, mikor menekülniük kellett volna. _Pers mindig is mellettem állt. És én mindig is szerettem. Ahogy ő is engem, legalábbis ebből erre következtetek. Hisz másképp miért csókolt volna meg? És… Az a helyzet, hogy én is szeretem…_  
Mikor Lily végzett bement a nappaliba, és a férfi mellett helyet foglalt. Perselus csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, aztán visszatért az újságjához. A nő a férfi mellé húzódott, miközben egy begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta a könyvet, amit olvasott. Amint a kezében landolt a könyv, felhúzta a lábát a kanapéra, és a másikhoz dőlt olvasni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre Kedves Olvasóim!:) Arról lenne szó, hogy a továbbiakban mennyire menjek bele Perselus és Lily kapcsolatába. Ez alatt azt értem, hogy legyen-e majd +18-as jelenet, vagy ne?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Itt a következő fejezet. Mivel többségben azt mondtátok, hogy legyen majd +18-as jelenet is, így később majd írok olyat is.:) Jelenleg nem gondolom, hogy sok olyan lenne benne majd, szóval nem terveztem átrakni M jelzésűre. Fejezet elején majd figyelmeztetem az olvasókat, ha lesz, aztán majd meglátom a továbbiakban.  
> Most mindenesetre is itt az új rész, remélem tetszeni fog.:)

Perselus komoran lépkedett végig a diákok között, ahogy az utolsó bájitalaikat készítették. Óra elején közölte mindenkivel külön-külön, milyen eredményt vár el tőle a RAVASZ vizsgáján.  
\- Miss Granger, magának nincs mit mondanom, valószínű, hogy a vizsgáztatókat is kiakasztja a tudálékosságával.  
\- Mr. Longbottom, kész csoda, hogy idáig eljutott, próbálja meg nem felrobbantani az üstjét, és talán kaphat egy Elfogadhatót…  
\- Mr. Malfoy magával sem lesz gond, elvégre eddigi teljesítményei biztosítják a sikeres vizsgát.  
\- Mr. Potter, talán sikerül majd túl szárnyalnia Mr. Longbottomot, de ne legyenek nagy elvárásai.  
Tudta, hogy Draconak bátorításra van szüksége, ezért vele enyhébben bánt, és csak remélni tudta, hogy a történtek nem nyomják rá a bélyegét a fiú vizsgáira. A háború óta a fiú korántsem teljesített túl jól, és nem is szólta meg őt ezért, de remélte, ezúttal összeszedi magát.  
A Mardekárosok munkáival ezúttal sem akadt problémája, bár Draco most is hanyagul, és rendezetlenül dolgozott. Mivel elnéző volt vele szemben, így nem szólt rá, egyébként is tudta, hogy a fiú tisztában van munkája pontatlanságaival. Viszont mikor átért a Griffendélesekhez, már több problémával is szembekerült.  
\- Longbottom, miért van a főzetének lila színe a rózsaszín helyett? – szólt a fiúra, de az még mindig nem mert megszólalni az óráin. – Azt ajánlom, gyorsan javítsa ki a főzetét pár aszfodélosz levéllel, másként nem biztosíthatom, hogy képes lesz a vizsgáira…  
Miközben tovább lépett, komoran ellenőrizte, hogy a fiú eleget tesz-e az utasításának, és mikor látta, hogy a kölyök vesz pár levelet, megnyugodott. _Már csak az hiányzik, hogy a fél évfolyam miatta ne vizsgázzon le…_  
Potter munkájára ezúttal is csak egy pillantást vetett, és szó nélkül tovább is lépett. Ezúttal viszont Granger munkáját is hasonló gyorsasággal le tudta, nem tudta volna jelenleg elviselni a lány megvetését. _Még észreveszi a változást, és képes mindent romba dönteni._  
Óra vége előtt nem sokkal mindenkitől bekérte a főzetét, majd egyesével végig nézte őket. Megállapította, hogy mindenkinek a munkája elérné minimum az Elfogadható szintet, bár be kellett látnia, hogy az egyik főzet épp csak eléri a szintet. Ez pedig Dracoé volt.  
\- Elmehetnek! – közölte komoran, miután kijelentette, hogy mind átmennének ezzel a főzetükkel a vizsgán. – Potter, maga marad!  
Úgy döntött, megfogadja Lily előző este tett tanácsát, és beszél a gyerekkel Dracoról. A fiú érdekeit kellett szem előtt tartania, márpedig a _„Kis Túlélő”_ tökéletes erre a feladatra. _Ő be tudja bizonyítani Draconak, hogy mindvégig helyesen cselekedett, és nincs miért bűnhődnie._  
Az asztala mögött ülve várt, míg mindenki kiment, és csak ketten maradtak a teremben Potterrel. Mikor az utolsó diák is kiment – aki ezúttal is Draco volt – egy pálcaintéssel becsukta az ajtót, és a fiú asztalához sétált.  
Harry nem értette, mit akarhat tőle a professzor, órán végig csendben dolgozott, és a beadott munkájával sem volt gond. Mégis türelmesen várta az asztala mögött állva, hogy a tanára belekezdjen, valószínűleg egy újabb megalázásába.  
\- Üljön le! – szólt a fiúra, mire ő helyet is foglalt. – Tudom jól, hogy Mr. Malfoyjal nem felhőtlen a múltjuk, mégis arra kell kérnem, beszéljen vele.  
\- De miért? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
\- Bizonyára feltűnt magának, hogy Mr. Malfoy minden idejét egyedül tölti, a munkája hanyagabb, mint korábban, és a többi. Ennek, pedig azaz oka, hogy magát hibáztatja a háborúban történtekért, miközben csak azt tette, amit a szülei elvártak tőle. Mint a házvezető tanárának kötelességem megkérni, hogy beszéljen vele, hiszen feltehetően ez a vizsgákon is meg fog látszani az eredményekben. És mivel maga a _„Kis Túlélő, aki legyőzte Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén”_ -t, reménykedem benne, hogy magának el fogja hinni, hogy nem ő tehet a dolgokról, ha már nekem nem tette.  
\- Értem. Mit vár tőlem?  
\- Hogy még a hétvégén beszéljen vele, és próbálja bebizonyítani neki, hogy nincs igaza!  
\- Rendben, megteszem – mondta némi megfontolás után.  
Perselus csak bólintott, majd hátat fordított a fiúnak, és visszament az asztalához.  
Harry felállt, és kezébe vette a felszerelését, majd elhagyta a termet. Nem igazán értette, miért kell megtennie, miért kell beszélnie Dracoval. Tény, hogy a másik fiú a háború óta másképp viselkedett, és igazat adott a professzorának a történtekben, de nem értette, miért őt kéri meg a tanár.  
Ahogy kiért a teremből, felment a Nagy Terembe, hogy ebédeljen. Miközben bement egy pillantást vetett a Mardekárosok asztala felé, melynek a legszélén ült Draco. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy odamegy hozzá, de mikor látta, hogy a barátai intenek neki, meggondolta magát. _Jobb lesz, akkor beszélni vele, mikor nincs a közelben senki._  
\- Harry! Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Hermione együtt érzőn.  
\- Öhm… Jól. Hogy lennék? – ült le, de nem értette, miért süt aggódás a lány hangjából.  
\- Harry én… - kezdte, de Ron közbevágott.  
\- Mit akart Piton?  
\- Ron! – szólt rá erőteljesen.  
\- Semmit. Csak megkért valamire…  
\- Tessék? – Hermione arca döbbenetet tükrözött.  
\- Csak megkért, hogy segítsek neki valamiben… Mármint nem neki, hanem… - közben a Mardekárosok asztala felé pillantott, és szemét Dracora függesztette.  
\- Miért kéne segítened Dracon? – akadt ki Ron.  
\- Dracoról beszélt veled? – csatlakozott Hermione is, aki egy dühös pillantást lövellt a tanári asztalnál étkező professzorra.  
\- Piton szerint magát hibáztatja a történtekért… És megkért, hogy beszéljek vele…  
\- Én megfojtom… - suttogta Hermione, de nem elég halkan, mert a két fiú meghallotta.  
\- Mi bajod van már megint?  
\- Semmi! – a lány dühösen állt fel, és táskájában a kezével kivágtatott a Nagy Teremből.  
\- Csak érteném egyszer mi baja… - tologatta Ron az ételt a tányéron.  
\- Menj utána! – ajánlotta Harry, és ő is felállt.  
Észrevette, hogy Draco befejezte az ebédjét, majd kisétált a teremből, és úgy gondolta, itt az alkalom. A fiú után akart menni, hogy beszéljen vele. _Legalább utána mondhatom Pitonnak, hogy megpróbáltam._  
Ahogy a Mardekáros fiút követte, feltűnt neki, hogy az nem az egyik terem felé tart, hanem ki a parkba. _Szóval neki sincs most órája. Milyen szerencse…_ gondolta Harry kicsit gúnyosan. Nem akart a másikkal beszélni, de ha már megígérte, jobb, ha teljesíti minél hamarabb.  
Látta, hogy Draco a kijárat felé indul, majd eltűnt, és ahogy közelebb ment, észrevette, hogy a kastély fala mellé telepedett le, egy kiugróban. Egy ideig csak távolról nézte, míg a másik tanult, majd közelebb ment, és krákogott.  
\- Öhm… Szia! – köszönt kicsit bizonytalanul, mire Draco csak felnézett, majd visszatért a könyvéhez.  
Harry egy pillanatig tanácstalanul állt, majd leül a fiúval szemben, és ránézett.  
\- Hogy vagy? – úgy vélte az a legegyszerűbb, ha az elejéről kezdi.  
\- Mit érdekel Potter? – kérdezte Draco, és bár próbált gúnyos hangot megütni, nem igazán sikerült neki.  
\- Csak beszélni akarok veled… Már nem kell gonosznak lenned velem, mert a szüleid…  
\- A szüleim nem a te dolgod! – mondta határozottan, és elkezdett összepakolni.  
\- Draco! Sajnálom… Nem akartalak megbántani…  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem… Mert te vagy a tökéletes, híres Harry Potter… Akinek minden sikerül… - állt fel, hogy elmenjen. Nem akart vele beszélni, nem akarta hallgatni a másik gúnyolódását.  
\- Figyelj, sajnálom! Nem akartam bántani a szüleidet! Sajnálom, hogy… Ott vannak, ahol – állt fel, hogy a Mardekárosal tartson.  
\- Dehogy sajnálod! Te juttattad őket oda, ne mond, hogy sajnálod! – mondta dühösen.  
\- Ez nem igaz! Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen! Tudom milyen szülők nélkül felnőni, és nem kívánom még neked sem! – erőltette magára Harry a nyugalmat. _Nem veszekedhetsz vele… Nem veszekedhetsz vele…_ mantrázta magában.  
\- Oh, majd megsajnállak… - mondta gúnyosan. – Téged, akit elkényeztettek a mugli rokonaid… Te, aki mindent megkaptál, mert te voltál a _„Kis Túlélő”_ …  
\- Ez nem igaz! Egy gardróbban laktam 10 évig, mert a rokonaim nem akarták elfogadni, hogy varázsló vagyok. Ezt is akkor tudtam meg, mikor Hagrid értem jött, mert még a roxforti levelemet sem adták oda 11 éves koromban… Nem kényeztettek el, mint téged! Úgy bántak velem, mint egy házimanóval… - tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen így volt, de remélte, Draco így megérti, hogy nem volt jó sorsa.  
\- Most azt várod, hogy sajnáljalak? – kérdezte kiakadva.  
\- Nem! Csak azt, hogy megértsd, hogy tudom milyen rossz szülők nélkül élni… - mondta, és mivel látta, hogy Draco nem válaszol, folytatta. – Hiányoznak?  
\- Nem fogok róluk beszélni! – mondta határozottan.  
\- Rendben – nem akarta tovább feszíteni ezt a témát, inkább más felé terelte a beszélgetést. – Miért vagy mindig egyedül?  
\- A barátaim meghaltak, szerinted? – támadt vissza.  
\- És a többi Mardekáros?  
\- Nem beszélek velük.  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Azért, amiért mással sem… Nem a te dolgod Potter!  
\- Lehet, hogy nem az én dolgom, de segíteni akarok… - erőltette meg magát.  
\- Nem kell pont a _te_ segítséged! Megvagyok.  
\- Nem így látom… - mondta óvatosan. – Megváltoztál… Senkibe nem kötsz bele, magadba fordultál…  
\- És? Zavar talán, hogy én nem foglalkozom veled?  
\- Félreértesz! Rólad beszélek… Valami bánt, látszik rajtad…  
\- Na és? Nem kell veled beszélnem se erről se másról… Ahogy mással sem…  
\- Kivel beszéltél, mióta vége a háborúnak? – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezte Draco megdöbbenve.  
\- Kivel beszéltél, mióta vége a háborúnak? – ismételte meg a kérdést.  
\- Piton professzorral, McGalagony professzorral – kezdte el sorolni a tanárokat.  
\- Diákok közül?  
Draco nem válaszolt, csak állt egy helyben.  
\- Nem a te dolgod! – nyögte végül ki.  
\- Szóval senkivel. Miért nem? – kérdezte.  
\- Potter! – szólt rá dühösen. _Miért kell Potternek ezt az egészet csinálnia? Miért nem képes békén hagyni?_ – Élvezed, hogy megalázhatsz? Hogy visszavágsz azokért, amiket tettem ellened?  
\- Draco! – szólt a másik fiúra, majd vett egy mély levegőt, hogy nyugodtan tudja folytatni. – Nem azért beszélgetek most veled, hogy megalázzalak. Csak segíteni szeretnék. Szeretném, ha rájönnél, nem vagy hibás a háborúban hozott döntéseidért… Azt tetted csak, amit elvártak tőled, és ezért nem lehet hibáztatni!  
\- Hogyan? Mit tudsz te arról, mi történt velem? – kérdezte megdöbbenve.  
\- Az mindegy. Csak szeretném, ha elhinnéd ezt. Amikor megtudtam, mit kell tennem… Hogy meg kell halnom, ahhoz, hogy Voldemort is meghaljon, tudod, mit éreztem? Bűntudatot. Azért, mert ismertem a barátaimat, és tudtam, hogy mind magukat hibáztatják majd. De azt is tudtam, hogy ezt a döntést meg kell hoznom, és reméltem, hogy egy nap majd megértik… - mondta halkan Draconak, majd ránézett. – Hallottam, mikor a szüleid magukhoz hívtak… És jól tetted, hogy odamentél!  
\- Dehogy tettem jól… - ereszkedett meg Draco válla. – Végig rossz döntéseket hoztam, és még akkor sem tudtam kiállni amellett, amit akartam…  
\- De jól tetted! Természetes, hogy szereted a szüleid, és boldoggá akarod tenni őket. Én is ezt akartam, és akarom, pedig meghaltak, nem is emlékszem rájuk… És tőled ezt várták el… Ahogy tőlem azt, hogy megöljem Voldemortot. Draco, nem vagy hibás! A helyedben én is ezt tettem volna.  
\- Nem tudod, miket kellett csinálnom… - suttogta.  
\- Dehogy nem! Meg kellett volna ölnöd Dumbeldore-t… Ott voltam végig, attól a pillanattól, hogy beléptél a Csillagvizsgálóba… Tudom, hogy másként Voldemort megölt volna.  
\- Én nem akartam… Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon…  
\- Tudom – tette a másik vállára a kezét. – Dumbledore haldoklott…  
\- Tudom… Piton professzor elmondta.  
\- Draco! El tudom képzelni, hogy ez nem lehet könnyű neked, de minden rendben van. A döntéseidet nem tudod megváltoztatni, de nem is kell! Törekedj arra, hogy a jövőben jobb ember legyél!  
\- Te könnyen beszélsz…  
\- Lehet… De akkor is szeretném, ha elhinnéd nekem! Te jó ember vagy! – mosolygott rá a Mardekárosra, aki viszont csak komolyan nézte.  
\- Köszönöm Potter! – bökte ki végül.  
\- Gyere, menjünk vissza a kastélyba! – vetette fel. – És bármikor odajöhetsz hozzánk tanulni, vagy ilyenek…  
Draco csak bólintott, majd visszaindult az épületbe, oldalán Harryvel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom, hogy csak most hozta az új részt! Ez is egy hosszabb fejezet, és igyekeztem jól megcsinálni, így többször is javítgattam, ezért csak most kerül fel. Remélem tetszeni fog, várom a véleményeket!:)

Se Ron, se Hermione nem értették pontosan, miért csatlakozott hozzájuk Draco, mikor a fájuk alatt tanultak. Harry sem szólt semmit, igyekezett kerülni a témát, nehogy a Mardekáros rosszul érezze magát a társaságukban. Később persze elmondta a barátainak fent a Griffendél-toronyban, de ők látszólag nem értettek egyet vele. Hermione mindent ellenzett, amit Piton tanácsolt neki, Ron pedig a szokásos ellenszenvét tanúsította a másik felé. Szerinte ugyanis nem lehet megbízni benne, a háború végeztével sem.  
A hétvégét négyesben töltötték tanulással, és Draco próbálta visszafogni magát. Végig csendben ült, és tanult, de legalább nem volt egyedül. Tudta jól, hogy a másik két embertől nem várhat semmit, és még Harryvel sem akart beszélni. De úgy tűnt, a másik fiú is megelégszik azzal, hogy a társaságukban tudja őt.  
Végül eljött a hétfő, ami az Átváltoztatás vizsgájukkal együtt járt. Délelőtt volt az írásbeli a Nagy Teremben, ahol Harry idegesen kapkodta a fejét. Mivel a háború miatt szinte az összes órát kihagyta, és csak gyakorlati órákat tartott neki McGalagony professzor, így a legtöbb kérdésre nem is tudta a választ. Balra nézett, ahol pár sorral előrébb Hermione lázasan, a lapja fölé görnyedve körmölt. Jobbra tőle Ron hozzá hasonlóan kicsit tanácstalanul ült, és csak elvétve írt valamit az előtte heverő pergamenre.  
Harrynek a 90 percből elég volt 30, hogy arra a néhány kérdésre, amire meg tudta tanulni a választ, lejegyezze. Az utána következő egy órában próbálta megerőltetni magát, és valami értelmes választ keresni a fejében a kérdésekre, de nem sok sikerrel járt. Csak remélni tudta, hogy az általa írt válasz mennyiség elég lesz az írásbeli teljesítéséhez, és hogy a gyakorlati bemutatója jobban fog sikerülni.  
A vizsga végeztél kisétáltak a fájukhoz, miközben Hermione ecsetelte a kérdéseket. Harry és Ron meghúzták magukat, Draco viszont egy idő után beszállt az eddig egyoldalú társalgásba. Elején bizonytalanul, és félve kezdett bele, végül viszont egy normális beszélgetésben találta magát a lánnyal.  
\- Jó, akkor most gyakoroljuk az ember átváltoztatását… - kezdett bele Hermione.  
\- Muszáj?! – kérdezte Ron nyafogva. – Nem lehetne pihenni a gyakorlati vizsga előtt?  
\- Ron, muszáj gyakorolnunk, még most az utolsó pillanatokban is! – mondta határozottan.  
\- Én támogatom Hermionét! Körbe változtassuk át egymást, aztán vissza… - csatlakozott Harry is.  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele a másik két Griffendéles.  
\- Draco, megengeded, hogy én átváltoztassalak téged? – nézett kedvesen Harry a másik fiúra.  
\- Én ebből inkább kimaradok… - mondta visszafogottan, és távolabb húzódott.  
\- Ugyan már Draco! Rád is rád fér a gyakorlás!  
\- Hát legyen… - egyezett bele a száját húzva.  
Felállították a sorrendet, és megbeszélték, hogy mind kutyává fogják átváltoztatni a másikat. Hermione kezdte Ronnal, aki egy vöröses golden retriverré változott át. Pár perc múlva visszaalakította, így visszaváltozott fiúvá. Utána ő következett Harryvel, akiből egy fekete nagy kutyát csinált.  
\- Úgy néz ki, mint a Zordó… - nevetett fel Ron, mikor meglátta.  
Pár percig ismét maradt, majd miután ismét fiú lett, ő jött Dracoval. A Mardekárosból ismét egy golden retriver lett, méghozzá egy gyönyörű arany színű állat. A kutya csak állt egy helyben pár percig, majd Harry visszaalakította. Ezután Hermione váltott külsős Draco által.  
Egy ideig ezt gyakorolták, majd betértek az iskolába ebédelni. Miután megebédeltek felmentek az átváltoztatás teremhez, ahol ott várták már a tanulókat a Minisztérium emberei. Egyesével mentek be, ABC sorrendben, így Harrynek sokáig kellett várakoznia. Szerencséjére ott volt vele Ron, így vele elbeszélgetett, mígnem McGalagony professzor őt nem hívta.  
\- Sok sikert! – mosolygott rá a vörös hajú fiú, mikor Harry elindult.  
Ahogy betért a terembe, egyből meglátta, hogy a bal oldalt ülő vizsgáztatónál van szabad hely, így odatartott. Leült a székre, majd rátekintett a minisztériumi emberre.  
\- Harry Potter! – mondta elámulva. – Nagy megtiszteltetés Önt vizsgáztatni!  
\- Kérem, hagyjuk ezt! Kezeljen úgy, mint a többieket – kérte a fiú.  
\- Nos rendben! – mosolygott kedélyesen. – Akkor lássuk először egy ember átváltoztatást. Szeretném, ha a kollégámból – itt kimutatott balra, ahol egy magas, komor arcú ember állt – egy dohányzó asztalt változtatna.  
Harry felemelte a pálcáját, ráirányította a férfira, majd kimondta a varázsigét. A férfi egyből négykézlábra ereszkedett, és a végtagjai asztallábakká alakultak, míg a háta és a feje egy ovális asztallapot képeztek.  
\- Kitűnő, kitűnő! – lelkendezett a minisztériumi tag, és bejegyzett magának valamit az előtte lévő lapra.  
Miután befejezte a jegyzetelést, Harry visszaalakította a másig személyt, majd következőnek egy apróvaddá kellett változtatnia. Úgy vélte egy fekete nyúl tökéletes lesz a férfi jelleméhez, így azzá alakította.  
\- Tökéletes Mr. Potter! – sugárzott a vizsgáztató arca, mikor végeztek.– Maga igen kitűnő varázsló! De ezt már eddig is tudtuk…  
Harry gyorsan felállt, majd kiindult a teremből. Az ajtóban McGalagony professzor elkapta, és megdicsérte a fiút, aki szerinte is remekül teljesített.  
\- Én köszönöm professzor! – mosolygott fel a házvezetőjére a fiú, majd kisétált a teremből.  
Felsietett a Griffendél-toronyba, ahol Hermione már várta, hogy kibeszéljék a fiú szereplését. Utána mindketten a másnapi vizsgához szükséges jegyzeteikbe temetkeztek, és egész addig azt tanulták, míg Ron be nem futott. Ismét megbeszélték a vizsgát, majd mindhárman tanulni kezdtek.  
Másnap Harrynek gyógynövénytanból kellett vizsgáznia. Ezúttal is hamar végzett az írásbelivel, akár csak a rákövetkező napon, a bűbájtannál, de mindkét alkalommal jól teljesített a gyakorlati vizsgánál. Remélte, hogy ez elég lesz ahhoz, hogy teljesítse a vizsgákat, és Hermione is erről biztosította.  
\- Bizonyára tudják, hogy mit vittél véghez az elmúlt évben, és biztos nem lesznek veled annyira szigorúak! – hangoztatta, mire Ron mindig helyeslőn rábólintott.  
A csütörtöki napon már sokkal jobban teljesített az írásbelinél, sok mindent tudott SVK-ból. Bár nem minden kérdésre tudta helyesen és biztosan a választ – ezt csak Hermione tudta abszolválni – mégis szinte végig a 90 perc alatt körmölt.  
Ahogy kiértek a Nagy Teremből, párbajozni kezdtek. Először Harry-Draco, Ron-Hermione felosztásban, majd váltogatták a partnereket, hogy mindenki mindenkivel gyakoroljon. Később olyat is csináltak, hogy hárman mentek rá egyre, de Harry mindig figyelt, hogy Dracot ne támadják. Tudta, hogy a fiú ki tudja védeni, ha kell, de nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, és hogy úgy érezze, csak ezért barátkoztak vele.  
Tény és való, hogy az utóbbi majdnem egy hétben Draco egyre többet beszélt velük, bár ezek a társalgások mindig csak a tanulásról folytak. Mégis egyre jobban feloldódott a három Griffendéles között, de a pár lépés távolságot megtartotta. Nem tudta, mire számítson, és tartott tőle, hogy a Trió azt mondja, hogy hagyja őket békén, vagy épp kegyetlenül megátkozzák. De ez napról napra halogatta magát, hisz a másik három személy normálisan állt hozzá.  
Délután kisebb csoportokban mentek be a Nagy Terembe, ahol, miután becsukódott az ajtó, egyből átkokat szórtak a vizsgáztatók a tanulókra. Először minden vizsgáztató egy-egy diákot támadott, majd a csoportot együttesen is. Utóbbihoz beszállt a teremben felügyelő 3 tanár, McGalagony professzor, Lumpsluck professzor és Piton professzor is.  
Harry könnyedén hárította a vizsgáztatójának az ártásait, majd visszatámadott pár csalánártással, és alkalomadtán elkiáltotta a _„Protego”_ varázsigét is. Végül egy cseles védés után magához varázsolta a minisztériumi ember pálcáját egy _„Capitulatus”_ -szal, de miután lefegyverezte ellenfelét, visszaadta neki a pálcáját.  
Tovább folytatták a harcot, mígnem beállt a három tanár is. Próbáltak a tanulók külön-külön tovább harcolni a vizsgáztatójukkal, de ezt jelentősen akadályozta a 3 professzor. McGalagony professzor a vizsgáztatókhoz hasonló varázsigékkel bombázta a diákokat, és mikor az egyik, mikor a másik tanulónál tűnt fel, hirtelen a semmiből. Lumpsluck professzor már ritkább, és cselesebb ártásokat küldött a bent lévő 3 tanulóra, és bizonyos időközönként változtatott csak nebulót. Piton professzor főként néma varázslatokat szórt a diákokra, így azoknak nehezebb volt az ő ártásait kivédeni. Ő is McGalagonyhoz hasonlóan folyamatosan változtatta a helyzetét, nem egyszer hopponált is (a vizsga idejére az igazgatónő feloldotta a hopponálási zárat), így gyorsan, és észrevétlenül tudott helyet változtatni.  
A folyamatos harc alatt minden diák küzdött egyszerre 2, 3, és 4 ellenféllel is, hiszen ez volt az egésznek a lényege. Harrynek leginkább Piton professzor néma ártásaival voltak problémái, de hamar rájött, hogy a tanára milyen stratégiát követ. Az is feltűnt, hogy a tanárok időnként hopponálnak – legtöbbször Piton professzor élt ezzel a lehetősséggel – így mikor a bájital tanára egy ártást küldött felé, gyorsan megfordult a sarkán, és a tanára mögé került. A professzor csikiző átka McGalagonyt találta el, aki pár pillanat múlva meg is szüntette azt egy _„Finite Incantetem”_ -mel. Mindez idő alatt a bájital tanár gyorsan megfordult, de addigra már elérte Harry _„Petrifius Totalum”_ -ja. A professzor hirtelen kővé dermedt, majd háttal a földre zuhant, kezeivel maga mellet. Ezt az ártást is az igazgatónő hatástalanította, mire Piton professzor gyorsan talpra állt, és kíméletlenül folytatta a harcot.  
Negyed óráig tartott a küzdelem, majd a vizsgáztatók leültek, és mind három tanuló eredményeit feljegyezték. Lumspluck professzor ezalatt az ajtónál várta a ziháló diákokat, és mindegyikükkel kezet rázott, és megdicsérte őket.  
Harryn szinte meg sem látszott, hogy alig pár perccel ezelőtt párbajozott, ugyanúgy, mint a volt DS tagjain, és a háborúban sokat harcolt diákokon sem. Felment a Griffendél-toronyba, és magához vette a bájital könyvét, és jegyzeteit. Remélte, hogy másnap a gyakorlati vizsgán olyan bájitalt kap, amit elkészített Pitonnál, míg járt hozzá.  
Másnap az írásbeli vizsgán ismét próbálta kitölteni a 90 percet válasz adással. Legtöbb esetben különböző, ritka alapanyagok tulajdonságait kellett felsorolnia, de akadt olyan kérdés is, ami egy-egy alapanyag reakciójára kérdezett rá egy-egy bájitalban. Mivel ezek a bájitalok többségében a vizsgához szükségesek voltak, így Harry a korrepetálásról próbálta előhívni rá a válaszokat. Emlékezett, hogy egy-egy esetben Piton elmondta, miért veszélyes a bizonyos alapanyag, vagy, hogy miért épp abban a fázisban kell beletenni a bájitalba, amikor, így ezeket próbálta felidézni.  
Mivel a gyakorlati vizsgára nem igazán tudtak felkészülni, így csak ültek a parkban a szokásos fájuk alatt, és sorba vették egy-egy főzet elkészítésének lépéseit. Ezúttal már Draco is aktívan részt vett a gyakorlásban, és Hermionéval együtt mindig kijavította, ha a másik két Griffendéles valamit rosszul akart csinálni. Mikor a lánnyal egyszerre szólalt meg, hagyta a másiknak, hogy válaszoljon, de mikor ez Hermionénak feltűnt, visszafogta magát, és nem kezdte el egyből kijavítani a barátait. Hagyta, hogy időnként Draco tegye meg ezt, de nem túl feltűnően, hogy ne vegye észre a Mardekáros.  
Ebéd után ezúttal a bájital teremhez sétáltak, ahol ismét a terem előtt várták, hogy sorra kerüljenek. Harry kicsit ideges volt, hisz muszáj volt valami elfogadható főzetet készítenie. Nem sokat segített számára, hogy Piton szerint sikerülni fog teljesíteni a vizsgát.  
Ahogy egyre csökkent a létszám körülötte, úgy kezdett egyre jobban idegeskedni, míg végül nyílt az ajtó.  
\- Mr. Potter! – köpte gúnyosan Piton professzor, mire Harry felállt, és besétált a terembe.  
Ezúttal a jobb oldali vizsgáztató volt szabad, és hozzá sétált oda. A minisztériumi ember egy csomag lapot nyújtott Harry felé, hogy húzzon belőle egyet. A fiú eleget is tett a feladatnak, és kihúzott egy kártyát, majd megfordította azt.  
\- Nah, mi jött ki? – kérdezte kíváncsian a vizsgáztatója.  
\- Halállátó – válaszolta.  
\- Nos, kezdj neki! – mosolygott rá a másik.  
Harry felállt, és elment összegyűjteni az alapanyagokat. Direkt erre az alkalomra Piton professzor összegyűjtötte a bájitalt leadók, illetve a végzős vizsgázók megmaradt alapanyagait, amik egy asztalon voltak kikészítve. Ebből tudtak válogatni a tanulók, de amennyiben nem volt valamiből elég, vagy egyáltalán nem volt az asztalon, a szekrényből tudták pótolni a szükséges hozzávalót.  
Harry összegyűjtötte a hozzávalókat, majd visszasétált az asztalhoz. Ez idő alatt nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a professzora fürkészve lesi, miket szed össze. Piton professzor cseppet aggódva vette tudomásul, hogy a fiúnak milyen bájitalt kell elkészítenie, de ezt a szokásos rideg maszkja mögé rejtette.  
Ahogy visszaért, felmelegítette az üstjét, és elkezdte az alapanyagokat előkészíteni. Szerencséjére ezt elkészítette az egyik bájital korrepetálásán, így nem okozott neki nagy gondot. Végig odafigyelt, hogy az alapanyagokat pontosan készítse elő, hiszen még nem sikerült ebben olyan rutint szereznie, hogy automatikusan meg tudja csinálni.  
Mivel ez a bájital sokáig készült, így mellette folyamatosan változtak a diákok. Ezt próbálta nem figyelembe venni, és csak arra koncentrálni, hogy jól teljesítsen. _Ha már egyszer sikerült szinte tökéletesre, most is mennie kell!_  
Végül egy másfél óra múlva fáradtan dőlt hátra a székén, és kijelentette, hogy kész van. Ekkor engedett csak meg magának egy kis körbetekintést, és látta, hogy az asztal másik végén Ron küszködik a saját főzetével. Egy pillanatot engedett csak magának, majd visszatért a tekintete a vele szemben ülő vizsgáztatóra.  
\- Gratulálok Mr. Potter! – mosolygott kedélyesen rá. – Nagyon szép bájital lett!  
\- Köszönöm! – mondta zavartan.  
Hamarosan felállt, és kisétált a teremből. Ahogy kisétált, az ajtó mellett álló Piton professzor komor tekintetét érezte magán, de próbálta kizárni. Neki köszönhette, hogy sikerült a vizsgája, így nem akart gonosz gondolatokat megengedni magának. _Viszont többet nem is kell foglalkoznom vele. Jövő héten lesz még a lakoma, és aztán soha többet nem látom!_  
Mosollyal az arcán várakozott Ronra, mivel látta, hogy a barátjának sincs már sok hátra. Negyed óra múlva valóban csatlakozott hozzá, és együtt sétáltak ki a parkba Hermionéhoz és Dracohoz. Ahogy leültek a fájukhoz, Hermione egyből kikérdezte őket, hogy mi volt.  
Ron kezdte a beszámolót, aki elmondta, hogy nagyon nehéz dolga volt, és megizzadt a feladattal. Egy régen tanult bájitalt kellett elkészítenie, és már nem pontosan emlékezett a lépésekre, de azért sikerült valami normálisat készítenie a vizsgáztatója szerint.  
Utána Harry számolt be a saját feladatáról, azt is megemlítve, hogy azt korábban Pitonnál is elkészítette. Végül rákérdezett, hogy a lánynak, és Draconak mit kellett megfőznie.  
Mikor kitárgyalták a vizsgát Hermione komoly arccal Harryhez fordult.  
\- Figyelj Harry… Valamit el kell mondanom, de kérlek, ne legyél mérges!  
\- Nyugi ’Mione! Mond csak!  
\- Szóval… - kereste a szavakat a lány. – Nem tudom, hol kezdjem, de…  
\- Mr. Potter! – zengett fel Piton rideg hangja Hermione mögött, megszakítva a lányt mondanivalójában.  
\- Igen, professzor? – nézett a tanárra.  
\- Kövessen! – parancsolta ellenmondást nem tűrve, majd Hermione felé fordult.. – És 20 pont a Griffendéltől, mert beleüti a dolgát olyanba, ami nem a maga dolga.  
\- Miről beszél? – nézett Ron a lányra.  
\- Miss Granger tudja jól! – indult el határozott lépteivel. – Jöjjön Potter!  
\- Bocsi ’Mione, majd utána elmondod, amit akartál! Sietek vissza! – húzta a száját, miközben felállt, és a tanára után sétált.  
Harry követette a professzort, bár nem értette, hogy miért a birtok kapu felé tartanak. _Hova az ördögbe megyünk?_ gondolta, de inkább nem adott neki hangot. A tanára túl komor volt, és úgy döntött, nem fogja felidegesíteni azzal, hogy rákérdezzen.  
Piton professzor végül a kapun túl állt meg, és Harryre emelte a tekintetét.  
\- Kapaszkodj belém! – mondta komoran, miközben egyik kezét a fiú felé nyújtotta.  
\- Tudok hopponálni, uram! – válaszolta őszintén.  
\- Az lehet, de jelenleg nem áll szándékomban elmondani hova megyünk!  
Harry vonakodva, de engedelmeskedett a korábbi utasításnak, és megfogta Piton professzor felé nyújtott karját. Amint megvoltak a tanára megfordult a sarkán, és elhopponáltak.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a következő fejezet.:) Egy kicsit még várnotok kell, a találkozóig, de a következő rész ígérem, már arról fog szólni.:)

Mikor Harry lába talajt fogott, egy kúriát látott. A fehér épület előtt egy fekete kovácsoltvas kapu terpeszkedett, mely jelenleg nyitva állt. A murvás úton végig haladva kisebb bokrok fogadták a fiút, amikről mindenféle virág illatozott. Balra nem igen volt semmi, csak pár fa, és bokor, de jobb oldalra pillantva, végig virágzó növényeket látott, illetve egy nagy sövényt, amin volt egy bejárat.  
\- Hol… Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte döbbenten a hely szépségétől.  
\- Ez az otthonom Potter! – közölte komoran, miközben végig sétált a murvás feljárón.  
\- Hogy mi?! – nézett a tanárára. – Maga itt lakik?  
\- Nem, csak gondozom… - jött a válasz szarkasztikusan. – Befelé!  
Harry belépett az épületbe, és megcsapta a kellemes hűvös szellő. Piton lakása belülről is világos, és kellemes volt. A hosszú folyosóról egy ajtó nyílt jobbra, és egy újabb tűnt fel a végén. _Ez annyira nem pitonos._  
\- Erre! – ment a tanár jobbra, majd mikor a fiú belépett sötéten ránézett. – Maradj itt, és ne nyúlj semmihez!  
\- Öhm… Hogyne… - makogta, a döbbenettől, és leült a szoba közepén lévő kanapéra.  
A nappaliba két ablakból áradt be a kinti világosság, és Harry körül nézett, míg várakozott. A falakat pár könyvespolc borította, rajtuk mindenféle könyvvel. A kanapé mögött egy nagy lépcsősor emelkedett a magasba, míg előtte egy kis asztal volt, rajta pár magazinnal és egy könyvvel. Az ajtóval átellenben egy másik ajtó állt, de ez csukva volt, akár csak az ablak és a kandalló közötti is.  
Míg Harry a szobában várakozott, és azon töprengett, mi a fenét keres Piton lakásában, addig a férfi visszasétált a kertbe. Elindult a magas sövények felé, majd elhaladt mellettük, és végig sétált azok mentén. Azon túl egy kis rétszerű húzódott, ott ült Lily, az egyik általa varázsolt napágyon.  
\- Itt vagyunk… - mondta Perselus, mire a nő felnézett rá. – A nappaliban vár. Nem mondtam neki semmit.  
\- Értem – állt fel, és a férfihoz sétált, majd összefűzte az ujjait a másikéval. – Mehetünk…  
\- Nyugi! – kérte, és elindult szorosan a nő mellett. – Minden rendben lesz!  
\- De ő… - kezdte.  
\- Örülni fog, hogy találkoztok, hogy életben vagy! Biztos meg fog döbbenni, meg minden, de hidd el, hogy örülni fog, és kijöttök majd egymással!  
Az elmúlt héten, ahogy közeledett a péntek, Lily egyre feszültebb lett. Aggódott, hogy Harry vajon mit fog szólni, és hogy fogja kezelni majd, hogy életben van. Attól is tartott, hogy a fiával esetleg nem tud majd egy normális kapcsolatot kialakítani, habár tudta, hogy nem lehet majd olyan a viszonyuk, mintha ő nevelte volna fel. Perselus végig próbált mellette állni, és megnyugtatni, hogy Harry meg fogja érteni a helyzetet, és örülni fog a találkozásnak. Emellett arról is biztosította az asszonyt, hogy a fiú hasonlít rá, és Jamesre is, ennek következtében pedig biztos sikerül egy fajta anya-fia kapcsolatot kialakítaniuk.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz! Csak ne aggódj! – kérte.  
\- Nem tudom… Hisz magára hagytam, és…  
\- Lily! – állította meg a nőt, és maga felé fordította. – Mondtam, hogy nem a te hibád! Már többször is elmagyaráztam, hogy az a vén szivar tehet róla… Az ő hibája, hogy nem tudtál a fiad mellett lenni.  
\- Tudom… De tehettem volna ellene valamit akkor…  
\- Lily! Hagyd ezt! Hisz sokkban voltál… Nem vagy hibás!  
\- De mi van, ha ő így fogja gondolni? – nézett Perselusra aggódó arccal.  
\- Nem fogja! Ha mindent elmondasz neki, nem fogja! Nyugalom! – puszilta meg a nő homlokát, majd újra elindult.  
\- Remélem igazad lesz… - suttogta halkan, de elég hangosan, hogy a másik is meghallja.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne! Hidd el! Nagy szíve van, és nem fog ezen fenn akadni.  
\- Ha ezen nem is, rajtunk biztos… Hisz nem jöttök ki túl jól… - mondta óvatosan.  
\- Nos, ez valószínű. De úgy vélem ezt jelenleg nem kell tudnia. Elég, ha egyelőre annyit tud, hogy itt húztad meg magad egy időre… Félek attól is ki lesz, hogy sok ideig nem mondtam el neki… - mondja őszintén.  
\- Ahogy gondolod.  
\- Nem kell egyszerre mindent a nyakába zúdítani!  
\- Igazad van Pers! – mosolygott a férfira.  
Az utóbbi egy hétben közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Sok mindenről beszélgettek, de ezek a párbeszédek már sokkal inkább személyes jellegűek voltak, és nem annyira Harryről szóltak. Lily egyre többet mesélt a férfinak az elmúlt éveiről, és mindenről, ami vele történt. Perselus érdeklődve hallgatta a munkahelyeken történteket, ahogy egyéb sztorikat is, amiket a nő mondott. Az sem érdekelte, ha éppen egy tök értelmetlen dologról volt szó, hisz itta a másik minden szavát.  
Ő is sokat mesélt a nőnek de ezúttal sokkal inkább a személyes dolgairól, habár nem volt sok minden. Többségében arról számolt be, milyen bájitalokat talált ki, vagy javított fel, illetve a tanítási nehézségeiről. Lily végig kíváncsian hallgatta, és érdeklődött a dolgok után.  
A héten mindig mikor a férfi valami bájitalt készített a nő segített neki. Együtt dolgoztak a pincében, felosztva az adott bájital szakaszait maguk között. Ezek alatt az idők alatt Lilyben egy terv kezdett kovácsolódni, bár nem tudta még, hogy tudná megvalósítani. Mindenesetre is, mikor Perselus az iskolában volt órán, vagy épp vizsgáztatni, elvett pár bájitalos könyvet, amiket aztán elolvasott. A kisebb kutatása alatt jegyzeteket készített a hasznosnak ítélt részekről, és alapanyagokról, de ügyelt rá, hogy ezeket elrejtse a másik elől. Nem akarta, hogy a férfi rájöjjön, készül valamire, hisz nem tudta, hogy sikerrel jár-e majd.  
Csendesen sétáltak végig a sövény mentén, miközben Perselus nyugtatgatta a nőt. Habár Lily nem mondta többet, a férfi mégis látta, hogy még mindig ideges, és feszült. Jelenleg csak az érdekelte, hogy a nőt ellazítsa legalább addig a pillanatig, míg meg nem látja a fiát. Tudta, hogy akkor nem lehet a nő mellett, hogy magukra kell őket hagynia, bármennyire is támaszt akart nyújtani az asszonynak.  
Mikor a házhoz értek a konyha melletti kis kertbe mentek át, hogy Harry ne lássa meg még véletlenül se Lilyt. Az épületet teljesen megkerülve értek a bejárati ajtóhoz, amit Perselus csendesen kinyitott a nőnek. Amint beléptek, magához húzta az asszonyt, és miközben megcsókolta, átölelte a másikat. A csókba próbálta sűríteni mind azt a támogatást, amit akart a másiknak nyújtani, de amit nem tehetett. Hogy mellette áll, hogy biztatja, és hogy bízzon a fiában, hisz minden rendben lesz.  
Lilyt, ha csak pár pillanatra is, de megnyugtatta a férfi érzelmektől teli csókja. Erőt merített belőle, és amíg összeért az ajka a másikéval, addig semmi mást nem engedett a tudatába. Csak a kettősüket hagyta eljutni magához, hogy Perselus pár centire áll tőle, és hogy megszorítja a kezét, összekulcsolt ujjain keresztül.  
Végül a férfi elszakította magát a nő ajkaitól, és mosolyogva ránézett. Még a pillantásával is próbálta biztatni, fekete szemeivel erőt próbált önteni a másikba.  
\- Magatokra hagylak, a konyhában leszek! – szorította meg még utoljára a nő kezét, majd elengedte, és végig ment a folyosón.  
Lily végig a férfi után nézett, míg az el nem hagyta a folyosót, majd egy mély levegőt véve lassan a szoba ajtajához sétált. Próbálta legyűrni a lelkében lévő feszültséget, és idegességet, ami hirtelen újra tombolni kezdett a belsejében. Nem akart megállni, hisz nem tudta, hogy képes lenne-e utána újra elindulni, és eljutna-e a nappaliig.  
Végül egy újabb mély levegő vétel után besétált a világos helyiségbe. A bőr kanapéról egy fekete hajkorona emelkedett felfelé, mely emlékeztette férjére. _Ugyanaz a szín, ugyanaz a kuszaság._  
Harry egyből hátrafordult, mikor meghallotta, hogy valaki belépett a szobába. Piton professzort várta, a magyarázattal együtt, hogy miért kellett vagy negyed órát várakoznia itt, meg egyáltalán miért kellett idejönnie, de a férfi helyett teljesen más valakit pillantott meg. Az enyhén vörös hajszálak hullámosan keretezték a belépő személy hosszúkás arcát. Szemei csöppnyi aggodalommal tekintettek rá, mégis óvatosan, de csillogtak az örömtől. Harry ismerte ezt az arcot, látta már nem is egyszer, mégsem tudott megszólalni, csak ült a kanapén hátrafordulva a döbbenettől.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a várva várt fejezet, mikor Lily találkozik Harryvel!:) Remélem tetszeni fog!:)

Egy ideig csak nézték egymást, Harry nem tudott megmozdulni, Lily pedig nem mert közelebb menni. Ahogy a fiára tekintett, hirtelen a fiatal Jamest látta maga előtt, akibe annyi évvel ezelőtt beleszeretett, de határozottan más is volt ez az arc. Egyszerre ismerős, és idegen. A fia arcvonásai, az egész arca olyan volt, mint Jamesé, a szemeinél viszont a sajátját látta maga előtt, mintha tükörbe nézne. Ez a szem olyan mássá tette a férje vonásait, amik a fiún olyan erőteljesen megjelentek, hogy egy új embert varázsoltak elé.  
Harry sem tudott mit tenni, csak ült, és nézte a nőt, az anyját. Sokszor látta már, álmaiban, vagy épp látomásokban, illetve akkor is, mikor szellemként megidéződött, most mégis más volt. Ahogy végig nézett a pár méterre álló alakon, tudta jól, hogy ezúttal húsvér valójában látja, nem csak úgy, mint korábban. Régen sokszor vágyott erre a pillanatra, vágyott arra, hogy a szüleivel találkozhasson, most, hogy itt állt az édesanyja, mégsem tudott megmozdulni. Ledermesztette a sokk, hogy mit keres itt a másik, egyáltalán, hogy lehet életben… Nem értette a dolgokat.  
Végül Lily mozdult meg, és lassan a kanapéhoz közelített. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, ahogy odament, és megszólalni sem tudott. Csak leült a fiúhoz közelebbi fotelba, és várt.  
\- A… Anya…? – nyögte ki Harry, mikor a nő leült.  
\- Szia Harry! – köszönt halkan, és kicsit bizonytalanul.  
Ez feloldotta a fiú döbbenetét, és egész testtartása megváltozott. Elengedte a döbbenet görcseiben megdermedt tagjait, és hirtelen a nő karjaiba vetette magát. Odabújt a másikhoz, és kezeit az anyja köré fonta. Érezni akarta a másik valódi jelenlétét, hisz nem hitte el, hogy az tényleg ott ül.  
Lily teljesen meglepődött, elsőre azt sem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Végül visszaölelte a fiát, és szorosan magához húzta.  
\- Harry… Fiam… - suttogta a másiknak a fülébe, és a meghatottságtól elkezdett sírni.  
Percekig egymás karjaiba bújva ültek, pontosabban, Lily ült, Harry pedig félig állva, félig a bőrkanapé szélén ülve hozzábújt. Nem voltak képesek elengedi egymást, és ezúttal a belsejükben lévő örömtől, és érzéstől nem tudtak megszólalni. Egyikük sem hitte el, hogy a másik ott van a kezei között, és nem akarták elengedni egymást, nehogy ez az egész csak valamiféle álom legyen.  
Végül Harry emelte fel a fejét a nőre, aki ezzel együtt lazított a szorításán. Visszaült a kanapéra, és Lily egyből követte őt oda, a fia mellé ülve.  
\- Ho… Hogyan lehetséges ez? Tényleg életben vagy? – törtek elő a fiúból a kérdések.  
\- Igen – mosolygott a fiára. – Sajnálom, hogy csak most tudunk találkozni…  
\- Mi… Mi történt…? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
\- Az átok… - mondta halkan. – Nem engem talált el, hanem egy tükröt… Egy időre elvesztettem az eszméletem, de mire magamhoz tértem már nem voltál ott… Dumbledore talált rám, és elvitt egy másik országba… Elvette az emlékeim, és ezért nem találtam rád… Nem is tudtam rólad, csak… Csak éreztem, hogy valami hiányzik az életemből…  
\- De akkor… Végig életben voltál?  
\- Igen. Csak nem tudtam rólad… Nem tudtam, hogy van egy fiam, ahogy arról sem hogy boszorkány vagyok…  
Harryben düh lángolt fel a volt igazgató iránt. _Hogy titkolhatta el éveken keresztül, hogy él az anyám? Miért nem mondta el sosem, vagy utalt rá? Jogom lett volna hozzá, és sokkal jobb életem lehetett volna, mint Dursleyéknél…_  
\- Harry! Sajnálom! – nézett Lily szomorúan a fiára.  
\- Nem te tehetsz róla! De… Akkor most…? Hogy lehet, hogy…  
\- Nagyjából két hónappal ezelőtt Perselus talált rám. Nem tudom, hogy miért nem kérdeztem. Beállított, hogy beszélni szeretne velem, és mikor ketten voltunk, levette rólam az _„Exmemoriamot”_ … Eljöttem ide vele, és kértem, vigyen a Roxfortba… Azt mondta, várjuk meg a vizsgákat, és megígérte utána elhoz… De mindvégig tudtam rólad, mindig elmondta, hogy mi van veled.  
\- Szóval… Ezért volt Piton professzor _normális_ velem… - suttogta.  
\- Haragszol? – kérdezte félve.  
\- Hogy haragudhatnék? – mosolygott rá Harry a nőre, majd megölelte.  
Lily még hosszan mesélt a fiának az elmúlt évekről. Beszámolt mindenről, ami érdekelte Harryt, már pedig őt minden érdekelte. Itt volt a lehetőség, hogy beszélgessen az anyjával, és mindenről hallani akart, amit a nő átélt, vagy amit épp csak megemlített.  
\- Sokszor láttalak… Álmomban… - mondta Harry mikor nagyjából elértek a jelenhez. – Azt kívántam, bárcsak velem lennétek apával… És… Láttalak is… Megjelentél nekem szellemként… Kétszer is…  
\- Nem tudom ez, hogy történhetett… - suttogta csodálkozva.  
\- Mikor Voldemort visszatért… Láttalak… Meg akart ölni, de a pálcáink összekapcsolódtak… És abból kijöttetek apával meg azokkal, akiket korábban ölt meg…  
\- Nem tudom Harry, ez hogy lehetséges… - mondta őszintén. – Talán Perselus tud rá valamilyen magyarázatot…  
\- Mindegy! Nem fontos… - terelte el Harry a témát, hisz nem akart a bájital tanáráról beszélni.  
\- És te?! – nézett Lily a fiára. – Perselus sokat mesélt, de hallani akarom tőled is! Hisz ő nem volt ott…  
Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, hol kezdje a mesélést. Végül úgy döntött, mindent az elejéről kezd, ezért a Dursleyéknél töltött időktől indulta a története. Elmesélte, hogy mi mindent kellett csinálnia a rokonainál, mennyi munkát kellett elvégeznie. Beszámolt arról is, hogy úgy tudta, a szülei autóbalesetben haltak meg, és hogy úgy kezelték, mint egy idiótát, csak azért, mert varázsló volt.  
Ezek után elmesélte, hogy 11 éves korában Hagrid mondta el neki, hogy valójában micsoda, és ő tájékoztatta a Roxfortról is. Beszámolt a kalandjairól, amiket a barátaival élt át, a bölcsek kövétől kezdve az összesről. Közben próbálta őket is bemutatni az anyjának, igyekezett mindent elmondani Ronról és Hermionéról. Elmesélte, hogy mindig számíthatott rájuk, hogy mindig mellette voltak.  
Észre sem vették, mennyire eltelt az idő, csak mikor már Harry hasa korogni kezdett. Felálltak, és Lily mutatta az utat a konyha felé.  
\- Mióta visszatértem, itt lakom… Perselus nem engedte, hogy elmenjek, nehogy valaki felismerjen…  
\- Igazából… Szerintem Piton professzor nem ezért mondta ezt… - mondta, ahogy követte az anyját a konyhába. – Ő szerelmes volt beléd…  
\- Tudom. Egyszer mikor még diákok voltunk megcsókolt… - mosolyodott el, ahogy az emlék eszébe jutott. – De én akkor megmondtam neki, hogy nem tudom viszonozni az érzéseit, mert apádat szeretem.  
Mikor beértek a konyhába Lily azt hitte, ott fogja találni a férfit, de a szoba üres volt. Az asztalon melegítő bűbáj alatt ott álltak a kész ételek, és meg is volt terítve két főre. _Perselus vajon hova mehetett?_  
Az igazság az volt, hogy miután a férfi végzett a főzéssel, és ő maga megvacsorázott, átment a pincébe bájitalokat készíteni. Csendben, és meghúzva magát, haladt át a nappalin, és közben hallotta, hogy Harry a baziliszkuszról mesél az anyjának. Nem akarta őket megzavarni, ezért a pince ajtajához sétált, és lement oda dolgozni.  
\- Nézd, Harry! Perselusszal a legjobb barátok voltunk régen. Tudom, hogy ti nem jöttök ki túl jól, de én nagyon hálás vagyok neki. Neki köszönhetjük, hogy most itt vagyunk, együtt!  
\- Tudom… Csak…  
Lily a fiára mosolygott, majd levette a bűbájt az ételről, és leültek vacsorázni. Egész étkezés alatt végig beszélgettek, ezúttal Harry vizsgái voltak a témák. A fiú mindent elmesélt az elmúlt egy hétről, az asszony pedig kíváncsian hallgatta. A fiú is megerősítette, amit korábban Perselus mondott, hogy auror szeretne lenni, és Lily biztos volt benne, hogy a fiának sikerülni fog a nyomdokaiba lépni.  
\- Későre jár, lassan vissza kéne menned az iskolába… - mondta Lily, miután végeztek a vacsorával.  
\- Dehogy megyek vissza! Nem hagylak itt…  
\- Harry! Most már mindig együtt leszünk. Sajnálom, hogy eddig nem tudtam melletted lenni…  
\- Ne kérj elnézést ezért! De nem akarok visszamenni… Annyi évig külön voltunk, most nem akarok messze lenni tőled…  
\- Nem is kell Harry! – mosolygott rá. – De ne felejtsd el, hogy még iskola van! Neked az iskolában a helyed, még egy hétig, előttünk pedig még rengeteg év, amit együtt tölthetünk…  
\- Akkor is… Veled akarok lenni! – mondta a fiú őszintén.  
Most, hogy itt volt a lehetősége, nem akarta elhagyni az anyját. Tudta, hogy ezek után sokszor tud majd vele lenni, de még mindig alig hitte el, hogy ez igaz. Közel akarta tudni a nőt magához, és egyáltalán nem vágyott vissza az iskolába. Tudta, hogy a barátai megértik, és remélte, hogy McGalagony professzor is meg fogja érteni, miért ért későn vissza.  
\- Perselus! – mosolygott a belépő férfira Lily.  
A tanár egész végig a pincében dolgozott, nem akarta megzavarni az újra egyesült családot. Most sem állt szándékában elvonni a figyelmüket, remélte, hogy észrevétlenül megfordulhat a konyhában.  
\- Csak kávéért jöttem… - mondta, és a konyhapulthoz ment.  
\- Pont arról beszéltünk Harryvel, hogy lassan ideje visszamennie, későre jár… Esetleg vissza tudod vinni? – kérdezte a nő.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem akarok visszamenni… Egyébként is tudok hopponálni.  
\- Amennyiben vissza szeretne menni, úgy megteheti, hisz pontosan tudja, hol a Roxfort. De ha maradni akar, van vendégszoba, alhat ott is… - mondta Lily felé fordulva.  
\- Kizárt, hogy maradjak! És te is jöhetsz az iskolába, McGalagony professzor biztos megengedi. Utána pedig velem jöhetsz Ronékhoz, én iskola utána odamegyek egy időre…  
\- Nézd, Harry. Egyelőre szeretnék itt maradni, ha Perselusnak nem gond… Mióta visszatértem csak vele találkoztam, és nem akarok hirtelen a középpontban lenni… Tudom, hogy nem jöhetek vissza csak úgy, észrevétlenül, de amennyire lehet, meg szeretném próbálni.  
\- Természetesen nem gond! – nézett a nőre, majd Harryre emelte a tekintetét. – És amennyibe akarod Potter, te is idejöhetsz az iskola végével.  
\- Köszönöm nem! – utasította egyből vissza. – Ahogy azt sem akarom, hogy anyám itt maradjon.  
\- Kérlek, Harry, érts meg!  
\- Megértelek – nézett Lilyre szeretetteljesen a fiú. – De biztos van másik hely is, ahol meglehetsz, kétlem, hogy Piton professzor lakása erre a legmegfelelőbb…  
\- Ebben nem értünk egyet… - szólt közbe a tanár is. – Édesanyádat itt senki nem tudná fölöslegesen zavarni, és igényei szerint térhetne vissza…  
\- Kérlek, Harry!  
\- Egyébként is… Hogy képzelte, hogy nem mondja el, hogy az anyám él? – támadt a fiú a tanárnak. – Az anyám!  
\- Ismerlek Potter, és ha elmondtam volna, nem tudtad volna letenni a vizsgáidat… - mondta közömbösen.  
\- Ez nem igaz! Jogom lett volna megtudni, hogy él az anyám… Egyből közölnie kellett volna…  
\- Hogyne… Utána meg végig nézhettem volna, ahogy a _„Kis hős”_ megbukik a vizsgáin…  
\- Semmi köze nincs hozzá!  
\- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj le! – próbálta csitítani Lily a fiát.  
\- Hogyne… - állt fel az asztaltól a fiú.  
\- Potter! – szólt rá Harryre a tanár.  
\- Inkább megyek… Szia anya! – mosolygott a nőre, majd dühösen kivágtatott a kúriából, és az épület előtt hopponált a Roxfortba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahogy korábban is jeleztem Kedves Olvasóim, kicsit lassabban fognak jönni a fejezetek, mivel közeledik a vizsgaidőszak, és kevesebb szabadidőm van írni.:( Nem hagyom abba a sztorit, mikor van időm, dolgozni fogok rajta, és ahogy megvagyok velük, feltöltöm az oldalra. Köszönöm a megértéseteket!:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kedves Olvasóim!   
> Sajnálom, hogy csak most készültem el az újabb résszel! Sajnos június végéig még lesznek vizsgáim, így csak lassan tudok haladni a történettel.:( De amint megvan a következő rész, felteszem. Jó olvasást!:)

Harry idegesen érkezett meg az iskola elé, és észrevétlenül besurrant. Általában az szárnyas vadkanos kapu zárva szokott lenni, főleg esténként, de a háború óta még mindig nem lett renoválva.  
Végig sétált a parkon, majd betért a kastélyba. Sajnos nem volt nála a Tekergők Térképe, így csak igyekezett elkerülni az éjszakai őrjáratozó tanárt, illetve remélte, hogy az illető tanár már alszik. Nem tudta pontosan mennyi az idő, anyja csak annyit mondott, hogy már késő van. Ezt bizonyította, hogy egy emberrel sem találkozott a folyosókon, vagyis valószínűleg már mindenki aludhatott.  
Ahogy végig haladt a Griffendél-torony felé, gondolatai az anyja körül jártak, hisz nem hitte el, hogy a nő él. Legszívesebben már most visszament volna hozzá, sőt ott is maradt volna vele, ha nem Pitonnál vannak. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a tanára eltitkolta előle ezt az információt.  
_Hogy képzeli? El kellett volna mondania elsőre! Egyébként is, hogy a francba találta meg? Lehet, hogy mindig is tudta, hol van…? Dumbledore talán elmondta neki, hogy végig tartsa meg ezt a titkot? De az is lehet, hogy végig tudta hol van…_  
 _De Dumbledore is… Hogy titkolhatta el, hogy él az anyám? Sosem utalt rá, és nem is árulta el, még a halála előtt sem… Pedig tudta, milyen sorsom volt Dursleyéknél. Csak pár mondat kellett volna, és elhozhatott volna onnan._  
Harry még dühösebben ért fel a toronyba, és egy cseppet sem zavarta, hogy a Kövér Dáma azért szitkozódott, mert képes volt ilyen későn felkelteni. Csak odavetette a jelszót, majd besietett a klubhelyiségbe. Amint belépett, felsietett a szobájába, és az ágyra vetődött. Ideges gondolatokkal aludt el, és az éjszaka maradék részében forgolódott.  
Reggel már nagyon korán fent volt, de háttal fordult a többieknek, és úgy hallgatta, ahogy szobatársai felkeltek, és elhagyták a hálót.  
Ron kicsit tehetetlenül nézte az alvó Harryt. Nem tudta a fiú, mikor ért haza, ahogy azt sem, hol volt. Végül úgy döntött, fel fogja kelteni, hogy menjenek együtt reggelizni, de a fiú pont akkor ült fel.  
\- Jó reggelt! Öltözz fel, és menjünk reggelizni!  
\- Figyelj, Ron… Nem akarok lemenni, hoznátok fel valamit nekem Hermionéval?  
\- Miért nem akarsz lejönni haver?  
\- Csak nincs kedvem…  
Ron végül vonakodva magára hagyta a fiút, és lement a Nagy Terembe. Ez alatt Harry lassan felöltözött, és készülődött. Reggel, míg hallgatta társait, eldöntött, hogy nem fog lemenni az étkezésekre, majd megkéri a barátait, vagy esetleg valamelyik manót, hogy hozzanak fel neki valamit enni. Úgy érezte, nem lenne képes elviselni Pitont, és alkalomadtán még megátkozni is képes lenne, ezt pedig el akarta kerülni.  
Barátait a klubhelyiségben várta, ahol alig tartózkodott pár Griffendéles. Mindenki kiment a parkba, élvezték a meleget, és a szünetet még a haza út előtt. A toronyban csak azok tartózkodtak, akik későn keltek, és siettek le reggelizni, vagy akik onnan tértek vissza valamiért, mielőtt még kimentek volna.  
Harry az egyik fotelban ülve várta barátait, de legszívesebben az anyjához ment volna, és ide hozta volna. Nem tudta elviselni a gondolatot, hogy a bájital tanárának a lakásában él jelenleg, és vele akart lenni, ha már csecsemőkorától nem tölthetett vele időt.  
Barátai térítették ki a gondolataiból, mikor melléültek.  
\- Hoztunk pár zsömlét – nyújtotta felé a péksüteményeket Hermione.  
\- Nálam van pár sütemény – tette le a közeli asztalra az édességeket Ron.  
\- Köszi! – nézett rájuk, és halványan a barátaira mosolygott.  
\- Miért nem akartál lejönni? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- Nem akarom látni Pitont… A végén még megátkozom…  
\- Elmondta neked…? – kérdezte kicsit félénken Hermione.  
\- Tudtál róla? – Harry szinte neki esett a lánynak.  
\- Hát a levelet, amit Hedvig hozott, ő írta, és rájöttem…  
\- És mikor akartad elmondani? – kérdezte kiakadva.  
\- Miről beszéltek? – szólt bele Ron értetlenül.  
\- Tegnap, mielőtt elhívott… Nem mertem a vizsgák előtt elmondani…  
\- De jó… - mondta Harry szarkasztikusan.  
\- Hahó! Miről van szó? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron.  
\- Arról, hogy Harry anyja él – válaszolt neki Hermione.  
\- Hogy mi? – kérdezte döbbenten Ron.  
\- Figyeljetek! Nem akarok lemenni, enni. Egyszerűen csak… Fel tudtok hozni nekem kaját?  
\- Várj, várj, várj! – szólt hangosan a vörös hajú. – Nem arról volt, hogy az anyád feláldozta magát érted, és ezért nem tudott Voldemort megölni?  
Harry mindenről beszámolt barátainak, ami előző este történt. Ott kezdte, hogy Piton elvitte a lakásába, ahol várnia kellett, majd azokat is elmesélte, amiket az édesanyjától hallott. Időnként megszakították barátai kérdései, de igazából akkor árasztották el kérdéseikkel, mikor befejezte.  
\- Harry, próbáld megérteni Piton professzort! – kérte Hermione. – Az elmúlt 16 évben azt hitte meghalt, és most megtalálta… És ő is csak jót akart, hogy a vizsga után mondta el…  
\- Igazad van Harry! – állt a fiú pártjára Ron. – Lehet, hogy jót akart, de nem jól csinálta… El kellett volna mondania, hisz az anyádról van szó! Ugye tudod, hogy nyugodtan jöhettek hozzánk mindketten…?  
\- Persze Ron, mondtam ezt neki én is… Erre mondta azt, hogy ott akar maradni… Pitonnal… - mondta rosszallva.  
\- De ez tök érthető Harry! Hisz Pitonnal régi barátok, és azt mondta neked, nem akar hirtelen feltűnni…  
Egy ideig még vitatkoztak, majd lementek a parkba. Harry csak úgy volt hajlandó csatlakozni barátaihoz, hogyha az apja köpenye alatt surran ki a kastélyból.

***

Lily megsemmisülten állt a konyhába, és tehetetlenül nézett a fia után. Nem akarta őt megbántani, de nem akarta ott hagyni a férfit sem.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Perselus, miután Harry kiment a lakásból.  
\- Nem akartam megbántani… - válaszolt halkan a nő.  
\- Sajnálom, az én hibám! Nem kellett volna bejönnöm…  
\- Ugyan már Perselus! Ez a te lakásod, és köszönöm, hogy ide jöhetett… Meg, hogy én is itt lehetek! – fordult a férfi felé.  
\- Hát persze, hogy itt lehettek! – mosolygott a nőre.  
\- Szerinted nagyon haragszik?  
\- Csak ideges, és így jön ki rajta… És ha valakire is haragszik, az én vagyok, ahogy utalt rá, és nem te! – ölelte át a nőt.  
\- Sajnálom, Perselus!  
\- Én sajnálom Lily! De pár nap alatt lenyugszik, meglátod!  
\- Remélem…  
\- Feküdj le! – nézett a nőre kedvesen mosolyogva. – Már késő van, és biztos jót tenne egy kis pihenés.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék aludni, de igazad van, lefekszem… - mondta halkan.  
\- Ha kellek, a pincében leszek. Egész éjjel bájitalokat főzök a Szent Mungónak…  
\- Segítsek?  
\- Dehogyis! Csak pihend ki magad, nehéz napod volt.  
\- Hát jó… Jó munkát! – puszilta meg a férfi ajkait, majd felment a szobájába.  
Lily amint felért, becsukta az ajtót, és az ágyra vetette magát. Tudta, hogy nem lenne képes aludni, de jó érzés volt vízszintben lenni. _Remélem, tényleg nem haragszik Harry… Nem akartam megbántani, de szükségem van Perselusra. Hálás vagyok neki, és szeretem is… Ő is hálás lehetne, hisz neki köszönhetjük, hogy együtt lehetünk… Ha Pers. nem jön értem, még ma is mugliként élnék, és…_  
 _De persze Harrynek is igaza van… Már az elején be kellett volna vinnie az iskolába, hogy találkozzunk… De Perselus csak jót akart, hogy sikerüljenek a vizsgái, amik végül is jól mentek… Biztos sikerülni fog az aurori munka neki, hisz okos fiú… És a vizsgák is meglesznek…_  
Lily egy ideig így hánykolódott az ágyban, majd felült, és kiszállt. Nem tudott aludni, a gondolatai össze-vissza cikáztak, ezért úgy döntött felkel. Kiment a szobájából, és lesétált a fölszintre. A konyhába készített magának egy cappuccinot, majd miután megitta, lement a pincébe.  
Perselust nagy munkában találta, ahogy számolta egy bájital keveréseit. Nem akarta megzavarni, míg nem végez vele, így csak körbenézett, és az alapanyagokból próbálta megállapítani, hogy a férfi milyen főzetet készít. Sajnos nem tudta kitalálni, mivel az asztalon álló alapanyagok több főzethez is szükségesek, és az üstben fortyogó bájitalt nem ismerte fel a színéről.  
\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte meg, mikor a férfi végzett.  
\- Farkasölőfű főzetet – válaszolt, miközben neki látott egy alapanyag felaprításnak.  
\- Segítek – állt Lily a férfi mellé, és elvett egy kést, meg pár levelet.  
Szó nélkül dolgoztak egymás mellett, ami szó is elhangzott, a főzet készítéséről szólt. Lilyt valamelyest megnyugtatta a munka, nem gondolhatott a fiára, mert koncentrálnia kellett. Segített Perselusnak, és úgy dolgozott, ahogy felosztották maguk között a feladatokat. Mindig a férfi tette bele az üstbe az előkészített alapanyagot, amit vagy ő maga, vagy a nő készített elő.  
Perselusnak egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy rákérdezzen, miért jött le az asszony, de muszáj volt elkészítenie másnapra a bájitalt, ami teljes odafigyelést igényelt. Látta Lilyn, hogy szüksége van valami munkára, ezért engedélyezte neki, hogy segítsen, és magában megnyugodott, mikor látta, ez jó hatással van a nőre. Egyszerre több üstben is főtt a bájital, így még örült is, hogy valamivel lassabban dolgozhatja fel az alapanyagokat, hisz már nem egyedül dolgozott.  
Egészen reggelig dolgoztak, minimális kommunikációval. 7 óra környékén Perselus felküldte Lilyt, hogy egyen, de a nő mondta, hogy a férfinak is készít reggelit. Így míg a bájital mester a pincében befejezte a Farkasölőfű főzetet, addig az asszony a konyhában reggelit készített maguknak.  
Mikor Perselus végzett, felment a konyhába, és megterített két személyre. Lily az asztalra tette a pár szelet pirítóst és a rántottát, majd leült a férfival szembe, és enni kezdtek.  
\- Beszélek Harryvel, ha bementem – nézett a Perselus a nőre.  
\- Rendben. Mond meg neki, hogy bármikor eljöhet, és hogy remélem a Lakoma után idejön… - kérte halkan Lily.  
\- Megmondom – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
Tovább csendben ettek, de Perselus látta a nőn, hogy valamivel nyugodtabb, mint az éjszaka volt. Megeskette, hogy lefekszik aludni pár órát, miután végzett a reggelivel, majd a pincéből magához vette a Farkasölőfű főzeteket, és az Ispotályba hopponált.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok Kedves Olvasóim!:) Sajnálom, hogy csak most hoztam az újabb részt, de remélem tetszeni fog.:) Jövő héten még van 2 vizsgám, de utána már az írásra tudok koncentrálni, és remélhetőleg visszatérek majd a heti 1 részhez (nem ígérem, de remélem sikerülni fog) Jó olvasást, és várom a véleményeket!:)

Amint végzett a Szent Mungóban Perselus a Roxfort elé hopponált, és besétált a kapun. Végig nézett a parkban beszélgető csoportokon, de Pottert és barátait nem látta sehol. Szemével Dracot kezdte keresni, de a Mardekáros fiút sem látta a szabadban. Besétált az épületbe hát, és lement a pincébe, hogy a Malfoy kölyök után nézzen.  
Végig sétált a Mardekár klubhelyiségéig, és miután kimondta a jelszót, _„Aranyvér”_ , besétált. A teremben alig pár diák tartózkodott, akik a sötét alak megjelenésére egyből a bejárat felé fordultak, és gyorsan elmormoltak egy _„Jó reggelt Professzor!-t”_. Perselus viszont köszönésre sem méltatta őket, egyből az egyik sarokban gubbasztó Draco-ra pillantott. A fiú volt az egyetlen, aki nem nézett fel, és nem köszönt a tanárnak, látszólag bele volt temetkezve egy könyvbe.  
\- Mr. Malfoy! – zengte be a klubhelyiséget Piton professzor hangja. – Jöjjön!  
Draco felnézett a könyvből, majd becsukta, és miután felállt, a kanapéra tette. Tudta, hogy senki nem fogja elvenni onnan, mivel szinte mindenki a szabadban volt, azoknak pedig akik bent maradtak, volt bőven hely. Lassan a tanárához sétált, és követte őt ki a klubhelyiségből.  
Perselus az irodájába vezette a fiút, és leült az egyik székre. Némi vonakodás után Draco is így tett, és a másikra nézett. Arcán semmit nem látott tükröződni Piton, mégis megállapította, hogy valamivel jobban van a fiú, mint a Trióval való barátságosabb kapcsolata előtt.  
\- Találkoztál, vagy láttad ma már Potteréket? – kérdezte Piton komolyan.  
\- Nem. Reggelinél láttam őket, de Harry nem volt velük… - mondta halkan a tanára szemébe nézve.  
\- Potter valószínűleg nem akar látni, de el kell érned, hogy lejöjjön hozzám! – mondta egyenesen Perselus.  
\- Miért? A tanár úr ide tudja hivatni, és le kell jönnie…  
\- De nem fog. Ismerem Pottert, nem fog lejönni, ha nem akar.  
\- Tanára, kötelessége lejönni!  
\- De nem fog, mert nem akar látni! Érd el, hogy megkeressen, kérlek!  
\- Meglátom, mit tehetek…  
Perselus bólintott egyet, mire Draco felállt, és kiment a tanár irodájából. A professzornak muszáj volt beszélnie Harryvel, de nem tudta, hogy tegye. Megértette, hogy az nem akarja látni, de el akarta mondani neki, hogy miért döntött úgy, ahogy, és hogy ő csak jót akart.  
Draco úgy döntött visszamegy a klubhelyiségbe, és ebédig ott tölti az idejét. Habár az utóbbi időben a Trióval kialakult egy fajta barátsága némileg kisegítette komorságából, mindez a többiek között nem vált a javára. A három emberen kívül a többiek ugyanúgy kerülték, és figyelembe sem vették, ezért a klubhelyiségben töltötte az idejét. Miután előző este Harry elment Piton professzorral, a két Griffendéles visszatért a toronyba, és ő is saját klubhelyiségébe távozott. Vacsoránál a két barát végig elmélyülten beszélgetett, és nem akarta megzavarni őket, így gyorsan bekapott pár falatot, és visszatért a pincébe.  
Ebédig továbbra is a könyvét olvasta, majd korán felment a Nagy Terembe enni. A Mardekár asztalának végén ülve várta, hogy a Griffendélesek megjelenjenek, és elkapja őket. Úgy tervezte, megvárja, míg végeznek, utánuk megy, és az ajtónál megpróbál hozzájuk csatlakozni. Tartott egy kicsit attól, hogy elküldik, és megint magára marad. Nem szívesen ismerte még magának sem be, de élvezte, a Trió barátságát, és jól esett neki a kedvességük.  
Egy óra körül felment ebédelni, és gyorsan megevett pár sültet némi krumplival. Desszertet nem bírt volna enni, így elhúzta az időt, míg az időközben megérkezett Griffendélesek is végeznek. Harryt nem látta, csak Weasleyt és Grangert, de úgy döntött hozzájuk is odamegy, és beszél velük. Nem értette, hol van Potter, hisz korábban Piton professzorral távozott, aki azóta visszatért.  
A másik asztalnál Hermione épp próbálta meggyőzni Ront, hogy hagyja abba a duzzogást, és próbáljon vele egyet érteni Pitonnal kapcsolatban.  
\- Hermione! Azonnal el kellett volna mondania Harrynek! Ahogy neked is! – vitatkozott a lánnyal a vörös hajú.  
\- De hisz csak jót akartunk neki… Hogy normálisan le tudja tenni a vizsgáit, és ne azon járjon az esze… Mármint rajta… Szóval érted…  
\- És ezért eltitkoltátok előle, mint Dumbledore… Ti sem vagyok jobbak…  
\- Ron! – állt fel Hermione, hogy visszatérjenek a Griffendél-toronyba.  
Időközben magukhoz vettek mindketten némi ételt, amit a talárjuk alá rejtve akartak felvinni Harrynek. Habár Hermione nem értett egyet ezzel, mivel szerinte a fiú gyerekesen viselkedik, mégis beleegyezett, mert nem akarta, hogy a másik éhezzen.  
Ahogy kimentek a Nagy Teremből megjelent mellettük a teljfel szőke hajú Malfoy.  
\- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte halkan, és visszafogottan.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez most jó ötlet… - kezdte Ron, de Hermione a szavába vágott.  
\- Felmegyünk a toronyba, de utána kimegyünk a parkba. Találkozzunk a fa alatt olyan fél óra múlva…  
Draco bólintott egyet, majd a két barát tovább ment a házuk klubhelyiségébe. Amint a Kövér Dáma beengedte őket, az egyik széken várakozó Harryhez vitték az ételeket. Beszámoltak neki a Mardekáros fiúról, meg Pitonról, aki egész étkezés alatt meredten nézte őket.  
Miután a fiú is megebédelt magához vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és az alatt ment a barátai után a parkba. Megbeszélték, hogy Draconak egyelőre nem árulják el, hogy ő is ott van, hanem kitalálnak valamit, miért nem ment le.  
Kisétáltak a kapun, és a fájuk felé vették az irányt. Már távolról látták, hogy a Mardekáros ott ül egyedül, és várja őket. Draco már a beszélgetés végén kiment, és leült a fa mellé. Pálcáját elővéve játszadozott, és a fának a leveleit lebegtette maga előtt.  
\- Szia! – köszönt Hermione.  
\- Harry? – nézett fel Draco, és közben bólintott egyet a két Griffendélesnek.  
\- Kifárasztották a vizsgák, és pihen… - hazudta gondolkodás nélkül Ron, és leült Malfoy mellé.  
Időközben Harry is csendben leült, és figyelte őket. Nem tudta, mennyire bízhat meg Dracoban, ezért nem akarta még elárulni neki, hogy ő is ott van. Nem bízott abban, hogy a másik fiú ezt kérdés nélkül elfogadja, márpedig nem akart még neki beszélni az anyjáról.  
\- Jól van? – kérdezett rá komoran.  
\- Hát persze… Csak elfáradt… A háború meg a vizsgák… - válaszolt ezúttal Hermione.  
\- Értem…  
Draco csendben ült, és várt. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Harry tényleg a Griffendél toronyban pihenjen, de nem akarta a másik kettőt hazugnak sem beállítani.  
\- Figyeljetek… - kezdte halkan. – Én csak… Szeretnék elnézést kérni, minden miatt, amit régen tettem ellenetek vagy mondtam rátok… Nagyon szemét voltam…  
\- Helyes is! – bólintott komolyan Ron.  
\- Rendben van Draco! – mosolygott rá Hermione.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy veletek tanulhattam, meg, hogy most is elviseltek… - játszott a szőke fiú a fűvel.  
\- Ugyan már! Tudjuk, hogy nem lehet könnyű neked, hogy a szüleid… - harapta el a mondatot Hermione.  
\- Hát igen… - mondta halkan. – De én még így is jobban jártam, mint Harry…  
\- Hát… - kezdte Ron, mire Hermione élesen a vállába bökött.  
\- Pszt… - szólalt meg Harry is. – Itt vagyok én is… Csak nem akarom, hogy lássanak, így apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alatt vagyok…  
\- Harry? – kérdezte Draco csodálkozva. – Miért nem akarod, hogy lássanak?  
\- Nem szeretnék róla beszélni… Neked legalábbis most még nem – mondta őszintén.  
Draco egy kicsit komoran bólintott, de megértette Harryt. _Biztos olyan dologról van szó, ami kapcsán még nem bízik bennem. Nem ítélhetem el ezért, hisz igaza van…_  
\- Remélem, hallottad és tudod, hogy amit az előbb mondtam, az rád is igaz… Nem akarom, hogy azok miatt, amiket a szüleim hatására tettem elítélj, és…  
\- Draco! Igen, hallottam, és tudom – vágott a szavában. – És ennek, amiért nem akarom, hogy lássanak, semmi köze ehhez! Csak még nem vagyunk elég ideje jóban, hogy el merjem mondani. Remélem, nem sértődsz meg.  
\- Piton professzort megkért, hogy adjam át, hogy keres… - mondta, miután bólintott egyet. Korábban gondolta, hogy Mardekáros ravaszsággal veszi rá Pottert (vagyis Harryt, ahogy újabban kijavította magát), hogy beszéljen a házvezetőjével, de úgy vélte, nem kéne a kialakuló barátságukat kockáztatnia. – Mondta, hogy nem valószínű, hogy elmész hozzá, de kérte, mindenképp keresd fel…  
\- Még van képe…? – kérdezte dühösen Ron  
\- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál, de nem fogok… Miatta bujkálok, ennyit elárulhatok… Nem akarom őt többet látni…  
\- De hát miért? – kérdezi komolyan.  
\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy olyat tett, amit nem kellett volna… Pontosabban nem tett… - szólt bele Hermione.  
\- És ezt pont te mondod? – nézett rá komolyan Ron.  
\- Hagyjátok! – szólt rájuk Harry. – Nézd Draco, Piton eltitkolt előlem valamit, amihez nem lett volna joga. Csak azért tett így, mert neki így szolgálta az érdeke… Elég valószínű, hogy ha legközelebb meglátom, megátkozom…  
A Mardekáros próbálta felfogni, de nehezére esett, így, hogy félig tapogatózott. Egyértelműen látta, hogy most semmiképp sem tudná rávenni Harryt, hogy beszéljen a házvezető tanárával, így úgy gondolta, hagyja, hogy másfelé terelődjön a beszélgetés.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Itt az újabb fejezet, kicsit talán más mint amit vártatok...:) Most, hogy vége a vizsgaidőszaknak (köszönöm a jókívánságokat, egész jól mentek), igyekszem megint hetente hozni az újabb részeket. Jó olvasását és várom a véleményeket!:)

Lily aggódva várta haza Perselust, hogy mit sikerült a férfinak beszélnie Harryvel. A nap folyamán próbálta lekötni magát, hogy gyorsabban teljesen az idő, így a bájitalán dolgozott. Korábban talált az alapanyagokról egy könyvet, így abból kiírta, mikre lesz szüksége. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a bájital nem fog majd felrobbanni, és működni is fog, de muszáj volt megpróbálnia.  
Miután összeírta az alapanyagokat, újra és újra alaposan átolvasta a tulajdonságaikat, mert ki akarta zárni a robbanás veszélyt. Tudta, hogy egy-két alapanyag, ha összeolvad, elő fogja majd idézni, ezért ki kellett találnia egy megfelelő sorrendet, hogy ezt elkerülje. Többször is újra kellett gondolnia a főzetkészítés menetét, mire megtalálta a legkevésbé veszélyeset, ami alapján el tudja majd készíteni.  
Mivel úgy gondolta, van még ideje megfőzni, mielőtt a férfi hazaérne, ezért lement a pincébe. Összeszedte a hozzávalókat, és miután még egyszer átolvasta, mit milyenre kell előkészítenie, neki kezdett.  
Begyújtotta az üst alatt a tüzet, és neki állt a mandragóragyökér felaprításának. Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal végezte a műveletet, de alaposan oda is figyelt, hogy mekkora és milyen alakú darabokra vágja. Miután beletetette az üstbe, elkezdte porrá zúzni pár szépasszony levelet, amint szintén hozzáadott.  
Hozzáadott még pár alapanyagot, mielőtt megkeverte volna, majd tovább adagolta a hozzávalókat. Úgy vélte ez a legproblémásabb szakasz, így nagyon odafigyelt rá, hogy mindent megfelelően tegyen az üstbe. Tudta, hogy a legkisebb hiba is felrobbanthatja a labort, de ezt mindenképp el akarta kerülni.  
Egy kicsit lassan dolgozott, de sikeresen túl jutott ezen a részen, így utána már könnyebben boldogult. Már csak addig kellett kevergetnie, míg a főzet eléri a rózsaszín és a testszín közötti árnyalatot és krémes állagú lesz.  
Amint elkészült keresett egy nagyobb dobozt neki, és kimerte abba az egész krémet. Az üstöt kitisztította, és rendbe tette maga után a labort, mielőtt a hálószobájába vitte a dobozt. Ott egy kisebb tégelybe rakott nagyjából egy adagnyit, és szorosan lezárta, még egy bűbájjal is biztosítva. Ki kellett próbálnia, mielőtt használni tudja, ehhez pedig már tudta is ki lesz a megfelelőbb ember.  
Egy levéllel összekötötte a kis tégelyt, majd félretette, és lement a nappaliba olvasni. Így talált rá a férfi mikor hazaért, és bement a lakásba. Lily egyből letette a könyvet, amint észrevette Perselust, és ránézett.  
\- Szia! Beszéltél Harryvel?  
\- Szia! – ült le a férfi a nővel szemközti fotelba. – Megkértem Dracot, intézze el, hogy megkeressen, de nem jött le.  
Lily komoran bólintott.  
\- Nézd, én nagyon sajnálom, én csak…  
\- Lily! Nem a te hibád! Harry rám haragszik, hogy eltitkoltalak előle, és nem rád. Inkább én sajnálom!  
\- Tudom, hogy jót akartál Perselus! Harrynek a vizsgák voltak a legfontosabbak, nem vonhattam el a figyelmét róluk…  
Lassan felálltak, és kimentek a konyhába főzni, miközben tovább beszélgettek. Lily örömmel hallott mindarról ami a férfival történt a nap folyamán, ő maga viszont eltitkolta, hogy a laborban dolgozott. Vacsora után, mikor a férfivel sakkozott, mégis felhozta egy kicsit a témát.  
\- Draco az, aki nem tudja elfogadni, amik történtek vele a háborúban igaz?  
\- Igen. Bár mióta Harryékkel van, úgy tűnik, jobban elfogadja a történteket és kezd helyre jönni.  
\- Add át kérlek neki ezt a levelet – nyújtotta a férfi felé a borítékot a tégellyel.  
\- Mi ez?  
\- Oh, semmiség – hárította el. – Csak gondoltam megpróbálok rajta segíteni, hogy könnyebben boldoguljon. De mikor odaadod neki, ne mondd, hogy ki küldi. Nem akarom, hogy tudjon rólam, hacsak Harry nem mondta el neki, hogy élek, de ezt nem tudom.  
\- Megértem, és rendben.  
\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott a nő a férfira, majd lépett egyet a futójával, és nézte, ahogy az szétveri Perselus huszárját. – Sakk matt!  
Játszottak még egy partit, majd felmentek a hálóikba, és lefeküdtek. Lily kicsit gondterhelt volt, remélte, hogy Harry meghallgatja a férfit, és megbocsát neki. _Talán csak idő kell neki, míg megérti, hogy Pers. jót akart neki, és pár nap múlva lemegy hozzá beszélni…_

***

Másnap Perselus már reggeli előtt elhopponált a Roxfortba, hátha meglátja reggelinél Harryt. Bement a Nagyterembe, és leült a tanári asztalhoz, de közben végig nézte szemével a Griffendéles asztalt. A Trió két tagját ezúttal is látta, de Lily fiát nem. Egész reggeli alatt figyelte őket, de a Potter fiú nem csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
Közben vetett egy-egy pillantást a Mardekárosok asztalára is, hogy Dracot szemmel tartsa. Minél előbb oda akarta adni neki Lily levelét, és meg akarta kérdezni azt is, hogy sikerült-e beszélnie Harryvel. Mikor látta, hogy a szőke hajú fiú feláll, és elhagyja a Nagytermet, ő is utána ment.  
\- Draco! – állította meg a folyosón.  
Draco összerezzent a hideg és kimért hangra, de megállt, és bevárta házvezetőjét. Nem merte bevallani, hogy nem sikerült rávennie Harryt, bár előre tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga.  
Perselus beérte a fiút, és ránézett.  
\- Sikerült beszélned Potterrel? – kérdezte komoran.  
\- Említettem neki, hogy a tanár úr keresi, de még nem sikerült rávennem, hogy fel is keresse – mondta őszintén a fiú.  
Piton professzor bólintott egyet, ahogy válaszolt.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolgod, de mielőbb le kell jönnie!  
\- Azt mondta, hogy valószínűleg megátkozná a tanár urat, mikor legközelebb meglátja.  
\- Elképzelhetőnek tartom, de ez ne akadályozza meg, ki tudom védeni a rontásait…  
Draco erre csak bólintott, menni akart, de a tanára még nem engedte el.  
\- Egy levelet hoztam, parancsolj! – húzta elő talárjából a pergament és a hozzákötött kis tégelyt, és a fiú felé nyújtotta.  
\- Kitől? – nézett fel Draco.  
\- Nem mondhatom meg – fordított hátat Piton professzor a fiúnak, és elment.  
\- Köszönöm! – szólt még utána Draco, majd folytatta útját a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe.  
Kíváncsi volt a levélre, mert ötlete sem volt, kitől érkezhetett, de semmiképp sem akarta a folyosón kinyitni. Végig ment hát a folyosókon a Mardekár klubhelyiségéig, és miután bement a hálójába tartott.  
Ahogy beért az üres szobába, leült az ágyára, és szétszedte a levelet és a kis tégelyt. Utóbbit kinyitotta, és belenézett, de nem ismerte fel milyen krém van benne. Visszatette rá a kupakot, majd kibontotta a pergament, hogy elolvassa a levelet.  
_„Kedves Draco Malfoy,_  
 _Perselus sokat mesélt rólad, és tudom, miken mentél keresztül a háború alatt és után. Egyetértek vele, hogy a történtekért nem kell magadat hibáztatnod, és remélem, erre hamarosan te is rá fogsz jönni._  
 _Ebben szeretnék neked én is segíteni, de egyben én is a segítségedet kérem. Egy krémen dolgozom, ami eltünteti a Sötét Jegyet, és szeretném, ha kipróbálnád. A krémet megtalálod a kis dobozban, amit csatoltam a levélhez. Kend be vele a bal alkarodon a Jegyet, és várj, míg beszívja. Nem tudom, hogy működni fog-e, és ha igen, mennyi idő, de remélem hatni fog._  
 _Kérlek, mindenképp jelezz vissza egy levéllel Perseluson keresztül. Csak add oda neki, és mond, hogy az előző levélre válasz. Ha működött a krém, és a Jegy eltűnt, kérlek, ne szólj neki róla, mert meglepetésnek készítem a számára. Remélem megérted, és segítesz nekem ebben._  
 _Én is remélem, hogy hamarosan rendbe jössz, és elfogadod mindazt, ami történt. Tudom, hogy néha nem könnyű, de az emberek, akik szeretnek (és igen, vannak ilyenek!) meg fognak bocsátani, és rendeződni fog a helyzeted._  
 _Mielőtt azon kezdenél el gondolkodni, hogy ki vagyok, nem biztos, hogy ismersz engem. Szinte biztos, hogy hallottál már rólam, de még sosem találkoztunk, vagy váltottunk volna levelet. Remélem, ismeretlenül is elfogadod a segítségemet, mert engem tényleg csak a jó szándék vezérel._  
 _Minden jót kívánok, és remélem, egy nap találkozunk,_  
 _L. E.”_  
Mire Draco a levél végére ért egy kicsit megdöbbent. _Egy krém, ami eltünteti a Jegyet? Hisz ez képtelenség… Hogy tüntethetné el, ha kölcsönös megegyezésen alapult a felvétele? És ki lehet ez az L. E.?_  
A fiú értetlenül állt a levél előtt, és egy ideig próbálta kitalálni, ki az, aki így viccel vele. Elvégzett pár bűbájt, hátha sikerül kitalálnia kitől jött, de a pergamen semmit nem változott, nem is mutatta meg az írójának a nevét. _Szóval blokkolta. Talán egy sötét varázsló…_  
Mégis újra és újra visszatért az utolsó előtti mondathoz: _„Remélem, ismeretlenül is elfogadod a segítségemet, mert engem tényleg csak a jó szándék vezérel.”_ Valaki segíteni akart neki, bármilyen nehezére is esett ezt elhinni. Bár Harryékben és Perseluban bízott, de, hogy egy ismeretlen is a javát akarja, ezt nem tudta elhinni.  
Úgy döntött, elvégez pár bűbájt a kis tégelyen is, de azok sem mutattak semmi fekete mágiát, vagy ártó szándékot. Úgy gondolta, nem lehet baja, ha kipróbálja, így végül ujjával bekente vele a bal alkarján a Jegyet. Szíve összeszorult, ahogy arra gondolt, mi mindent kellett kiállnia emiatt.  
 _Elvesztettem a barátaimat, a szüleimet, és mindent, ami régen fontos volt számomra. Az elveim tévútra vittek, és keservesen megszenvedtem miattuk. Ha lehetne, visszamennék az időben, és észhez téríteném azt a beképzelt majmot, aki voltam, hogy tudja, rossz úton jár… De még az időnyerők is elpusztultak, mikor Potterék… Vagyis Harryék a Minisztériumban harcoltak…_  
Miközben így gondolkodott, nézte és várta, hogy a Jegy változik-e, de kezdetben semmit nem látott. Ahogy a bőre egyre jobban beszívta a krémet, úgy halványult percről percre jobban, míg szinte el nem tűnt. A fiú döbbenten nézte, ahogy halványult, míg nem szinte teljesen el nem tűnt.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco szinte fel sem tudta fogni, hogy a Jegye tényleg pár perc alatt eltűnt. _Ez nem lehet… Nem tűnhet el csak így? Hisz ennek életem végéig itt kellett volna maradnia… Csak akkor tűnhetett volna el, mikor meghalok, vagy még akkor se…_  
Teljesen ledöbbentette, hogy megszabadult e Jegytől, de ennek nagyon is örült. _Végre kezdhetek normális életet. Bár a Malfoy név még mindig a múltamhoz tartozik, akik a jövőben megismernek mégsem fognak egy halálfalónak látni, csak egy halálfaló fiának… Valamivel jobb…_  
Miután magához tért döbbenetéből, kezébe vett egy pergament, és megírta a titokzatos jótevőjének a választ. Levelében felvetett még egy felhasználhatósági módot is, hátha az illető tovább tudja úgy fejleszteni, hogy arra is jó legyen. Mikor aláírta, betette egy borítékba, amihez hozzácsatolta a kis tégelyt, hogy visszaküldje.  
Mikor lement ebédelni időnként még mindig ránézett az alkarjára, hogy tényleg nincs-e ott a Jegy. Bár talárja még mindig elrejtette, mikor lepillantott kezére óvatosan felhúzta, hogy ellenőrizni tudja. A Sötét Jegy viszont nem tért vissza még órákkal később sem.  
A Nagyterembe magával vitte a levelet, és miután végzett az ebéddel a tanári asztalhoz sétált.  
\- Piton professzor! – szólította meg házvezetőjét.  
A tanár úr egy sötét pillantással nézett a diákjára, bár szeme némi együttérzést is tartalmazott, hisz tudta, hogy a fiú miken megy mostanában keresztül.  
\- Mondja Mr. Malfoy!  
Draco odanyújtotta a borítékot a férfinak, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
\- A levélben azt írták, hogy magával küldessem el a választ is, így szeretném megkérni, hogy továbbítsa… - mondta komolyan.  
Piton professzor bólintott egyet, majd elvette a levelet, és tovább evett. Draco megfordult, és végigment a Mardekárosok asztala mellett, majd elhagyta a Nagytermet. Mint előző nap is, ezúttal is kiment a parkba, és leült a szokásos fához, ahol a Griffendéles triót várni szokta. Előző nap elmondták, hogy Harrrynek ők visznek fel kaját, így Draco türelmesen várt. Hamarosan viszont megérkeztek, bár Harryt ezúttal sem látta közelednek. _Biztos most is a köpenye alatt van._  
Harry ezúttal a manóktól rendelt magának ételt, hogy ne legyen túl feltűnő, hogy barátai mindig raknak talárjukba valamennyit. Miután nagyjából kiürült a klubhelyiség felment a hálótermébe, odahívta az egyik manót, és megebédelt. Megvárta, míg barátai visszaérnek a toronyba, majd velük együtt távozott onnan.  
\- Sziasztok! – köszöntötte őket Draco.  
\- Szia! – köszönt Hermione, míg Ron csak bólintott egyet.  
\- Harry is itt van? – kérdezte a Mardekáros.  
\- Itt vagyok, igen – hangzott a válasz.  
\- Mutatni akarok nektek valamit… - kezdte a szőke fiú, és felhúzta talárja ujját, hogy lássák a tiszta alkarját.  
\- Mi történt? – kapott levegő után Ron a döbbenettől.  
\- Draco… - sikkantott Hermione is.  
\- Kaptam egy titokzatos levelet meg egy krémet, ami lehozta… Nem tudom kiírta, de felvetettem az ötletet, hogy esetleg fejlessze tovább, és akkor minden kölcsönösen kapott jelet el tudna tüntetni… Így Harry megszabadulhatna attól a hegtől, amit Umbridge-tól kapott. És talán te is, Hermione a sárvérű szótól, amit Bellatrix… - harapta el a mondatot, mert rájött, hogy részben most sárvérűzte le ismét a lányt, másrészben pedig arra, hogy mit is mondott. – Persze, nem biztos, hogy megfogadja a tanácsom, vagy sikerül így átalakítani…  
\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled Draco! – mosolygott rá Hermione.

***

Perselus csak vacsora előtt ment haza, de furcsa gondolatok jártak a fejében. Már pár hete (mióta Lily nála lakott) minden este haza tért a birtokra, míg előtte csak a nyarakat töltötte ott, vagy még azokat sem. Mikor Voldemort visszatért ismét a Fonó sori házába költözött, hisz az jobban illett egy halálfalóhoz, mint a kis birtoka.  
Besétált a birtokkapun, majd a kis kúriába és egyből megérezte a finom illatokat. Konyhába ment, ahol megtalálta Lilyt, amint a vacsorát készítette.  
\- Szia! – köszöntötte. – Draco küldött választ…  
\- Szia! – fordult meg a férfi felé, és ahogy elvette tőle a levelet finoman megcsókolta. – Köszönöm! Mindjárt kész a vacsora…  
Perselus megterített maguknak, míg a nő befejezte a főzést, majd leültek enni. Lily ezúttal is érdeklődött, hátha Harry ma felkereste a férfit, de ismét nemleges választ kapott. Egy kicsit csalódott, remélte, hogy a fia észhez tér, bár belül sejtett, hogy még túl korán van. Perselustól hallotta, hogy Harry is makacs, mint régen James volt, így tudta, hogy pár napnak még el kell telnie.  
Vacsora után ismét játszottak egy kicsit, bár ezúttal varázs betűvetőt. Használhattak mugli és varázsvilágbeli szavakat is, és az automatikus számláló számolta a pontjaikat. Hamar abbahagyták, mivel a nő fáradtságra hivatkozott. Valójában csak kíváncsi volt a Mardekáros fiú válaszára, és már nem bírta tovább a tudatlanságot. Remélte, hogy a krém elérte a megfelelő hatást, így eltűnt a Jegy.  
Míg a férfi még lent maradt, Lily felment a hálójába, és amint becsukta az ajtót a kis asztalához ment. Levette a levélről a kis tégelyt, oldalra rakta, majd feltörte a levélen a pecsétet, hogy el tudja olvasni a fiú válaszát.  
_„Kedves L. E.,_  
_Valóban sokat töprengtem azon, hogy ki lehet, és miért próbál nekem segíteni. Nem jutott eszembe egy olyan ember sem, akinek megegyezne a rövidítése az Önével, így sajnos azt kell mondanom, hogy még nem hallhattam magáról… Remélem, megbocsátja ezt, ha valóban úgy áll a dolog, ahogy írta, és Piton professzor mesélt rólam magának, bizonyára tisztában van a neveltetésem előnyeivel és hátrányaival is._  
_Meglepett a kísérlete, és az, hogy ehhez az én segítségemet kéri, de természetesen megtettem. A Jegy pár perc alatt szinte teljesen eltűnt, csak egy kicsit látszik még. Már egyáltalán nem fekete, csak sötétebb bőrszínű, mint körülötte a testem színe. Talán Piton professzor azt is említette, hogy én magam is értek a bájitalokhoz, így az a véleményem, hogy hamarosan ez is el fog múlni. Mint mikor a muglik leégnek, de egy idő után ismét normális a bőrük színe._  
_Van két ismerősöm, akiknek szintén van egy-egy ehhez hasonló jegyük. Úgy vélem tovább lehetne fejleszteni a krémet, hogy az övükét is el lehessen vele távolítani. (Bár mint, gondolom, tudja, Harry jegye nem önként felvett, de a másik hegére, és egy személy sebére valamilyen szinten lehet ezt mondani). Nem tudom milyen alapanyagokat használt, de úgy vélem egy kis tőzeg levél segítene ezt a célt elérni. Jótékony sebgyógyító hatású, így talán el lehetne érni, hogy más sebhelyeket is beforrasszon a krém._  
_Köszönöm a krémet, és ígérem, nem szólok róla Piton professzornak! Nem tudom, mi oka van rá segíteni neki, de nekem is segített (ismeretlenül) így, azt hiszem, nem ítélhetem el, hogy egy ismerősének segíteni kíván._  
_Bármit is mondott a professzor, már kezdem felfogni, hogy helyes döntéseket hoztam, bár ehhez magának semmi köze! És tudom, hogy vannak olyan emberek, akik szeretnek, ha másért nem a pénzemért. (Bizonyára tudja, hogy minek után a szüleimet bezárták, a vagyonuk felett én rendelkezem, így tulajdonképpen megörököltem már most a teljes Malfoy széfet a Gringottsban.)_  
_Köszönettel,_  
_Draco Malfoy”_  
Egy kicsit meglepődött Draco fellengzős levelén, pontosan látta rajta, hogy egy aranyvérű arisztokrata írta. Nem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy a fiú tisztavérű, és ezeket az elveket követi még most is, hisz tudta jól, hogy az apja ezeket belenevelte. Közben viszont látta azt is, hogy próbál a fiú ellenük tenni, és normálisan próbál fogalmazni a nagyzolások nélkül.  
Nagyon örült neki, hogy a krém hatott, és eltüntette a fiú Jegyét, de el is gondolkodott azon, amit felvetett ötletként. Mikor a krémen dolgozott, eszébe sem jutott, hogy tőzeg levelet is használjon, pedig így utólag belátta, hogy jó ötletnek tűnik. _A sebgyógyító hatása talán egyből beforrasztaná azt a halvány kis jelenést, ami még megmaradt. Ezzel felgyorsítaná a hatását, és egyből eltüntetne minden nyomot róla…_  
Úgy határozott, hogy majd kipróbálja, de egyelőre megfelelő az a főzet, amit előzőleg készített. _Azzal eltüntetem Perselus Jegyét is. Annyi éven keresztül hordta, az a pár nap, amíg halványan még látszódni fog már semmiség lesz számára…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Itt az újabb rész.:) Korábban kikértem a véleményeteket, mit szólnátok, ha lenne benne +18as jelenet, és megszavaztátok. Bár nem tervezek bele sokat, de ebben lesz, szóval úgy olvasástok!:)

Másnap reggel Lily egy kicsit izgatottan készítette a reggelijüket a konyhában. Remélte, hogy Perselus megengedi neki, hogy használja a krémet, és, hogy örülni fog neki, hogy megszabadul a Jegytől. Tudta, hogy a férfi mennyire nem szereti, ezt világossá tette már a kezdetektől. _Mindig arra fogja emlékeztetni, hogy rossz döntést hozott… Bár tulajdonképpen minden rosszban van valami jó. Hisz később emiatt tudott kémkedni a Rendnek. Még ha ehhez az is hozzájárult, hogy halottnak hitt._  
Perselus csak egy pillanatra állt meg a konyhaajtóban, hogy elköszönjön a nőtől. Utóbbi időben igyekezett minden nap bemenni az iskolába, hogy eleget tegyen a kötelezettségeinek, bár szívesen maradt volna otthon Lilyvel. De mivel hamarosan egyébként is vége az iskolának, és utána nyugodtan reggelizhet vele minden reggel, így kibírja még ezt a pár napot.  
\- Maradj! – kérte Lily, mikor a férfi közölte, hogy bemegy. – Csináltam neked is reggelit…  
\- Tudod, hogy muszáj bemennem vagy Minerva nekem szegezi a kérdéseit…  
\- Igen, tudom… De kérlek! – mosolygott rá a férfira. – Beszélni szeretnék veled utána valamiről…  
Perselust ez egy kicsit kíváncsivá tette. Eddig sosem jelentették be így egymásnak, ha valamiről társalogni szerettek volna. Egyszerűen csak felhozták a témát, és megvitatták.  
\- Nos, rendben… - ült le a szokásos székére, mivel a nő már előre meg is terített számukra.  
Lily mindent az asztalra tett, és csendben ettek. Kicsit aggódott, de remélte, hogy a férfi elfogadja ezt a fajta segítséget, és nem fog rá haragudni, hogy beleszólt. Tudta, hogy a Jegy a férfi magánügye, de segíteni akart neki lezárni a múltat.  
Perselus is egy kicsit aggódva evett, hisz elképzelni sem tudta, mit akarhat Lily. Tudta, hogy Harry fontos számára, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mégis elfogadja a fia ajánlatát, és vele együtt Weasley-ékhez megy. Bár korábban már tisztázták, hogy nem akar elmenni a férfitól, csak ez az egy ötlete volt, mit akarhat tőle a nő.  
Reggeli végeztével aztán segített Lilynek, és mindent gyorsan varázslattal elmosogatott. Minél előbb túl akart lenni a dolgon, és evés közben eldöntötte, hogy természetesen elengedi. Szereti őt, és boldognak akarja tudni, még ha ehhez az is kell, hogy a fiával tőle külön éljenek.  
Lily eközben felment az emeletre, hogy lehozza a nagy dobozt, amibe tette korábban a krémet. Nem akarta levinni reggelihez, hogy a férfi még véletlenül se lássa meg, és rá ne kérdezzen, mi az.  
Mire visszaért Perselus a nappaliban ült a kanapén, és őt várta. Tudta, hogy már rég az iskolában lenne a helye, és nem akarta feltartani, hisz az volt a férfi munkahelye. Kezében hozta a krémet, és Perselus mellé ült a kanapéra.  
\- Megkértem Dracot, hogy segítsen valamiben… - kezdte, mire a másik érdeklődő és kicsit meglepett arccal nézett rá.  
Lily a férfi bal alkarjához nyúlt, és lassan elkezdte feltűrni a ruhaujját. Perselus már azon meglepődött, amit a nő mondott, de azt sem értette, minek húzza fel pont _azt_ az ujját. De egy szó nélkül tűrte, megbízott a nőben.  
Lily teljesen láthatóvá tette a férfi Jegyét, és pár másodpercig csak bámult rá. Végül kinyitotta az ölében tartott dobozt, és finoman elkezdte a krémmel bekenni vele a sötét tetoválást.  
\- Megkértem próbálja ki ezt a krémet… Én fejlesztettem ki… - mondta kicsit zavartan, ahogy kente a férfi kezét. Zavarban volt, hisz Perselus a bájital mester, ő talál ki, vagy fejleszt tovább főzeteket…  
A férfi viszont teljesen zavarban volt, nem értette, mit csinál a nő. Halkan nézte, ahogy bekeni a Jegyét és körülötte a bőrt, de fogalma sem volt, mit akar elérni vele.  
\- Pár perc, míg hatni fog… - mondta a nő, ahogy végzett, és becsukta a dobozt, majd a kanapéval szembeni asztalra tette.  
Mindketten halkan bámulták a férfi alkarját, egyik sem tudott mit mondani. Perselus nem értette, mit csinált Lily, és minek kéne történnie. A nő viszont túl izgatott volt, hogy bármit is tudjon mondani.  
Pár perc múlva hatni kezdett a krém, egyre jobban elhalványult a fekete koponya és kígyó. Nagyjából két percbe telt, míg majdnem teljesen eltűnt, és felvette azt az állapotot, amit Draco írt.  
Lily kicsit félve nézett fel a férfira, hogy lássa a reakcióját. Perselus arcán a megdöbbenést látta tükröződni, ahogy lassan ő is ráemelte tekintetét.  
\- Ezt… Hogyan? – kérdezte zavartan.  
\- Ahogy mondtam, kifejlesztettem egy krémet… Hogy a kölcsönösen felvett Jegyeket el lehessen vele távolítani…  
Perselus döbbenten nézte a nőt, majd határozottan, de mégis finoman megcsókolta. Úgy érezte, nem képes szavakkal kifejezni, amit érez, ez az egyetlen módja, hogy Lily tudtára hozza. Hirtelen fel sem fogta, hogy megszabadult ettől az átkozott tetoválástól, mégis tudatában volt, hogy ez történt.  
Szorosan magához ölelte csók közben a nőt, aki gyengéden hozzábújt és visszaölelte a férfit. Nem akarták abbahagyni a csókot, hisz ebben minden benne volt, amit éreztek. Perselus részéről a megdöbbenés, a hála, és a köszönet, míg Lily részéről a megkönnyebbülés és a boldogság, hogy a férfinek sikerült örömet okoznia.  
A csók egyre hosszabb lett, és egyre jobban elmélyült. Nem akarták, sokáig húzni, mégis így alakult. Perselus volt az, aki előbb érezte, hogy véget kéne vetnie neki. Nem akarta elrontani a kapcsolatukat, de érezte, hogy ha nem áll meg, később nem biztos, hogy vissza tudna lépni. Amióta csak szerette Lilyt, vágyott rá, de nem akarta őt megsérteni sem, és nem tudta, hogy a nő készen áll-e már rá. Lassan elhúzta a fejét, és gyengéden a nőre nézett.  
Egy idő után Lily is érezte, hogy ez a csók már más, mint aminek kezdetben tűnt. Bármennyire is gyengéd volt közben a férfi, egy idő után tudta, hogy a másik többet akar. Érezte a csókjuktól is, ami közben megváltozott, de az is feltűnt neki, hogy a másik nadrágja kezd megfeszülni.  
Gyengéden egymásra néztek, és mindkettejük tekintetében volt valami. Perselus szemei amolyan bocsánatkérést sugároztak, de egyben észre lehetett benne venni a vágyat is, amit a nő iránt érzett. Hogy nagyon szereti, és szeretne többet is, de nem meri felhozni, nehogy megbántsa vele a szeretett személyt. Lily szemében viszont a beleegyezést látta tükröződni, hogy a nő érti, mire gondol. Az arcán elömlő gyengéd mosollyal és a tekintetével beleegyezését adja a dologba, ha a férfi is tovább akarja folytatni.  
Mindketten értették, amit a másik szemeiben láttak, és a férfi volt az, aki meghozta a döntést. Felállt, kezét a nőnek nyújtotta, és felállította. Gyengéden a karjaiba emelte, szemeivel a nőt nézte, ahogy felment az emeletre. Lábával berúgta a hálójának az ajtaját, és finoman az ágyára fektette a nőt.  
Lily magával húzta az ágyra, mert nem akarta elengedni a férfit, aki megtámaszkodott a nő mellett két oldalt, és finoman ismét megcsókolta az asszonyt. A nő átölelte Perselust a nyakánál, és közben a férfi lassan elkezdte levetkőztetni őt. Kicsit bizonytalanul tette, nehogy az asszony meggondolja magát, de Lily csak hagyta, és közben nézte a férfit.  
Perselus lassan lehúzta róla a pólót, szabaddá téve a nő felsőtestét. Régen, még diákkorában annyiszor elképzelte, ezt a képet, hogy Lily az ő ágyán fekszik, miközben ő maga felette, és lassan lépésről lépésre vetkőzteti le a lányt. Először a fehér inget, aztán lassan lehúzza a szoknyáját is… Most is épp így tervezte, bár az asszonyon most nem szoknya, hanem nadrág volt.  
Lily sem tétlenkedett, lassan elkezdte kigombolni a férfiről a fekete ingjét, és lehúzta róla. Lassan vetkőztették egymást, minden apró mozdulatot kiélvezve, és figyelve, a másik mit szól hozzá. Mindketten egyre jobban vágytak a másikra, de nem akarták elsietni sem.  
Lilynek kicsit furcsa volt, hisz oly régóta a barátjának tudta a férfit, akit immár szeretett is, mégis rövid ideje. Úgy érezte, ott folytatták a barátságukat, ahol az megszakadt, mégis eltelt közben jó pár év.  
A férfi közben mindkét kezével felfedezte a nő testét. Idegen volt és mégis ismerős. Nem volt semmilyen terve, ahogy kezei egyik testrészről a másikra siklottak. Először a torkát simította végig, majd érzékien csókot nyomott a fehér hattyúnyakra, érezve Lily pulzusát. Ezután a melleit érintette meg, aztán tovább ment a hasán a combjaiig, majd egyik kezével a hajához nyúlt, míg másikkal végül eljutott a legintimebb területére. A nő mindeközben szinte tehetetlenül feküdt alatta, szerette volna viszonozni az érintéseket, de olyan meglepő érzéseket váltottak ki belőle a férfi erős kezének érintései a testén, hogy mindent elfelejtett, és ha csak átadta magát az élvezeteknek.  
Perselus nem hitte el igazán, hogy a nőt simogatja, és kényeztetheti, hisz régóta vágyott erre. Ki akarta élvezni minden pillanatát a szeretkezésüknek, hogy ha ez csak egy álom lenne, vissza tudjon majd rá később emlékezni.  
Perselus percekig kényeztette Lilyt, miközben nézte az arcát. Szerette őt, és tökéletessé akarta tenni számára az első együttlétüket, még akkor is, ha ez azzal járt, hogy ő maga majd szétrobban. Teljes szívéből szerette a nőt, és mindennél jobban vágyott rá, de csak mikor már úgy érezte, Lily is készen áll, akkor hatolt belé egész lassan.  
A nő enyhén felnyögött, mikor magába fogadta a férfit, vágyott már rá, hogy a másik kitöltse belülről. Mialatt a mugli világban élt, általában önmagát kényeztette, hisz nem akart egy-két éjszakás kalandokba keveredni, csak azért mert szüksége volt rá. Ha össze is jött valakivel, csak később feküdt le az illetővel, ezért már rég érezte magát úgy, mint most. A férfi behatolása kellemes fájdalommal járt együtt, és tudta, hogy pár mozdulat után már meg fogja szokni, és ez is elmúlik.  
Perselus lassan kezdett mozogni, hogy Lily hozzá tudjon szokni a méretéhez. Nem tudta, az asszony mikor volt utoljára férfivel, és nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, így pár percig csak lassan mozgott. Lily viszont gyorsabb mozgásra ösztökélte, ahogy magához ölelte a férfit, és a lábaival is átkulcsolta a másik testét. Egy ritmusban mozgott Perselusszal, ahogy élvezettel hozzá is bújt.  
A férfi egyre gyorsabban mozgott, figyelve a nőre, ahogy sürgetőbbé vált orgazmusa. Látta, hogy Lilynek sem kell sok, ezért próbálta visszafogni magát, hogy a nővel egyszerre jussanak a csúcsra. Mozgása egyre határozottabb lett, ahogy egyre erősebb lökésekkel töltötte ki a szerelmét.  
Lily volt az, aki előbb elengedte magát, de pár lökés után Perselus is a csúcsra ért, és a nőbe engedte magát. Nem bírt megmozdulni, pár percig csak feküdt a nő fölött, még mindig benne maradva.  
\- Szeretlek! – suttogta, ahogy lenézett, és a nő arcát elöntötte a boldog mosoly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Itt az új rész, jó olvasást kívánok!:)

Perselus gyengéden simogatta a nő meztelen kulcscsontját, ahogy másik kezével magához ölelte a szerelmét. Egymás mellett feküdtek a férfi ágyán, miután kiélvezték együttlétük minden pillanatát.  
\- Mióta? – nézett fel Lily a férfira.  
\- Mit mióta? – kérdezte halkan cirógatva az asszony bőrét.  
\- Akartad ezt?  
Perselus pár pillanatig elgondolkozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
\- Azt hiszem 5. év végétől…  
\- Sokat kellett várnod, sajnálom! – nyomott egy csókot Lily a férfi szájára.  
\- Megérte! – mosolygott a nőre.  
\- Örülök!  
Lily közelebb bújt a férfihez, és fejét annak fedetlen mellkasára tette. Még mindig látszott egy kis heg a férfi nyakán, ahol Voldemort felvágta, és a kígyó megharapta, de ez Lilyt egy cseppet sem zavarta. Tudta, mi történt a férfivel, és inkább csak büszkévé tette őt, hogy látta, a másiknak miket kellett kiállnia a háborúban.  
\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a végén itt kötünk ki… - nevette el magát. – Én csak segíteni akartam, hogy megszabadulj a tetoválástól…  
\- El sem tudod képzelni, mennyit segítettél vele! – mondta őszintén a férfi. – Nagyon hálás vagyok érte!  
\- Tudom…  
Perselus lehajolt, és magához húzta a nőt, hogy egy puszit nyomjon a szájára.  
\- Örülök, hogy nem kell többet azt magadon viselned… Engem nem zavart volna, de feltűnt, hogy téged igen…  
\- Igen, hisz mindig arra emlékeztetett, hogy fiatal koromban rossz döntéseket hoztam, arról nem is beszélve, hogy hibásnak éreztem magam a halálod miatt…  
\- De ugye nem haltam meg… - mosolygott a férfire.  
\- Nem! Itt vagy még most is… Még ha sok évnek is kellett eltelnie ehhez…  
\- Neked pedig sok mindenen kellett keresztül menned…  
Perselus csak bólintott egyet, ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt évekre. _Dumbledore mentett meg az Azkabantól, és a szárnyai alá vett, pedig az emberek megvetettek… Segített elérni, hogy ott legyek, ahol most vagyok a Bájital Mesterek között… Potter… Vagyis Harry évei alatt, pedig évről évre meg kellett őt védenem… Mígnem nekem magamnak kellett megölnöm azt a vén bolondot…_  
\- Perselus! – rázta ki a gondolataiból a nő hangja.  
\- Tessék? – nézett rá.  
\- Elgondolkoztál…  
\- Oh… Csak azokon, amiket át kellett élnem…  
Lily gyengéden rámosolygott a férfira. Megértette őt, hisz neki is furcsa volt az elmúlt évekbe belegondolnia. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy míg ő nyugodtan élt a muglik között, addig a varázsló világban, ami az övé is, mennyi minden történt. Rengeteg olyan dolog, amihez neki köze volt, ő mégsem tudott róla, mégsem vett részt bennük.  
\- Sajnálom! De azt hiszem ezeknek így kellett lenniük… Hogy én ne tudjak a dolgokról, te kémkedni kezdjél, és… A végén mégis jóra fordultak a dolgok…  
\- Igen! – szorította magához a nőt.  
Lily egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira, a férfi pedig elmosolyodva viszonozta, miközben simogatta a nő hátát. Percekig csókolóztak, majd a férfi elhúzta a fejét, és ránézett a nőre.  
\- Mennem kell… Valaki keres a szobámnál…  
\- Honnan tudod? – ült fel Lily, és maga elé húzta a férfi takaróját.  
Perselus is felült, és magához hívta a ruháit, hogy öltözni kezdjen.  
\- Roxfortban a szobáimra tettem egy bűbájt. Hogy ha nem vagyok bennük, amikor keresnek, senkit ne engedjen be, és jelezzen a fejemben, mint egy csengő. Nem tudom, ki keres, de a tanári szobámnál van… - mondta, ahogy öltözni kezdett.  
\- Talán Harry az… - reménykedett a nő.  
A férfi nem akarta lerombolni az asszony reménykedését, így inkább nem mondott semmit.  
\- Maradj nyugodtan itt, ameddig szeretnél… - mosolygott rá, ahogy egy csókot nyomott a szájára.  
\- Szerintem én is felkelek… Megnézem a hátsó kertet, hátha tudok ott valamit csinálni…  
\- Ahogy akarod…  
Perselus kiment a hálószobájából, majd végig sietett az épületen a kapuhoz, és amint kilépett a lakásból a Roxfort határára hopponált. Nyugodt és kimért lépésekkel sétált végig a parkon, majd lépett be az épületbe, és ment le a pincébe. Elment a Mardekár klubhelyisége mellett, és befordult a szárnyához vezető folyosóra. Az irodája előtt az igazgatónőt látta.  
\- Minerva! – köszöntötte, ahogy hozzá ért.  
\- Perselus! Nem láttalak reggelinél, pedig beszélni akartam veled…  
\- Lakosztályomban reggeliztem, aztán sétáltam egyet az erdőben… - nyitotta ki a férfi az irodáját, és betessékelte az igazgatónőt, majd ő is bement. – Foglalj helyet!  
Perselus leült az íróasztala mögötti székre, míg Minerva odalebegtetett egy másik széket, és azon foglalt helyet.  
\- Miről lenne szó? – fűzte össze ujjait az álla alatt.  
\- Azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy a jövőben is számíthatok-e rád, mint az iskola bájital mestere? Albus még régen tájékoztatott róla, miért vett fel, és most, hogy vége a háborúnak talán valami más terved van…  
\- Terveim vannak igen, de nem tudom még, mennyiben érintik az iskolát…  
\- Milyen terveid vannak? – kérdezte Minerva elmosolyodva.  
\- Nem tartoznak rád Minerva! – mordult rá, majd kedvesebben hozzátette. – De természetesen azonnal tudtodra adom, ha másik bájital mester után kell nézned… De nem terveztem itt hagyni az iskolát…  
Perselus egy könnyed kézmozdulattal az asztalra lebegtette a sakk készletét, és megvárta, míg a bábuk a helyükre álltak. A bábukat úgy állította, hogy Minerva kezdjen, így hátradőlt, míg az igazgatónő nem lépett.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre van időd rám, már hiányzott ez. – kezdeményezte a beszélgetést. Igazat szólt, annak idején a háború előtt, bevett szokásuk volt hetente egyszer összeülni és játszani egy partit. Sokszor akár órák hosszát is eltartott egy játszma, hiszen a felek egyenlő ügyességgel és logikával rendelkeztek.  
\- Igen, hiszed vagy sem, már nekem is. – replikázott a férfi és lépett.  
Az elkövetkezendő pár percben csend következett, mindkét fél átadta magát a játék örömének, és teljesen elmerültek abban. Minerva volt az, aki végül megtörte a csendet.  
\- Jó látni, hogy kicsit nyugodtabb vagy – mivel Perselus nem válaszolt, így folytatta – Nem gondolkoztál azon, hogy esetleg utazgass? Persze, csak egy kis időre, hiszen itt nagy szükség van rád. – a férfi felhúzott szemöldökkel mustrálta sakkpartnerét, nem szerette, ha az beleszól az élete dolgaiba – Jót tenne a környezetváltozás, megismerhetnél új embereket, talán egy hozzád illő boszorkányt is, ha még nincsen… - mondta az igazgatónő mosolyogva.  
Perselus viszont csak felhúzta magát ezen. _Ez már több a soknál._  
\- Minerva, megkérhetlek, hogy ne szólj bele a magánéletembe? – kérte dühösen. _Minerva semmit nem tud a magánéletemről…_  
\- Én csak… Azt hittem, mint barát, esetleg merészkedhetek felvetni ezt-azt.  
Ezután csend állt be, majd Perselus törte meg a csendet. _Végülis Minerva csak jót akart, és mindig is számíthattam rá._  
\- Hogy áll az iskola helyreállítása? – szólalt meg pár perc után.  
\- Filiusszal a nagy részét már megcsináltuk. A csillagvizsgáló torony még nem használható, és Sybill szobái sincsenek még készen. A koboldokkal még egyeztetnem kell a nagy kapuról, és vannak még apróbb javításra váró feladatok… - válaszolt, ahogy lépett egyet.  
\- Amennyiben tudok, szívesen segítek a nyári szünet alatt a javításokban… Talán egy barátomat is rá tudom beszélni, hogy segítsen, de nem vagyok benne biztos… Sűrű nyara lesz… - mondta, majd lépett egyet kedvenc figurájával, a lóval.  
\- Kedves tőled Perselus! – Minervát kicsit meglepte a férfi kedves felajánlása és kedvessége. Már megszokta a folytonos zsörtölődését, de örömmel vette észre, hogy az elmúlt időszakban mintha megváltozott volna. Még Harryvel és Griffendélesekkel is szemlátomást kedvesebb volt. Mindezt annak tudta be, hogy végre vége volt Perselus kettős életének, és most már szabad, és végre túlléphet a fiatalkori baklövésein. Már majdnem kicsúszott a száján egy kommentár a mostani, kedvesebb viselkedésével kapcsolatban, de ekkor a férfi folytatta a beszélgetésüket.  
\- És természetesen megcsinálom Poppynak a bájitalokat is… Mi a helyzet Horatiusszal?  
\- Az évet befejezi, mint SVK tanár, hisz te átvetted tőle a bájitaltant, de aztán visszavonul. Eleget harcolt már, és tanított… - most Minerván volt a sor, hogy lépjen, és az egyik futójára esett a választása, amivel lelökte Perselus egyik parasztját.  
\- Zavarta, hogy visszavettem tőle a bájitalt?  
\- Csak egy kicsit… Tudod, hogy jobb bájitalfőző, mint kivédés tanár…  
\- Ha annyira zavarta volna, szólhatott volna… Átvettem volna az SVK-t… - mondta Perselus, kissé frusztráltan. Az igazgatónő pedig kicsit megenyhülve folytatta, tudta hogy a téma a férfi egyik fájó pontja.  
\- És mi van az átokkal? Nem akarnálak ezért elveszíteni, hisz az iskola egyik fontos tanára vagy…  
\- Mivel Voldemort átkozta meg a tárgyat, és ő meghalt, úgy gondolom, az is elmúlt… - közben Perselus fekete bástyája leütötte Minerva futóját.  
\- Nem értünk egyet, hisz Horatius is elmegy, mint előtte minden más…  
\- Tudod, hogy azért, mert nem az a tárgya, és egyébként is nyugdíjas… De véleményem szerint a következő SVK tanár már nem fog egy év után eltűnni, amennyiben meg vagy vele elégedve…  
Minerva elgondolkozott ezen, hisz látott benne rációt. _Albus is megmondta, hogy Voldemort átkozta meg a tárgyat, ezért nem akarta egyszer sem Perselusnak adni. Horatius után úgyis kell valakit találni, de valószínűleg nem lesz megfelelően szakképzett, hisz még félni fognak tőle az emberek, hogy egy év múlva bármi bajuk lesz az átok miatt…_  
Mindeközben természetesen végig sakkoztak. Perselus taktikájába tartozott, hogy a beszélgetéssel elterelje kolléganője figyelmét, és az hibázzon, de nem járt sikerrel. Minerva gyakorlott sakkozó volt, és ebből kifolyólag ügyes játékos.  
Játékukat kopogás zavarta meg. Perselus egy pálcamozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót, majd felnézett, hogy lássa, ki keresi őt. Az ajtóban Harry állt, idegesen és feszülten, látszott rajta, hogy nehezen tud nyugodt maradni.  
\- Jó napot! Beszélhetnénk Piton professzor?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Sajnálom, hogy csak most tudtam hozni az új részt! Sajnos nem tudom biztosan, hogy tudom-e majd tartani a heti egy részt, de meg fogom próbálni, és amint kész leszek az új részekkel, felteszem ide!  
> Jó olvasást!:)

Draco este a vacsorához levitte a levelet, hogy megmutassa Hermionénak. A lány kíváncsi volt a jótevőjére, főleg azután, hogy elárulta, hogy a monogramja L. E. Nem tudta mire vélni a Griffendéles izgatottságát, mikor ezt meghallotta, de gondolta abból nem lesz baj, ha megmutatja neki. Lassan kialakult benne a bizalom a Trió irányába, főleg a lány felé, hisz kezdettől barátságos volt vele.  
Vacsoránál kicsit félve ment oda a Griffendél asztalához, hogy átadja a másiknak a papírt. A többiek mind kételkedve méregették, de próbált ezzel nem foglalkozni. Mégis, mikor a lány elé sietett, végig kimért volt, majd gyorsan visszasietett a saját asztalához.  
Hermione leült a helyére, Ron mellé, és kinyitotta a levelet, hogy elolvassa.  
\- Nem tetszik ez nekem ’Mio… Kezdesz túl jóban lenni Malfoyjal…  
\- Ugyan már Ron! – nézett rá a lány mosolyogva. – Csak segíteni akarok neki, hogy ne veszítse el többet a jó utat. És igazán hívhatnád már Draconak, hisz a barátunk…  
\- Neked… Elegem van, hogy folyton velünk van…  
\- Hacsak morogni tudsz Ron, akkor hagyd abba! Te sem akarhatod, hogy megint azokat az elveket vallja…  
Ezzel Hermione a levélbe temetkezett, de nem sokáig. Feltűnt neki, hogy a levél ugyanúgy néz ki mint, amit nagyjából 1 hónapja Piton professzor kapott, bár ez már papiruszra íródott.  
\- Ron! – bökte oldalba a fiút. – Ezt ő küldte… Már akkor sejtettem, mikor Draco mondta, hogy L. E. a monogram… - suttogta.  
\- ’Mione! Miért küldene Draconak levelet? Inkább Harrynek írt volna…  
\- Olvasd el! – tolta a fiú elé a pergament.  
\- Kösz inkább nem! – tolta vissza, és elvett egy újabb csirkecombot.  
\- Felmegyek, és megmutatom Harrynek! – állt fel. – Már amúgy is végeztem…  
\- Csak nyugodtan…  
A lány el is hagyta a Nagytermet, majd gyorsan végigsietett a folyosókon a Torony felé. Rá akarta venni Harryt, hogy beszéljen Pitonnal, hisz ő a tanár pártján állt. Megértette az álláspontját, de nem akarta, hogy Lilynek választania kelljen a fia és a barátja között.  
Amint a Kövér Dámához ért, gyorsan kimondta a jelszót ( _„Griffendél Godrik kardja”_ ), majd a fiúk hálótermei felé vette az irányt. Felment a lépcsőn, és bekopogott Harryék szobájába.  
\- Szabad! – szólt ki a fiú, de a lány meg sem várta a választ, már benyitott.  
\- Hermione! – köszöntötte kicsit meglepődve az ágyáról a lányt. – Ron?  
\- Még eszik… - ment hozzá. – Figyelj… Draco odaadta a levelet… Jól gondoltam, hogy az édesanyád írt neki…  
Hermione odaadta a levelet a fiúnak, hogy az el tudja olvasni. Harry bár ideges volt, végig olvasta a Mardekáros levelét. Hosszú ideig olvasta, szemei újra és újra elolvasták a _„Ha működött a krém, és a Jegy eltűnt, kérlek, ne szólj neki róla, mert meglepetésnek készítem a számára.”_ mondatot. Csodálkozott, hogy az anyja segíteni akar a férfinek, bár megértette, hogy régen jóban voltak.  
\- Na és? – nézett rá a lányra. – Nézd, Hermione! Ettől nem gondolom meg magam… Pitonnak el kellett volna mondania, hogy az anyám él, amint a tudomására jutott…  
\- Csak hallgasd meg, biztos elmagyarázza rendesen, miért nem tette! – kérte.  
\- Ugyanazt tudná mondani, mint te… Te a barátom vagy, de ő nem! – mondta komolyan. – Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy nem tudott-e róla mindvégig…  
\- Beszélj vele Harry! – kérte.  
A fiú erre már nem tudott, mit mondani. Egyik fele tényleg úgy érezte, beszélnie kéne Pitonnal, másik fele viszont határozottan elutasította ezt a lehetőséget. Szerencsére nem kellett sokat vitatkoznia a lánnyal, hisz Ron hamarosan felért, és lementek a klubhelyiségbe. Míg Hermione komor tekintettel nézte Harryt miközben olvasott, a két fiú addig varázsló sakkozott.  
Ez elterelte Harry figyelmét, és az egész dolog, csak akkor jutott megint eszébe, mikor lefeküdt aludni. _Ki tudja, mit csinálhat az anyám… Talán Piton épp most erőszakolja meg… Ha még nem tette meg… És miért bízik benne annyira, ha évekig nem is árulta el nekem Piton, hogy él az anyám? Ha meg ő sem tudott róla, miért bízik meg benne? Hisz korábban is haza hozta volna…_  
_Persze, Dumbledore elvette anyám emlékeit, de akkor is… Ki van zárva, hogy Piton nem tudott róla, bármit is mond az anyám… De Dumbledore sem mondta el… Soha nem is utalt rá, hogy az anyám életben van, pedig tudta jól, hogy vele jobb lett volna… Nem kellett volna Dursleyéknél töltenem minden nyarat…_  
_Bár anyámnak jobb volt így, hogy mugliként élt, hisz Voldemort ki tudja, mit tett volna… Talán megint megölte volna… Vagyis nem megint, de megölhette volna… Nos, jobb, hogy ez titokban maradt, de én is titokban tudtam volna tartani… Legalább ha pár hetet vele tölthettem volna nyaranta…_  
_De értem, neki így volt biztonságos… De akkor is… Pont ezért, mert ennyire vágytam találkozni vele vagy az apámmal, Pitonnak azonnal el kellett volna mondania, amint rájött… Ha a háború végeztével jött csak rá, akkor már nem volt oka, hogy ne tegye… Ahogy anyámnak sem kellett volna hagynia magát rábeszélni…_  
_De anya csak jót akart… Azt akarta, hogy jól sikerüljenek a vizsgáim, és nem akarta, hogy elterelje a gondolataimat… Bár szerinte ez Piton ötlete volt, de nem hiszem… Talán tényleg hagyni kéne, hogy elmagyarázza, de nem tudom, hogy akarom-e hallani…_  
Harry fejében egész éjjel ilyen gondolatok jártak, míg el nem aludt. Mikor felkelt, rávette magát, hogy a barátaival lemenjen reggelizni. Úgy gondolta, ez a pár nap elteltével tud majd uralkodni magán, hogy ne átkozza meg a bájital tanárát az egész iskola és a tanári kar előtt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ott lesznek a barátai, akik szükség esetén megállítják.  
Reggel a barátai megvárták, hogy megmondja nekik, hogy rendel-e magának, vagy ők csempésszenek-e fel neki, de mivel sokáig nem tudott elaludni, így későn kelt. Megmondta barátainak, hogy lemegy velük reggelizni, és ha netán kedve lenne megtámadni Piton, akkor állítsák meg.  
\- Oh, Harry! Végre beszélsz vele? – örült meg Hermione.  
\- Ezt nem mondtam… De nem menekülök tőle, nem hagyom, hogy megfélemlítsen…  
\- Végül is, az, aki megölte Voldemortot, annak egy Piton nem tud ártani… - nevetett Ron.  
Együtt mentek le a Nagyterembe, ahol viszont Piton nem volt jelen. Leültek a Griffendél asztalához, és miközben reggeliztek, Hermione tartott nekik egy kiselőadást arról, hogy Harrynek miért is kell felkeresnie evés után Pitont, természetesen rejtett formában.  
Nem sikerült meggyőznie, így Dracoval kiegészülve kisétáltak a szokásos fájukhoz.  
\- Harry! Hagyd már, hogy Piton elmagyarázza a dolgokat! – kérte Hermione. – Csak azért, mert nem volt ott a reggelinél, még felkeresheted…  
\- Nem tudom, miről van szó… - szólt bele Draco. – De nekünk első évtől azt mondta, hogy bármi problémánk van, nyugodtan menjünk hozzá. Lehet, hogy te nem vagy Mardekáros, de ha valamiről csak vele tudsz beszélni, nyugodtan tedd meg!  
\- Draco… Nem tudod, miről van szó, de tényleg csak vele beszélhetek róla… Hozzá van köze…  
\- Nos, nekünk soha nem beszélt magáról, de…  
\- Harryről van szó… Pontosabban az ő a… - kezdte Ron, de Hermione _„Fogd be”_ -ja elhallgattatta.  
Draco kicsit komoran bólintott. Értette, hogy nem a házvezetőjéről van szó, bár nem tudta, mi lehet az, amit a lány miatt nem mondott ki.  
\- Nézd, Draco… Ha nem mondod el senkinek, elmondom… - nézett Harry a fiúra. Az elmúlt időben Draco próbált normálisan viselkedni, és előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudná az igazat.  
\- Nem fogom, ígérem! – mondta a szőke fiú komoly méltósággal a szokásos magasra emelt fejével.  
\- Arról van szó, hogy Piton egy ideje rájött, hogy él az anyám… És nála lakik, mióta visszatért…  
\- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten Draco. – De hát, ő… Meghalt, és…  
Miután Hermione kiszórt rájuk egy magánélet-bűbájt, már nyugodtan tudtak beszélni a témáról. Harry lassan mindent elmagyarázott a Mardekáros fiúnak, amit ő tudott. Sok részletet kihagyott, amit az anyja mesélt neki, de elmondta, Piton hogy jelent meg nála, és hogy utána mit csináltak. Elmesélte azt is, amire rájött az édesanyja, hogy élte túl Voldemort támadását, és hogy került a mugli világba. Ezután beszámolt arról, ő hogy találkozott az anyjával, és miben maradtak, mikor elváltak.  
\- Mi is volt a neve? – kérdezte Draco csodálkozva.  
\- Lily Potter – mondta Harry.  
\- De a leánykori neve Lily Evans… Ő küldte neked a levelet és a krémet – egészítette ki Hermione, hisz rájött, mi jár a szőke fejében. – Itt is van, visszahoztam – adta vissza neki.  
\- Sokkal tartozom neki Harry! Kérlek, add át neki hálámat, mikor legközelebb találkozol vele!  
\- Rendben Draco… De nem tudom, mikor lesz megint, nem örülök, hogy a jövőben is Pitonnál akar lakni…  
\- Nézd Harry! Egyetértek Hermionéval, hagyd, hogy Piton elmagyarázza a saját szemszögéből a dolgokat. Most csak a sajátodból és az édesanyádéból látod, és ez nem ad teljes képet a dolgokról. Mint… A szüleim sem adtak valós képet Voldemortról, csak miután felvettem a Jegyet, utána jöttem rá, milyen is ő valójában, de akkor már késő volt… Bár a te helyzeted más, de engedd meg neki, hogy elmondja a saját szemszögét…  
\- Mi mást mondhatna, minthogy szerette az anyámat…? És most is azért tartja magánál, mert nem akarja elengedni?  
\- Honnan veszed, hogy szerette?  
\- Mikor meghalt… Rám bízta pár régi emlékét, hogy nézzem meg. Azt hiszem egy fajta bocsánatkérésként, ahogy az évek során bánt velem. Abban láttam, hogy kiskora óta ismerte az anyámat, és haláláig, sőt azóta is szereti őt…  
\- Akkor is engedd neki, hogy mindent elmagyarázzon. Utána is utálhatod, ha úgy jobban tetszik…  
Hermione és Draco együttes erővel rávették végül Harryt, hogy keresse fel a professzorát. A Mardekáros elmagyarázta, hogy működnek Piton varázslatai, ha esetleg nem lenne az irodájában, hogy a fiú ne ijedjen meg. Támogatásból, és biztonságból, nehogy elszökjön, mind a hárman visszamentek az épületbe, és lekísérték az alagsorba. Bár Ron nem volt hajlandó végig menni Piton folyosóján, így ő a fordulónál megállt, Hermione és Draco a bájitaltan tanár irodájának ajtajáig kísérték. Egy méterre tőle viszont ők is megálltak, hogy ne zavarják Harryt.  
A Griffendéles végül nehezen és lassan bekopogott, majd várt az ajtó mögött, ami pár pillanattal később kivágódott. Harry saját házvezetőjének, McGalagony professzornak hátát látta, majd ahogy a tanárnő hátrafordult az arcát is. Ő mégsem erre koncentrált, hanem a mögötte ülő fekete alakra.  
\- Jó napot! Beszélhetnénk Piton professzor? – mondta gyorsan, mielőtt meggondolná magát, és visszafordulna. A Griffendéles ösztöne viszont nem engedte meg neki, hogy kiforduljon csak úgy. _Ha már eljöttem a medve barlangjába, küzdjünk is meg vele!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom kedves olvasóim,hogy csak most került fel az újabb rész. Bevallom, ennek több oka is volt. Részben az egyetem lefoglalt, és gondok is adódtak vele (amik mára megoldódtak), más részben folyamatosan újra írtam a részt. Nem voltam vele megelégedve, és most sem vagyok, viszont ennél jobban már nem tudnám átírni. Remélem nektek tetszeni fog azért, és, hogy még visszataláltok a fanficemhez!:) A jövőben igyekszem tartani az egy hetes részeket, ahogy korábban is már ígértem!:) Jó olvasást!:)

\- Potter! – köszöntötte McGalagony, ahogy a fiú belépett.  
\- Harry! Gyere be, természetesen beszélhetünk! – fogadta Piton is, és egy mozdulattal becsukta az ajtót.  
Az igazgatónő megdöbbenten pillantott kollégájára, hogy diákját csak úgy a keresztnevén szólította. Ha egy másik (Mardekáros) tanulóról lenne szó, nem csodálkozott volna, de, hogy egy Griffendélest (ráadásul Harry Pottert) szólítson meg így…  
\- Azt hiszem, magatokra hagylak Perselus! – állt fel, hogy kimenjen.  
\- Professzor! – szólt rá egyből Harry. Nem akarta, hogy házvezetője elmenjen, ha már itt találta. _Talán jobb is így._ – Kérem, maradjon! Beszélnem kell a Piton professzorral, de fent áll a lehetősége, hogy megátkozom. Szeretném, ha itt maradna, és ha úgy adódik, megállítana…  
\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek, tekintettel a kérésére… - szólt bele Perselus.  
\- Meg fogja érteni… És ő sem akarná, hogy _bántalmazzam magát_ … - jegyezte meg Harry idegesen.  
\- Nos, amennyiben ezt szeretné Potter, maradok.  
McGalagony professzor a terem szélére ment, és egy ottani székre ült le, hogy ne zavarja kollégáját és tanítványát.  
\- Foglalj helyet Harry! – kérte Persels a fiút, és a kandallóhoz ment, hogy rendeljen maguknak italt.  
Míg a Griffendéles leült arra a székre, amin nem is olyan sokkal korábban még a házvezetője ült, addig a férfi rendelt egy vajsört a számára, magának pedig egy adag teát. Asztalhoz vitte az italokat, majd visszaült a székére, és a fiúra emelte tekintetét.  
Harry viszont eddigre elvesztette minden bátorságát. Ugyan nem félt a tanárától, de már nem akarta kérdőre vonni sem. Egyszerűen el akart tűnni onnan, hogy soha többé ne kelljen őt látnia. Griffendéles énje viszont nem hagyta nyugodni, arra ösztökélte, valahogy tegye fel a kérdéseit.  
-Örülök, hogy hajlandó vagy meghallgatni – kezdte Piton professzor.  
\- Mióta tudta?! – szegezte neki Harry az első kérdését vádlón.  
\- Bizonyára abban a tudatban vagy, hogy neked és a kis barátaidnak köszönhető, hogy életben maradtam… Ez viszont nem így van. Meghaltam, és találkoztam az apáddal. Ő mondta, hogy nincs ott, és ha úgy döntök, rám bízza, hogy keressem meg… Bár mikor magamhoz tértem, ez nem volt még ilyen nyilvánvaló, de nem sok idő kellett hozzá, hogy rájöjjek a tényekre.  
\- Találkozott az apámmal? – kérdezte Harry meglepődve. – Maga és az apám ellenségek voltak…  
\- Valóban. De mikor meghaltam, ő volt ott, hogy fogadjon…  
\- Miért nem mondta el, mikor magához tért?! Miért nem engedte, hogy _én_ találjam meg?!  
\- Részben a feladatot nekem kellett elvégeznem! – jelentette ki a professzor komolyan. – De ami ennél is fontosabb, hogy kezdetben fogalmam sem volt miről volt szó. Csak annyit mondott, rám bíz egy feladatot, de hogy mi ez, arról nem mondott semmit.  
\- _Hogy_ találta meg?!  
\- Mivel pihenésre volt szükségem, így megkértem az igazgatónőt – nézett egy pillanatra oldalra –, hogy engedjen haza lábadozni. Otthon, ahol találkoztál vele, jöttem rá, hogy életben van. Mikor erre rájöttem, rágondoltam, és a házához tudtam hopponálni.  
\- És az anyám csak úgy beengedte?! – szegezte Harry vádlón a következő kérdését a bájital professzornak.  
\- Vonakodva bár, de igen – helyest Perselus.  
\- Az anyja?! – szólt bele hirtelen az igazgatónő. Egész eddig csendben ült, és egyik kezét a pálcáján tartotta, felkészülten. A beszélgetésből eddig a pontig semmit nem értett, de mikor meghallotta, hogy Harry kiejti az _anyja_ szót, hirtelen összeállt a kép.  
\- Igen igazgatónő! – nézett rá a házvezetőjére a fiú. – Az édesanyám életben van, és ő találta meg. Nem engedte, hogy találkozzak vele, csak a vizsgák után, mikor tudja jol, hogy egész életemben látni akartam…  
\- Harry! – szólt finoman Perselus. – Nem akartalak egy pillanatig sem eltiltani tőle. Az édesanyád! De 7 év alatt megismertelek, és ha hamarabb engedtelek volna hozzá, a vizsgáid valószínűleg nem sikerültek volna ilyen jól…  
\- Mondania kellett volna! Utalnia rá! – kiáltott tanárára Harry.  
\- De hisz megtettem… Korrepetáltalak, próbáltam normálisan hozzád, és a házad felé viszonyulni…  
\- Pár hétig… Aztán abbahagyta a korrepetálást…  
\- Mivel azt hittem _mindent_ tudsz… Beállítottál anyád levelével, és kinyitottad… Nem akartam, hogy azt tedd, amit most, hogy vádaskodsz, és… - szólt vissza már feszülten a professzor is.  
\- Perselus! – szakította félbe Minerva. – Nyugodjanak le mindketten. Potter – nézett az ifjúra – Piton professzor csak azt tette, amit helyesnek vélt, ezért nem szabad elítélnie.  
Harry csak feszülten bólintott egyet. _Mindenki azt mondja, hogy Piton csak jót akart… Talán mégiscsak igazuk van… Egyedül Ron és én látjuk annak, aki, de… Anya miatt, legalább tegyünk úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne…_  
\- Perselus, te pedig higgadj le, és hagyd, hogy Harry és anyja találkozzanak!  
A férfi is bólintott a fiúhoz hasonlóan. _Eddig is bármikor átjöhetett volna Harry, hogy találkozzanak, és ezt egy pillanatig nem állt szándékomban megváltoztatni._  
\- Akkor jó! – zárta le a vitát az igazgatónő. – Potter menjen! – mosolygott enyhén a fiúra.  
Harry fogta magát, elsuttogott egy _Viszontlátásrát_ , majd kisietett a bájital tanár irodájából.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom, hogy csak most jött a következő rész.:( Nem voltam vele megelégedve, és még dolgozgattam rajta. Nem tudom a jövőben milyen gyakran lesz új rész, nem merem ígérni, hogy hetente, de nem hagyom abba a fanficet!:) Remélem tetszeni fog a rész, és a jövőben is visszatértek majd Kedves Olvasóim!:)

Harry gyorsan elsietett a szobától, de a fordulónál ott várt rá a két barátja és Draco. Annyira ideges lett, hogy el is felejtkezett bajtársairól, akik mindvégig vele voltak a háborúban.  
\- Nah mi volt, pajtás? – próbálta lazán kezelni Ron a helyzetet.  
\- Ki békültél vele? – jött Hermione kérdései egy kicsit vádlón.  
Harry nem választ nekik, míg ki nem értek ismét a fűzfa alá. Mikor odaértek, elmondta, hogy az igazgatónőt is bent találta, és az egész beszélgetésről beszámolt nekik.  
\- Már ez is előre lépés… - jegyezte meg Draco kicsit bátortalanul.  
\- Nézd, Draco! – fordult felé Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy megsértődj, de a Mardekárosok minden döntése mögött van egy másik, hátsó szándék. Nem tudok megbízni benne.  
\- Harry! Piton az egész életét arra tette fel, hogy megmentsen téged! – fakadt ki Hermione.  
\- Egyet kell értenem vele – helyeselt Ron. – Lehet, hogy _Mardekáros_ , de mindig támogatott…  
\- Nézzétek! Megpróbálok vele valahogy jobban kijönni… De nem fog egyik percről a másikra menni. Képtelen vagyok erre!  
\- Megértjük! – mondta együttérzőn a lány.

***

\- Perselus, mi volt ez? – kérdezte meglepődve az igazgatónő, mikor Harry mögött becsukódott az ajtó.  
Perselus komoran nézett az igazgatónőre. Még egy kicsit ideges volt, és nem akart magyarázkodni a másiknak.  
\- Mi az, hogy Lily Evans él?! – fakadt ki Minerva.  
\- Minerva! Én is meglepődtem, de így van. Egy tükörnek köszönhetően túl élte Voldemort támadását, és Dumbledore rátalált. Ő viszont úgy gondolta, jobb, ha senki nem tud róla, így elvitte külföldre, muglikhoz. Azóta ott élt, mint egy mugli…  
\- Perselus! Ugye tudod, hogy ez az egész abszurd?!  
\- Igen, tudom Minerva! – szólalt meg a fenyegető tanári hangján. – Mégis ez az igazság!  
A bájitalmester még egy jó ideig vitatkozott az igazgatónővel, míg az végre lenyugodott, és képes volt elfogadni az igazságot.  
Perselus a sok értetlenkedéstől fáradtan indult haza. Vacsora kezdetekor bement a Nagyterembe, és gyorsan bekapott pár falatot. Így látták, hogy megjelent az étkezésen, és nem fognak a következőkben utána érdeklődni. Éhes sem nagyon volt, nem is bírt egy tál levesnél meg egy almánál többet enni.  
Mikor haza hopponált, hirtelenjében elfelejtette azt a lelkességét is, amit Harry miatt érzett. Ahogy végig ment az udvaron szemébe ötlött a konyha melletti kert, ami korábban siralmas állapotban volt. Jelenleg viszont az egészet különböző gyógynövények, és fűszernövények apró bimbói foglalták el.  
A bájital mesternek a lélegzete is elállt, ahogy közelebb ment hozzájuk, és megszagolgatta őket. Talált szegszűszeget, mentát, borsmentát, és számtalan más hasznos növényt.  
Lily eközben a konyhában tevékenykedett, épp vacsorát készített. Mikor meglátta a férfit a kertben, kinyitotta az ablakot, és kiszólt.  
\- Szia! – mosolygott. – Hogy tetszik?  
Perselust mindez váratlanul érte, és csodálkozva nézett fel.  
\- Szia! Ez gyönyörű! Hogy tudtál itt ilyen szép rendet tenni?  
\- Egész napom ráment, de megérte! És vettem egy főzetedből, azzal is meglocsoltam őket, így gyorsabban nőnek. – mosolygott kuncogva az asszony.  
A férfi bement a konyhai ajtón, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
\- Csodálatos! – mosolygott a nőre.  
\- Remélem éhes vagy, mindjrát kész a lasagna…  
\- Nem igazán… Minerva felidegesített egy kicsit…  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte, ahogy megnézte a sütőben készülő ételt.  
\- Hm… Isteni az illata… - szagolt a levegőbe a férfi. – Reggel ő várt, beszélgetni akart… - jegyezte meg epésen. – Később viszont bejött Harry…  
Lily szeme felcsillant egy pillanatra, ahogy visszazárta a sütőt, és benne a vacsorát.  
\- Beszélgettem vele rólad, és kicsit összevesztünk… - folytatta a férfi. – Minerva ott volt, végig hallott mindent. Végül azt hiszem valamennyire normalizálódott a helyzet…  
Az asszony a férfihoz ment, és megfogta a kezét.  
\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá.  
\- Nem haragszol? Hogy Minerva is tud rólad?  
\- Dehogyis! – kuncogott fel az asszony. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis mindenki tudni fog róla…  
\- Ez igaz… Van már rá valami terved?  
\- Nem sok… - mondta őszintén a nő, ahogy ismét kinyitotta a sütőt, de ezúttal már ki is vette a kész ételt. – Arra gondoltam elmegyek a vasúthoz… Biztos örülne neki, ha ott várnám…  
Perselus közben elkezdett megteríteni maguknak, elővette a tányérokat, evőeszközöket, meg mindent.  
\- Szerintem is örülne neki! – mosolygott a férfi. – De biztos jó ötlet? Sokan lesznek Londonban, és mindenki ismer téged… Jamesszel szinte minden évben benne voltatok az újságokban Halloween idején… - mondta óvatosan a férfi.  
\- Ezt nem tudtam… - tette le az asztalra a lasagnét. – De akkor is várni akarom ott…  
\- Megértelek Lily! – mondta gyengéden a férfi. – Én csak azt mondom, óvatosnak kell lenned…  
Az asszony halkan vágott a férfinak, majd magának is a vacsorából. _Perselusnak igaza van… Felismerhetnek, mégis ki akarok valahogy menni. Éveken keresztül nem tudtam a vonathoz kísérni, vagy ott várni rá, most nem akarom kihagyni az utolsó lehetőséget!_  
\- Mindenképp kimegyek! – mondta komolyan Lily ahogy leült.  
Perselus csak elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte a nőt. _Régen sem engedte volna, hogy befolyásoljam, ha valamit elhatározott… Úgy tűnik nem változott…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt az újabb rész!:) Sajnálom, hogy megint sok idő telt el, de sajnos az egyetem elveszi az időmet.:/ Idén még tervezek minimum még egy részt hozni, remélem sikerül is majd feltennem.:) Remélem tetszik az új rész!:) Jó olvasást!:)

Néhány nappal később a három jó barát izgatottan ment le az iskola lépcsőjén az évvégi lakomára. Mindannyiuknak ez volt az utolsó ott töltött étkezés, és ahogy elfoglalták a helyüket a Griffendél asztala mellett, az elmúlt évek eseményeit vették sorra.  
A Nagyterem ezúttal egyik ház színét sem öltötte fel, az egész feketébe borult. A háborúban megsérültek a pontszámlálók, és az ott elhunytakra emlékezve borult sötétbe a terem. A kisebbek közül szinte mindenki ott volt, csak egy-egy alsóbb éves hiányzott. A nagyobbak viszont már kevesebben voltak. Bár a tanárok, és akik a Főnix rendjéből ejöttek, csak a nagykorúaknak engedélyezték, hogy részt vegyenek, néhányan mégis csatlakoztak, és nem egy közülök meg is halt. A lakomán részt vett mindenki, aki harcolt a háborúban, Kingsley Schaklebolt pedig mint az új Mágiaügyi Miniszter jelent meg.  
Harry és barátai végig élénken beszélgettek a vacsora alatt. Ronnal tervezték a nyár első pár hetét, amit az Odúban fog tölteni, míg jelentkezik auror képzésre. Emellett úgy tervezték mind a ketten jelentkeznek a Chudley Csúzlik csapátába, Harry mint fogó, Ron mint örző.  
Hermione az Odúból haza tervezett menni a szüleihez. A háború kitörése előtt úgy gondolta, biztonságosabb számukra, ha elveszi az emlékeiket arról, hogy van egy lányuk, így ők biztos nem fogják őt várni. Számára viszont hiányoztak, így mindenképp fel akarta őket keresni a háború végeztével, hogy visszaadja az emlékeiket.  
A lakoma végeztével McGalagony professzor felemelkedett, majd megkérte Perselust is, hogy szintén álljon fel. A bájital mester komoran felállt az igazgatónő mellett, majd az átváltoztatás tanárnő megszólalt.  
\- Most pedig, szerteném ha mind megemlékeznénk azokról, akik a háborúban életüket adták értünk… - vette ki a pálcáját az igazgatónő, és a levegőbe emelte.  
Vele egyszerre az egész Nagyterem felállt, mindenki elővette a pálcáját, amit egy-egy Lumost gyújtva, a magasba emeltek.  
\- Lavender Brown – kezdte az igazgatónő  
\- Colin Creevey – folytatta Perselus egy kis szünet után.  
Felváltva mentek végig a halottak listáján, mindegyik után egy kis szünetet hagyva, hogy mindükről meg tudjanak emlékezni. Minerva ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Perselusszal együtt olvassa fel őket, úgy vélte, ha már a férfi kezdte a tanévben az iskola vezetését, úgy most is be kell töltenie egy fajta szerepet.  
Ahogy a neveken végig haladtak a teremben mindenkinek eszébe jutott az illetővel töltött közös ideje. Ronnak, mikor Lavenderrel járt, hogy féltékennyé tegye Hermionét. Harrynek, mikor először meglátta Colint másod éves korában, ahogy az lefotózta, majd lelkesen bemutatkozott. A Rend tagoknak, ahogy Remus és Tonks részt vettek egy-egy akcióban; mindenkinek más-más jutott eszébe. A Weasley családnak a fiuk, Fred minden egyes vicce (George-nak különösen az, mikor nem is olyan rég még azért szidta le a testvére, mert rossz füles viccet mondott, mikor elvesztette a jobb fülét), és csínytevése.  
Az utolsó név után hosszabb ideig maradtak csendben, mint korábban. Ezt a csendet végül az igazgatónő hangja törte meg, mindenkit felszólított, hogy üljenek le, és megkérte a Mágiaügyi Minisztert, és jó barátját, Schakleboltot, hogy szólaljon fel ő is.  
A magas, sötét bőrű varázsló körül örvénylett a talárja, ahogy felemelkedett, majd kisétált Minerva mellé, és megvárta, míg a nő helyet foglal.  
\- Sok jó barátot vesztettünk a háborúban, és róluk kellőképp megemlékeztünk – biccentett egyet a nő és Perselus felé. – Most viszont ideje, hogy megköszönjük mindazoknak, akik részt vettek, és segítettek minket legyőzni Voldemortot. Dumbledore mindig azt mondta, hogy aki fél a névtől, az magától az embertől is fél, most viszont már nincs miért félnünk, hisz Voldemort halott. És ez mindazoknak köszönhető, akik most itt vannak a teremben!  
Ezek után, kiállt előre és egyesével magához szólította ABC rendben mindazokat, akik részt vettek a háborúban. Arany fokozatú Merlin-díjjal tüntte ki őket, mely a varázsvilág legnagyobb kitüntetése volt. Pár roxforti manó segített a Miniszternek, náluk voltak a díjak, és tőlük vette el, hogy a roxforti csata hőseinek nyakába akassza.  
Mikor Harryre került a sor az egész Nagyterem hangos üdvrivalgásban tört ki. Büszkék voltak barátjukra és iskolatársukra, aki megölte Voldemortot. Harry viszont szerényen, és minél hamarabb túl akart ezen lenni. Kiment Schaklebolthoz, kezet fogot Rendbeli barátjával, majd az a nyakába tette a fiú érdemrendjét. Végül Harry visszasietett a Griffendél asztalához, és helyet foglalt két legjobb barátja között.  
A különleges évzáró ünnepség után minden diák felszállt a Roxfort Expresszre, hogy haza térjenek. Harryék ezúttal Dracoval kiegészülve ültek a kupéjukban, és beszélgettek. Hermione és Harry Ronhoz terveztek menni, pár nap múlva pedig Hermione elindulna megkeresni a szüleit. Harry viszontott ott szándékozott volna még maradni, míg el nem kezdi az auror képzőt.  
Draco velük ellentétben elsőként haza menni, és rendet tenni akart, nem akarta, hogy úgy nézzenek rá a jövőben is, mint egy Malfoyra. Büszke volt a szüleire, és szerette őket, de arra már nem, amit elértek. Helyre akarta hozni a Malfoy név hírét, és ehhez először otthon kellett mindent rendbe tennie. A kúria még mindig a halálfalók utolsó tanyájaként várta, hogy haza térjen oda, és ezen változtatni akart.  
Hermione felvetette, hogy ha szeretné a fiú, szívesen segít neki, miután a szüleivel kellő időt töltött, Ron és Harry pedig csatlakoztak a lányhoz. Segíteni akartak a volt Mardekárosnak, hogy maga mögött tudja hagyni az elmúlt időt, és valamilyen szinten új életet tudjon kezdeni.  
Épp ezt tárgyalták, mikor a vonat befutott a King’s Crossra.  
\- Augusztus elején értetek megyek az Odúba, ha rendben van… - mondta Draco még egy kicsit bizonytalanul. Nehezen hitte el, hogy a másik három tényleg feltétel nélkül segítene. – A birtok védelmi bűbájai egyelőre nem engednek át senkit, aki először nem egy Malfoyjjal jön, és nem hiszem, hogy addig lesz időm ezt kiküszöbölni…  
\- Rendben! Viszek könyveket majd, hogy megtaláljuk, milyen ártások és bűbájok lehetnek ott.  
\- Nem szükséges Hermione. Apámnak elsőszámú könyvtára van, ott mindent meg fogunk majd találni.  
\- Sosem lehet tudni! – mondta a lány határozottan.  
Ron és Harry közben elindultak, és leadogatták a Weasley szülőknek a ládáikat.  
\- Drágáim! – fogadta őket örömmel Mrs. Weasley. – Gyertek, gyertek, már vártunk titeket ugye Arthur? – fecsegett a nő.  
Leadták Hermione ládáját is, majd Draconak is lesegítették az övét.  
\- Boldogulni fogsz Draco? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley, miközben felesége megölelte és megpuszilta a többieket. Harry és Ron próbálta elkerülni ezt, de az asszony most először tudta igazán szeretetével elárasztani a fiait (elvégre Harryt is annak tartotta) a háború után.  
\- Igen, köszönöm! – bicentett a szőke fiú, majd intett egyet újdonsült barátainak, és haza hopponált.  
Miután mindent összeszedtek Mrs. Weasley elkezdte őket süregetni, hogy álljanak be a sorba. Mint minden évben, most is, a kimentelt pár varázsló segítette, hogy a mugli világban ne egyszerre érkezzen át mindenki.  
Lelkesen beszélgettek, mikor jól ismert szigorú hang dörrent a közelükben.  
\- Potter!  
Harry elsőre nem akart tudomást venni a hang gazdájáról, de Hermione éles pillantására komoran a bájital mestere fel fordította a fejét.  
\- Piton professzor! – köszöntötte komoran. Bár megfogadta, hogy próbál vele normálisabban viselkedni, nehezére esett, hogy ne dühösen és indulatosan köszöntse volt tanárát.  
Perselus csak a fejével biccentett egyet az egyik árnyék felé, ahol egy csuklyás alak ácsorgott. Úgy gondolta ő is kijön Lilyvel a 9 és ¾-ik vágányra, hogy támogassa a nőt. Együtt hopponáltak Perselus otthonából a vágányra nem sokkal azelőtt, mielőtt beért volna, és közel a kijárathoz, egy árnyékos helyen várakoztak. Látták, hogy beérkezett a vonat, hogy pakolnak le a diákok, és hogy csatlakozik Harry a Weasley családhoz.  
Harry arra felé pillantott, amerre Piton professzor bökött, és mikor meglátta a csuklyás alakot egyből odasietett. Nem ismerte fel, de tudta, hogy azaz édesanyja, és örült neki, hisz beszélni akart vele. Bántotta, hogy korábban csak úgy ott hagyta, és szeretett volna vele minél többször találkozni.  
\- Szervusz! – köszöntötte anyját.  
\- Szia Harry! – mosolygott Lily a fiára. Izgatott volt, hogy megint találkozik vele, és remélte ezúttal ez sokkal jobban fog menni, mint legutóbb. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Jól! Most indulunk majd Ronékhoz… Még mindig nem akarsz velünk jönni? Weasleyék rendes emberek, és örülnék, ha velünk jönnél!  
\- Harry! Megvagyok Perselusnál. Bármikor átjöhetsz hozzá, és találkozhatunk máshol is… De jó nekem ott!  
Harry csak halkan bólintott. Nem akart kiakadni, és vitatkozni az anyjával megint.  
\- Ki akartam jönni, hogy itt várjalak… - mosolygott Lily a fiára. – Soha nem tudtalak se kikísérni, se várni, és nem akartam kihagyni az utolsó lehetőséget!  
Harry elmosolyodott ezen.  
\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy! – mondta őszintén. – Gyere oda hozzájuk… Bemutatlak nekik…  
\- Majd máskor… - mondta halkan Lily. – Sokan vannak…  
Harry kicsit szomorúan bólintott.  
\- Rendben. Majd gyere át Weasleyékhez, biztos meg fogjátok szeretni egymást…  
\- Jó! – bólintott Lily. – Majd lelevelezzük…  
Pár perc után Harry elbúcsúzott anyjától, és visszatért barátaihoz.  
\- Gyere Harry, mi jövünk… - terelte Mrs. Weasley a kijárathoz.  
\- Ő…? – kérdezte halkan Ron, de Hermione oldalba bökte.  
Pár perc alatt átmentek mindannyian az átjárón, és Harry helyeslőn bólintott barátainak a számukra idegen személy kapcsán.  
\- Szeretném, ha minél előbb megismernétek – mondta nekik halkan.  
\- Mi is kíváncsiak vagyunk rá! – bólintott Ron. – Esetleg meghívhatnád…  
\- Nem tudom, majd meglátom…

***

Lily kicsit szomorúan nézte, ahogy Harry elhagyja a 9 és ¾-ik vágányt. Végig ott állt az oszlop árnyékában Perselusszal maga mellett. Mikor aztán a fia eltűnt, felnézett a férfira.  
\- Mehetünk. Köszönöm, hogy kijöttünk…  
A másik csak bólintott, majd a nőt átkarolva haza hopponált a birtokára. Bár Lily is tudott hopponálni, úgy vélték jobb, ha a nő ismét begyakorolja, így erre a hosszbb távra a férfi hozta el.  
Mikor a kúria elé értek, Perselus megfogta a nő kezét, és lassan bementek a házba.  
\- Örülök, hogy kimentünk – mondta a férfi. – Jó volt, ilyen bolodognak látni!  
\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott Lily – Remélem, gyakran találkozom majd vele. Szeretném minél jobban megismerni.  
\- Ha szeretnéd, mikor átjön, én elmegyek itthonról. Akkor nem zavarom, és nem lesz veszekedés…  
\- Majd meglátom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Itt az újabb rész, és kicsit hosszabbra is sikeredett.:) Remélem mindenkinek jól telt a karácsony, utólag is Boldog Karácsonyt minden kedves Olvasómnak!:) Előre pedig hadd kívánjak nektek Boldog Új Évet is!:) A következő részt jövőre hozom, amint megleszek vele! Jó olvasást!:)

Pár nappal később Lily nagyban főzött otthon. Perselusszal közösen úgy döntöttek, az lesz a legjobb, ha Minerva találkozik a nővel egy ebéd keretén belül. Így a férfi meghívta magához az igazgatónőt, és mialatt a fiatalasszony az ebédet készítette, addig ő az iskolában segédkezett.  
A Roxfortot nagyrészt rendbe hozták, de egyes részlegeit még mindig nem lehetett használni, legtöbb még életveszélyes is volt. A tanári kar nyári feladata volt, hogy ezeket mihamarabb rendbe hozzák, hogy következő évben már ismét az egész épület használható legyen.  
Perselus épp a Csillagvizsgáló tornyot javítgatta Sinistra professzor segítségével, mikor lassan elérkezett az ebédidő. Kollégájának bólintva, méltóságteljes léptekkel indult le a toronyból, hogy az iskola előtt találkozzon Minervával.  
Ahogy végig sétált a Roxforton, gondolatai elkalandoztak, minden egyes kőről, amin elhaladt, és ami útjába került eszébe jutott egy-egy emlék. Időnként gyerekkorának egy-egy pillanata jutott eszébe, mikor diákkén kóborolt ezeken a folyosókon. Napközben a társai (főleg a Tekergők) kinevették és terrorizálták, csak Lily volt az egyetlen, aki barátjának fogadta (legalábbis 5. év végéig). De éjszakánként, mikor nem tudott aludni, kilógott a hálóterméből, és a tanárokat ügyesen kikerülve járta a sötét folyosókat.  
Ez aztán tanárként is egyik kedvenc tevékenysége maradt, bár ekkor már az is hozzájárult, hogy szeretett a diákoktól levonni pontokat. Mindenki azt várta tőle, hogy kivételezzen a Mardekár tanulóival, de a többi házzal legyen ellenséges, és ő ennek szíves örömest eleget is tett. Lily halálhíre miatt utálta a Griffendélt, és tőlük vonta le a legtöbb pontokat, de a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát irányába is hasonló ellenszenvet táplált. Mindig is úgy gondolta, még az is jobb lett volna, ha azokba a házakba kerül, hisz akkor nem lett volna az aki.  
Ezek az emlékek a múltat jelentették számára. Azt az életet, amit eddig élt, és ahogy ebben boldogult. Az első keserves éveket, amik alatt még sokszor remélte, hogy a nő halála csak egy rossz álom volt, és valóban meg sem történt. De aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy csak nem ébred ebből az álomból, és mire ehhez úgy, ahogy hozzászokott, megjelent Potter, mint első éves.  
Ezek az utóbbi évek pedig mind arról szóltak, hogy próbálta megmenteni és életben tartani a fiút, akár a saját életét is kockáztatva. Bolyhoskától közvetetten, de a vérfarkas Lupinnál a saját testével védte őt. Tudta, milyen rossz, mikor a vérfarkas rátámad, hisz saját diákkorában már egyszer átélte, mégis tudta, meg kell védeni a fiút. Lily miatt még a Trimágus Tusából is ki akarta utólag vonni őt.  
_Tulajdonképpen mindig is a Roxfort volt az otthonom. Igaz, hogy a Fonó soron laktam, de mindig is ehhez az épülethez voltam hűséges, és itt szerettem az időmet tölteni. Ide köt minden emlékem, és minden bánatom, örömöm._  
Lassan kiért az iskola parkjába, ahol komoran várta az igazgatónőt. Minerva Pomonával együtt az üvegházakat hozta rendbe, mind a növények újjáélesztésén, és átültetésén, mind az épületek átépítésén együtt fáradoztak. A háború során mindegyik üvegház komoly sérüléseket szenvedett, és a legtöbb növény is elpusztult ennek következtében. A hármas számú üvegházba például be sem tudtak lépni, így az ott lévő ültetvények mind elszáradtak a tanév végére.  
Nem sokkal 12 után Minerva elbúcsúzott egy időre barátnőjétől azzal, hogy ebéd után ismét találkoznak. Egy tisztítóbűbájt szórt magára, majd a Roxfort kapujához sétált, ahogy Perselus már türelmetlenül várta.  
\- Elkéstél! – szólt rá komoran a férfi.  
\- Sajnálom, Pomonával a növényeket próbáltuk újjáéleszteni…  
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte egy bólintás után.  
Minerva a férfiba kapaszkodott az utazás idejére, hisz nem tudta, hol található a Piton kúria. Nem is hallott arról, hogy létezik egy ilyen épület, mely a bájital mester tulajdonában van, mindig úgy tudta, kollégája a szülei volt házába vonul vissza nyaranta.  
Perselus a kert kapuhoz hopponált, ahova pár hónappal ezelőtt Harryvel együtt érkezett meg. Minervát is ugyanaz a döbbenet kerítette hatalmába, mint akkor a fiút, bár ezúttal már sokkal szebb kert fogadta. Lily az elmúlt időben az egész udvart teleültette szebbnél szebb virágokkal, amik már színpompásan meredeztek az ég felé.  
Minerva el sem tudta hinni, hogy a mindig morcos és szigorú professzora ezen a viruló, és üde helyen lakik. _Mindig is azt hittem egy szürke kis házban él, ahol, ha növényeket akarna növeszteni, pár hónap alatt meghalnának…_  
\- Erre gyere! – mutatta az utat a professzor.  
Minerva ámulattal és csodálkozva követte a férfit, miközben szeme jobbra-balra járt.  
\- Nagyon szép! – mondta döbbenten.  
\- Lilynek köszönhető… - Perselus benyitott a házába, majd beengedte maga előtt az igazgatónőt.  
Lily izgatottan várta, mikor érkeznek meg. Minervával az első háború alatt barátságot kötött, bár mindig is csodálattal nézte őt. Úgy tartotta, itt, ebben a világban, a volt házvezető nője az anyja, akire mindig számíthatott. Örült, hogy végre ismét találkozhat vele, de egy kicsit félt is. Tudta, hogy ezzel kezdődik ismét a varázsvilágban az élete, és már nem sokáig lesz titok, hogy ő életben van.  
Mikor meghallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, kiment a konyhából, hogy köszöntse a férfit és vendégüket. Kicsit izgult is, bár nem igazán értette miért, hisz az igazgatónő már tudott arról, hogy túl élte.  
\- Sziasztok! – köszöntötte őket mosolyogva.  
\- Szia! – viszonozta halványan a mosolyt a férfi.  
\- Lily! – mondta döbbenten Minerva. Bár már tudta, hogy az asszony életben van, igazán mégis csak most fogta fel. Egyből odament a volt diákjához és szorosan megölelte.  
\- Annyira örülök, hogy életben vagy! – mondta őszintén.  
\- Én is örülök! – ölelte át ő is volt tanárát, majd mikor elengedte, konyhába hívta őket. – Kész az ebéd, mehetünk enni…  
Perselus csak komoran bólintott, és a helyiség felé vette útját, és így tett a két nő is. Leültek az asztalhoz, Lily pedig odatette a már készételt. Perselus előbb Minervának szedett, majd barátnőjének végül magának. Közben a két nő beszélgetésbe elegyedett az elmúlt évekről.  
Az asszony beszámolt mugli életéről, amit távol töltött a varázsvilágtól. Az idősebb boszorkány pedig az iskolai életről és az ott történtekről számolt be neki. Utóbbi jóval másabb megközelítés volt, mint Perselusé vagy Harryé, hisz Minerva koránál fogva jobban átlátta a dolgokat. Emellett neki nem kellett egy álarc mögé rejteni a véleményét és a dolgokhoz való hozzáállását, mint a bájital mesternek.  
Perselus az ebéd nagy része alatt csöndben hallgatta, ahogy a két nő beszélget. Időnként viszont ő is megosztotta véleményét a történtekkel, vagy épp kiegészítette, amit az igazgatónő mondott.  
Az étkezés végére a legutolsó háborúra terelődött a beszélgetés.  
\- Annyira sajnálom! – mondta őszintén és komolyan Lily. – Ha csak tudtam volna, mi történt, segítettem volna! Ki kellett volna vennem a részem belőle!  
\- Ugyan már kedvesem! – szólt rá kedvesen Minerva. – Nem tudhattad, és nem tudtál volna, hogy segíteni! Csak Harry tudta rendbe hozni a dolgokat…  
\- Ez igaz! – bólintott. – De mellette kellett volna lennem! Segítenem kellett volna neki!  
\- Lily! – szólt rá komolyan, mégis kedvesen Perselus.  
A nő csak ránézett a férfira, és megérte. Kiolvasta arcából mindazt, amire szüksége volt; a megértést, de a támogatást is, hogy nem volt más lehetőség.  
\- És mi a helyzet az iskolával? – fordult az igazgatónő felé.  
\- Helyre hozzuk. Néhány részét pár varázslattal a harcok után meg tudtuk csinálni, így használhatóvá vált az épület, és be tudtuk fejezni a tanítást. De a nagy részét most kell megcsinálnunk a nyáron.  
\- Igen, Perselus mondott ilyesmit – helyeselt. – Épp ezért gondoltam arra, hogy ha tudok, segítek! Úgysincs nagyon mit csinálnom, így legalább hasznossá tehetném magam!  
\- Biztos vagy ebben Lily? – kérdezett vissza az igazgatónő. – Perselus azt mondta, nem akarod még felfedni, hogy életben vagy, már pedig e nélkül nehezen tudnál segíteni…  
\- Igen! Szeretnék segíteni az iskolát rendbe hozni! Mondd el a többi tanárnak Minerva! Aztán megyek, és segítek!  
Egy ideig még beszélgettek, majd Perselus és Minerva visszatértek az iskolába. Az igazgatónő másnapra összehívott egy értekezletet a reggeli után, és még a munkálatok előtt, ahol közölni akarta kollégáival a hírt. Úgy vélték, jobb, ha nem egyből ebéd után közlik a történteket, így Minervának volt ideje is kitalálni, mit mondjon.  
Másnap reggel aztán mind összegyűltek az igazgatónő szobájában. Perselus az egyik sarokban húzta meg magát, nem is igazán értette, miért kell itt lennie. _Tudok mindenről, és ennek az egésznek semmi értelme nincs. Aludhattam volna kicsit tovább, vagy legalább Lilyvel lehettem volna. Biztos izgul megint…_  
A többi tanár viszont kérdőn néztek egymásra. Mind tudták, mik a feladataik, melyik részleget ki és kivel fogja helyrehozni. Az új tanévről pedig még fölösleges lett volna beszélni, hisz még csak pár napja mentek el a tanulók a nyári szünetre.  
Legutolsónak Pomona érkezett meg, neki már közvetlen reggeli után meg kellett locsolnia és etetnie néhány növényt az első számú üvegházban. Növekedésükhöz fontos volt, hogy időben kapjanak tápanyagot. Végül viszont ő is besétált az igazgatói irodába, és megállt Filius és Septima közé.  
\- Itt vagyok! – mondta fontoskodva.  
Mindenki Minervára nézett, ő pedig megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Fontos dologról szeretnék veletek beszélni, egyelőre viszont még titok lenne, csak azok tudnak róla, akik be lettek avatva – kezdett bele. – Mint mindannyian tudjuk, Harry Potter annak köszönhette életét, hogy édesanyja, Lily Potter feláldozta életét. Ezért tudta túl élni Voldemort újabb és újabb támadásait majd legyőzni őt. A helyzet viszont valójában másképp áll. Nemrég jutott a tudomásomra, hogy Lily Potter életben van. Egyelőre viszont ezt titokban akarja tartani, és csak Harry és mi tudunk róla…  
A tanárok között elindult a sugdolózás, csak Perselus volt az, aki az egészet nyugodtan a falnak támaszkodva állta végig. Figyelte kollégáit, hogy majd később be tudjon számolni a nőnek a reakciójukról. Nem kérte Lily, de úgy vélte jó „szórakozás” lesz, és biztos szívesen hallja majd az asszony.  
\- Hogy hogy életben van? – fakadt ki Filius szokástól eltérően magas hangon. – Hogy lehetne életben Minerva?! Ez abszurd!  
\- Én magam találkoztam vele a tegnapi nap folyamán.  
Minerva nem említette, hogy Perselus lakásában látta újra az asszonyt, ahogy azt sem, hogy a férfi tudott már róla. A bájital mester kérte, hogy a történetnek ezen része maradjon titokban csak hármójuk között.  
\- De akkor, hogy lehet, hogy Harry mégis az anyja vére általi bűbáj alatt állt? – kérdezte Rolanda.  
\- Úgy, hogy a szándék volt a fontos. Lily valóban hajlandó lett volna, feláldozni önmagát, de egy szerencsének köszönhetően ő maga is életben maradt. Mikor Dumbledore felfedezte ezt, a muglik közé vitte, és elvette tőle az emlékeit. Nem tudta, hogy boszorkány, és ott új életet kezdett, aminek nemrég véget vetett. Visszatért ide, de nem akarja még, hogy erről mindenki tudjon. Egyelőre csak mi és Harry vagyunk tisztában ezzel! – hívta fel ismét a figyelmet Minerva.  
\- De hát ez remek hír! – mosolyodott el Aurora.  
\- Valóban az! És Lily szeretne nekünk segíteni az iskola felújításában, ezért kaptam tőle engedélyt, hogy megosszam veletek ezt a hírt. Természetesen megértem, ha kérdéseitek lesznek felé, épp ezért hívtam ide, és most már bármelyik percben itt is lehet.  
Pár percig izgatottan beszélgettek. Egyedül Cuthbert lebegett teljesen érdektelenül, szellem létére neki ez az egész nem jelentett túl sokat. Perselus szintén komoran állt végig az ajtó mellett, és halkan várakozott, neki már minden információ a birtokában volt a nőről. A többi tanár viszont izgatottan várakozott, és a diákokhoz hasonlóan sugdolóztak.  
Lily szintén izgatottan várakozott Perselus lakásában. Negyed 10-re beszélte meg Minervával, hogy az iskolába megy a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül, és már jóval előbb elkészült. Ezúttal is, mint minden ilyennél izgatott volt, és alig várta, hogy túl legyen rajta. Az a gondolat viszont megnyugtatta, hogy Perselus is ott lesz, és vele fog együtt dolgozni.  
Végül negyed 10-kor a férfi kandallójába állt, és maga alá dobta a Hopp port.  
\- Roxforti igazgatóság! – mondta ki a célállomását.  
Egy kis forgolódás után végül az iskolába érkezett. Igyekezett rendesen megérkezni, nem csak kiesni a másik kandallóból. Halkan kihúzta magát, és körbenézett az iskola helyiségében. Rég járt itt, és a tanároakt is régen nem látta.  
Mindenki döbbenten nézte, ahogy Lily megjelent a kandallón keresztül, és kilépett onnan. Perselus halkan elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte a nőt, és bátorítóan rámosolygott, mivel senki nem látta.  
\- Szervusz Lily! – köszöntötte Minerva.  
\- Sziasztok! – üdvözölte a volt tanárait kicsit bizonytalanul a nő.  
Pomona egyből az asszonyhoz sietett, és magához ölelte.  
\- Úgy örülünk, hogy életben vagy!  
Hirtelen mindenki körülötte termett, és mind magukhoz ölelték. Pár percig Lily nem is tudott semmit mondani az üdvözlésen kívül. Végül viszont elengedték, és így egy kis szabad levegőhöz tudott jutni.  
Leült közéjük, és lassan válaszolgatott a tanárok kérdéseire. Kíváncsiak voltak, hogy élte az elmúlt éveit, mivel foglalkozott, és hogy talált vissza közéjük. Ekkor már kénytelen volt elmondani, hogy Perselus talált rá, de arról nem számolt be, hogy nála szállt meg, és még mindig ott tölti az idejét.  
A tanárok persze döbbenten fordultak Perselushoz. A férfi csak komoran elhúzta a száját, elege volt már, hogy erről van szó. Nem is bírta sokáig, komoran ránézett Minervára, majd barátnője felé fordította fejét.  
\- Gyere Lily, ideje dolgoznunk!  
\- Jövök! – mosolygott a férfira a nő.  
Perselus komoran kiindult a szobából, és megállt az ajtóban, míg bevárta a lányt. Lily először Minervára nézett, majd felállt és a férfi után ment.  
\- Mehetünk…  
Halkan elindultak, majd miután elhagyták az igazgatónő szobáját, egymásra mosolyogtak.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte kedvesen a férfi.  
\- Jobban… Izgultam, mielőtt ide jöttem… - kuncogott a nő.  
\- Nyugalom! Itt vagyok!  
\- Tudom! – fogta meg Lily Perselus kezét, mire ő megszorította az asszony kezét. – Hol fogunk ma dolgozni?  
\- Először a pincében kell rendbe hoznunk pár termet. Nem történt nagy kár, de a falakról lejött a vakolat, és rendetlenség is van. Lehetőleg ebédig végeznünk kell vele, de ha tovább tart, hát tovább tart…  
\- Rendben!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!:) Először is mindenkinek Boldog Új Évet Kívánok még egyszer!:) Másodszor pedig, meghoztam az új részt!:)) Remélem tetszeni fog!:) Következő részt sajnos nem tudom mikor tudom hozni, mert egyetemen kezdődik a vizsgaidőszak, de amint megvagyok vele, felteszem.:) Jó olvasást!:)

Perselus és Lily egymást kiegészítve dolgoztak a pincében. Míg a férfi sorba vette, mik kellenek a pincében talált eszközökből, addig a nő főként a törmelékektől tisztította meg a helyiségeket. Mikor azzal végzett, segített a barátjának a szétválogatott homlikat egy-egy kupacba rakni.  
Egy óra tájban aztán félbe hagyták a munkát, és felmentek a Nagy Terembe. Halkan beszélgettek, de csak az iskolai dolgokról. Nem akarták még felfedni a kapcsolatukat, és úgy vélték jobb, ha a többi tanár előtt a beszélgetéseiket csak az általánosabb dolgokra korlátozzák.  
Perselus épp a bájitalokról mesélt, mikor beléptek a terembe és a tanári asztalhoz mentek. Minerva úy vélte nem szükséges máshol ebédelni, így ezúttal is megtartották az évközbeni szokást. Egy órakkor a tanárok az asztalhoz ültek, és a manók felszolgálták nekik az ebédet, amit nyugodtan és kellemesen elköltöttek.  
Perselus szokásos helyére ült le, és Lilyt maga mellé ültette. A nő másik oldalán Rolanda foglalt helyet, és egyből szóba elegyedett a két nő. Perselus úgy vélte jobb, ha most hagyja őket.  
Láthatólag még mindig mindenkit izgatott, hogy a nő túl élte a támadást, és rengeteg kérdéssel fordultak felé ebéd alatt. Ezen kívül szinte egymás szavába vágva próbálták mesélni neki az újabb és újabb történeteiket. _Mint a kis iskolások_ gondolta Perselus, és míg kifelé a szokásos komor arcát mutatta, addig magában jót szórakozott.  
Lily élvezettel hallgatta volt tanárainak a beszámolóit. Érdekelte mi történt Bimba professzor növényeivel, vagy Madam Hooch seprűivel az elmúlt évek alatt. De szívesen hallgatta Vector professzor felfedezéseit is, ahogy Sinistra professzor újabb kutatásait is. Trelawney jóslataira viszont nem volt kíváncsi, ez az ág sosem érdekelte annyira. Hasonlóan Perselushoz badarságnak tartotta az egészet, bár amiatt egy kicsit hálát érzett a nő iránt, hogy az ő jóslata volt az, ami Harryt, a fiát, a győzelemhez segítette.  
Ebéd végeztével aztán Perselus komoran rászólt a nőre, hogy ideje visszamenniük. Lily csak bólintott egyet, és elnézést kért Flitwicktől, majd felállt és a férfi után sietett. Halkan kimentek a Nagy Teremből, majd lementek vissza a pincébe.  
\- Sajnálom ezt az egészet! – mondta őszintén Perselus.  
\- Ugyan már! – kuncogott Lily ahogy folytatta a felesleges dolgok dobozba rakását. – Én örülök neki! Hiányoztak…  
\- Gyerekesek… - mondta értetlenül a férfi. Nem értette, mi tetszhet ebben a nőnek.  
\- És? – nevette el magát. – Mindenki az néha. És végülis nem olyan rossz ez…  
\- Te tudod…  
Egy ideig halkan dolgoztak, majd elkezdtek megint beszélgetni. Lily megkérdezte a férfitól, mit szeretne majd vacsorázni, ha haza értek, de Perselus biztosította, hogy nem lesz szükség főzésre.  
\- Van egy meglepetésem számodra… - mosolygott rá kicsit félve a férfi.  
\- Valóban? Elmondod mi az? – nézett Lily kuncogva a másikra.  
\- Nem. Majd meglátod…  
\- Ahogy gondolod…  
Perselus egy kicsit izgatottan dolgozott a további időben, de ezt a szokásos álarca mögé rejtette. Lily viszont kíváncsian segített neki, nem tudta elképzelni, mi lehet a férfi meglepetése, de érdeklődve várta.  
A nap maradék részében mindent rendbe tettek a pincében. Jóval több munka várta ott őket, mint azt elsőre gondolták, és az egész napjuk erre az egy körzetre korlátozódott, de ezt legalább szépen rendbe tették. Egyikük sem szeretett soha fél munkát végezni, így most is addig dolgoztak, míg mindketten teljesen elégedettek nem voltak.  
Este 7 tájéka körül végeztek, és megkeresték Minervát, hogy megkérdezzék, mit tudnak még segíteni. Az igazgatónő viszont a mai napra haza küldte őket, nem látta értelmét, hogy 1 órára valami új feladatot adjon nekik. Megmondta, hogy holnap majd mit kell csinálniuk, azzal mosolyogva haza engedte őket.  
Perselus csak komoran kiindult az iskola határára, de Lily elbúcsúzott a többiektől. Részben úgy vélték, nem szerencsés, ha egyszerre távoznak, más részről viszont a férfinak semmi kedve nem volt „jó pofiskodni” a többiekkel, míg a nő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elköszönjön tőlük. Végül aztán Lily is az iskola kapuja felé vette az irányt, onnan pedig némán eltűnt, hogy pár pillanattal később már Perselus kertjében legyen.  
A férfi ott várta őt, és elmosolyodott, mikor megjelent.  
\- Szóval? – kérdezte kacéran Lily. – Most már elárulod, mi a meglepetés?  
\- Nem… - válaszolt komoran a férfi. – Öltözzünk át, és utána meglátod majd…  
\- És mibe? – tárta szét a karját a nő. – Ha nem tudom, mit tervezel…  
\- Nem leszünk itthon, de extrán kiöltözni sem szükséges… - mosolygott rá Perselus, majd bevezette a házba.  
Lily aztán felment a hálójába, és kinyitotta a ruhás szekrényét. Elővett egy egyszerű fekete ruhát, úgy vélte, az bármire jó lesz. _Se nem túl elegáns, se nem túl hétköznapi_ mosolygott, ahogy lassan átöltözött. A ruha kicsivel a térde föléig ért, és a mellkasa fölötti és az ujjai átlátszó csipkével voltak kivarrva. Kivett hozzá egy fekete magassarkút, majd lement a földszintre, ahol a férfi már várta.  
Perselus már reggel kikészítette a ruháját, így, mikor a szobájába ment, gyorsan átltözött. Egy egyszerű fehér pólót vett fel, amire egy fekete zakót választott, nadrágnak pedig egy fekete farmert. Cipőnél maradt a szokásosnál, bár egy tisztító bűbájjal kicsit kifényesítette, hisz még csupa por volt az iskolai munka miatt. _Ez kellően elegáns, de mégis visszafogott._  
Pár perccel Lily előtt ért le a nappaliba, és halkan várta, hogy a nő is lemenjen. Elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta, és végig nézett az asszonyon, majd kezét nyújtotta felé.  
\- Hopponálni fogunk, de nem szeretném elmondani hova…  
Lily halkan bólintott, egyre kíváncsibb lett, mire készül a férfi.  
Együtt mentek ki a lakás elé, majd a nő erősen Perselusba kapaszkodott, mire ő megfordult a sarkán, és eltűnt. Pár pillanattal később egy szűk sikátorban találták magukat, ami csak a késői Napnak köszönhetett némi fényt. Nyár lévén későn nyugodott le az égitest, így annak fénye szürkébe varázsolta az utcácskát.  
\- Londonban vagyunk… - mondta komolyan Perselus, majd lassan kiindult.  
Lily kíváncsian követte, és mikor kiértek, körbe nézett. Nem kérte a férfit, hogy árulja el, miért jöttek ide, ha már ennyit várt, tudott még pár percig türelmes lenni.  
Perselus észrevétlenül megfogta a nő felé lévő kezét, és halkan sétált mellette. Nem szerette a nagy városi zajt, de ezúttal kellemesnek tartotta. _Minden elviselhető, ha vele vagyok. És teljesen megértem, hogy még nem akarja felfedni magát, a mi világunkban, így aztán ez tűnt a legmegfelelőbb választásnak._  
A férfi végül egy étteremhez vezette a nőt, aminek ajtaját kinyitotta előtte, és betessékelte rajta Lilyt.  
\- Oh, Perselus! – mosolygott rá a nő, és visszanézett a mögötte belépő férfira.  
A férfi enyhén lemosolygott a barátnőjére, majd megfogta a kezét. Egy pincér egyből eléjük sietett, és megkérdezte, van-e asztalfoglalásuk, mire Perselus helyeslőn bólintott. Amint a pincér megtalálta a foglaltak lisáján a Piton nevet, és megnézte hol ülnek, az asztalukhoz kísérte a párt.  
\- Azt mondtad, nem kell kiöltözni… - morgott mosolyogva Lily, majd leült a pincér által kihúzott székre.  
\- Nem is! – bólintott a férfi. – Végülis ez csak egy vacsora…  
\- Tudod, hol vagyunk?  
\- Mit hozhatok inni, uram? – kérdezte a pincér.  
Perselus gyorsan végig futotta szemével az étlapot, majd egy egyszerű pezsgő mellett döntött, amiről tudta jól, hogy a nő kedvence.  
\- Persze, hogy tudom, én foglaltam… - mosolygott Lilyre, miután a pincér elment.  
\- Ez London egyik legelőkelőbb étterme!  
A pár valóban a Kensington negyedbeli The Leadbury-ben ült, ami a város egyik legelőkelőbb éttermének számított.  
\- Nah és? – mondta értetlenül a férfi. – Nem mindegy, hol vacsorázunk? Ne felejtsd, honnan jöttunk…  
Lily erre elnevette magát.  
\- És az, miért válasz arra, hogy nem vagyunk _megfelelően_ kiöltözve az alkalomhoz?  
\- Tudod jól, hogy ha akarnánk, megtehetnénk…  
\- És nem akarjuk? – kérdezte íncselkedve a nő.  
Perselus csak egy jót kuncogott, amit csak akkor hagyott abba, mikor a pincér megjelent az italukkal. Töltött mindkettejüknek, majd érdeklődött, hogy tudtak-e választani, de a férfi elhárította, hogy szükségük van még egy kis időre.  
A pincér szó nélkül bólintott, majd tovább ment. Lily a férfi sandított, majd kezébe vette az étlapot, és tanulmányozni kezdte. Mindketten a sajátjukba mélyedtek, majd pár perc tanulmányozás után választottak.  
Mikor a pincérjük visszaért előbb Perselus adta le a rendelését. Sült őzgerincet kért kuszkusszal és karalábé textúrákkal, majd Lilyét is ő közvetítette. A nőnek báránybordát rendelt, sült zöldséggel és kukorica pürével.  
\- Megleptél… - közölte nemes egyszerűséggel, mikor ketten maradtak.  
\- Ugyan mivel? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
\- Hogy ilyen helyen eszünk. Azt mondtad, az évek alatt a hátrányodra változtál, és nem rémlik, hogy ennyire romantikus lettél volna…  
\- Nos, úgy tűnik, még az is tudok egy kicsit lenni.  
Halkan elkuncogták magukat, majd Lily beleivott a pezsgőjébe.  
\- Mit szólnál, ha meghívnánk hozzám Harryt? Valamelyik nap, míg én az iskolában vagyok, átjöhetne. Biztos nyugodtabb lenne, ha nem lennék ott.  
\- Nem rossz ötlet! Szeretném minél többször látni! – mondta őszintén a nő. – Annyira hihetelen, hogy a legutolsó emlékem róla még csecsemő korából való, most pedig már kész férfi…  
\- Tudom. És sajnálom! – mondta őszintén a férfi. – A múltat nem változtathatom meg, de a jövőben szeretnélek titeket támogatni! Tudom, hogy fontos neked!  
\- Valóban az. De azt se akarom, hogy a többiek úgy érezzék, nem segítek nekik. Egyelőre várjunk ezzel.  
A férfi csak bólintott, majd másra terelte a szót. Halkan beszélgettek, mígnem mindketten megkapták a vacsorájukat, majd egyből hozzá is láttak. Szinte néma csendben fogyasztották el, amiket rendeltek, csak egy-egy szóra törték ezt meg.  
Persleus egész étkezés alatt mosolygott magában. Örült, hogy a meglepetés jól sikerült, és boldognak látta Lilyt. _A boldogsága mindennél fontosabb számomra! Érezze jól magát, legyen vidám, és kapja meg azt, amire szüksége van. Csak ez számít._  
Lily jól is érezte magát, örült, hogy együtt kapcsolódtak ki. _Végülis ott még nem tudunk sehova menni, és mindezt miattam. Mert nem akarom, hogy tudjanak róla, hogy élek, és miért nem akarom? Mert félek. Félek, mi lesz, ha mindez kiderül, és…_  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte kicsit aggódva a férfi. Látta a nőn, hogy egyd kicsit elkomorodott, és nem akarta őt szomorúnak látni.  
\- Persze! – mosolygott rá egy kicsit halványul a másik. – Csak az jutott eszembe, mi lesz, ha minden kiderül.  
\- Ne aggódj emiatt! – kérte kedvesen Perselus. – Tudom, és megértem, hogy félsz emiatt, de nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy zaklassanak! Se Harry, se én!  
\- Tudom! – mondta őszintén a nő. – Mégsem várom… Hogy minden újság címlapján hozza le a hírt…  
Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét a nő felé, és megvárta, míg a másik belehelyezi a kezét. Gyengéden megszorította, és Lily szemébe nézett.  
\- Minden rendben lesz! Ígérem! – mondta határozottan.  
Nem sokkal később befejezték a vacsorát. Perselus megkérdezte a nőt, hogy kér-e desszertet, de Lily visszautasította.  
\- Így is nagyon jól laktam! Többet már nem bírnék enni – kuncogott.  
A férfi bólintott, majd kérte a számlát, hogy fizessen. Míg vártak ismét beszélgetni kezdtek, de ezúttal vissztarték az iskolára. Lily kíváncsi volt, mi mindenen kell majd másnap dolgozniuk, és az nagyjából milyen állapotban lehet.  
Perselus a nő minden kérdésére hosszan és teljeskörűen adott választ. Időközben fizetett is, és miután megitták az utolsó kortyokat is, felálltak és kisétáltak az étteremből.  
Halkan sétáltak a zajos londoni utcán kéz a kézben, és közben folytatták az eszme cserét. Lassan mentek vissza a sikátorhoz, egyikük se akart sietni, mindketten élvezték, hogy közösen vannak kint.  
Negyed óra után visszaértek a kis sikátorba, majd Perselus ismét a nő köré fonta a karjait és haza hopponáltak. Ezúttal is a kertbe érkeztek, de ahelyett, hogy a férfi elengedte volna a nőt, szorosan magához húzta és megcsókolta. Lily átkarolta a férfit a nyaka körül, úgy viszonozta a csókot.  
A hosszúra nyúló csókot végül a férfi szakította meg, hogy ránézzen a nőre. Szerelme rá mosolygott, a férfi pedig magához ölelve a hálójába hopponált. A nőtől erre az eddiginél is szélesebb mosoly volt a válasz, majd ismét hosszú csókba kezdtek.  
Az éjszakát végül a férfi hálójában töltötték, mint nem is olyan rég.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Sajnálom, hogy ilyen későn került fel az új rész, sajnos közbe jöttek dolgok. Sajnos még nem tudom, milyen gyorsan tudok haladni a folyatással, de amint kész lesz feltöltöm az új részt. Remélem tetszeni fog ez a fejezet, jó olvasást hozzá!:)

A következő napokban Lily segített az iskolát rendbe hozni, lassan, de biztosan haladtak a renoválással. Minden tanár időről időre ellopta magának segítőtársnak, hogy többet tudjanak neki mesélni az elmúlt éveikről.  
A nő nem bánta ezt, ahogy Perselus sem. Még jól is jött nekik, hisz a kapcsolatukat így nem kellett felfedniük. Lily mindig szívesen segített a többieknek, és érdeklődéssel hallgatta a a történeteiket. Mikor valaki megkérte, hogy segítsen neki ezen és ezen a részen, Perselus csak mosolygott magában. Örült, hogy Lily boldog, de egy kicsit bánta is, hogy nem lehetnek mindig együtt. Ilyenkor viszont kijavította magát. _Él, és csak ez a fontos! Mindegy kivel tölti a munkát, itt van közöttünk, és szeret._  
Ez alatt viszont a nő levelezett a fiával is, amint megkapták a másiktól, egyből küldték is vissza a választ. Lily szinte alig bírta ki, hogy ne írjon folyton Harrynek. Hiányzott a fia, és minél jobban meg akarta ismerni, bár tudta, hogy ez sok időt fog igénybe venni.  
Egyik nap aztán megkérdezte Harryt, mikor tudna átmenni a Piton kúriához, hogy együtt töltsenek egy napot. Félt egy kicsit, mit fog rá a fia reagálni, de remélte, megérti a helyzetet. Ahogy Perselus javasolta, azt is leírta, hogy csak ketten lennének, hisz a férfi az iskolában segédkezik, hátha így könnyebben igent mond a meghívásra.  
\- Ne aggódj! – mosolygott rá a férfi, mikor a bagoly elment a levéllel. – Biztos találkozni fogtok, ha nem is itt, valahol máshol.  
\- Tudom Pers. De én itt szeretném, jó lenne, ha megszokná, hogy itt lakom. És ha köztetek is minden rendben lenne…  
\- Én tehetek erről a helyzetről Harryvel, de igyekszem, rendbe hozni!  
\- Tudom Pers!  
A férfi magához ölelte a nőt egy pillanatra, majd elengedte, és a fürdőbe ment tusolni. Lily is felment a szobájába, és a szobájához tartozó mosdóban szintén lezuhanyzott. Minél hamarabb le akart ő is feküdni, hisz holnap megint dolgozni megy. Örült, és élvezte, hogy segíthet az iskolában, és a fáradtság is kellemes volt, amit egy-egy nap végén érzett.  
_Hiányzott a munka…_ gondolta, ahogy a zuhany alatt állt és élvezte a forró vizet. _Más, mint a mugli világban, de jó. És olyanokkal vagyok, akiket szeretek…_  
Másnap Lily már korán fent volt, és reggelit készített maguknak. Halkan dolgozott rajta, majd Perselusszal együtt elfogyasztotta, miután a férfi is lement. Ahogy előző nap megbeszélték Minervával, ma együtt fognak dolgozni, így evés közben erről társalogtak. A nő kérdéseivel árasztotta el a másikat, amikre Perselus igyekezett válaszolni.  
Reggeli után együtt mentek ki a kertbe, majd egy csók után Perselus elhopponált. Néhány perccel később Lily is követte a férfit, és a bagolyház felé vette az irányt. Ahogy elhaladt a növényházak mellett, odabiccentett egyet Pomonának és Minervának, akik már nagyban dolgoztak.  
Az igazgatónő azonban, mikor észrevette Lilyt, abbahagyta a munkát, és hozzá ment.  
\- Ráérnél Lily egy kicsit, beszélni szeretnék veled…  
\- Persze, bár Perselus már vár… - mosolygott az idősebb boszorkányra.  
\- Majd vár még egy kicsit – indult az igazgatónő be az iskolába, Lily pedig követte, hisz kíváncsi volt, mit akar tőle Minerva.  
Perselus pont irányban dolgozott, így látta, hogy barátnője közeledik, ahogy azt is, hogy az igazgatónővel végül a másik irányba indul. _Vajon, mi lehet már megint? Ki akar megint vele dolgozni? Hisz már lassan mindenkinek segített. Sybillnek mondjuk nem, de nem hiszem, hogy annyira elfogadta, hogy most neki is segít._  
A férfi elkomorodva dolgozott tovább. Kezdett lassan elege lenni abból, hogy minden reggel valaki elveszi tőle Lilyt. Tudta, és megértette, hogy a nő több időt szeretne volt tanáraival és barátaival tölteni, de már idegesítette, hogy mindig az utolsó pillanatban változik meg a felállás.  
Halkan sóhajtott párat, miközben folytatta a munkáját. _Így viszont több időbe fog telni, míg a bagolyházat rendbe hozom. Talán a holnapi napom is rámegy…_  
Lily egy fél óra múlva tűnt, és már messziről odaköszönt a férfinak.  
\- Szia! – mosolygott, ahogy hozzá ment.  
Perselus hátat fordított és elmosolyodott.  
\- Hát te? Azt hittem ma is egyedül fogok dolgozni…  
\- Ugyan! – ért oda a nő, majd elkezdett köveket lebegtetni a helyükre. – Csak Minerva beszélni akart velem, de minden rendben.  
\- Miről?  
\- Majd megtudod… - mosolygott titokzatosan az asszony. – Egyelőre nem mondhatom el.  
\- Ahogy gondolod.

***

Egy hét múlva reggel csak Perselus hopponált az iskolához, míg Lily otthon maradt. Kicsit izgatott volt, hisz mára várta Harryt, de a férfi lenyugtatta. Perselus szerint ugyan megint számíthat majd egy kisebb kirohanásra, hogy miért akar még mindig vele lakni, de egyéb gond nem lehet.  
Amint a férfi eltűnt, Lily visszament a házba, és elkezdte rendezgetni a foteleket. Az ebédet már tegnap megcsinálta maguknak, és a kertet is szépen rendben tartotta. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg mindez nem fog feltűnni neki, hisz nincs itt naponta, de maga előtt fontos volt.  
Végül 10-kor meghallotta a hopponálással járó pukkanást a kertből, és egyből kisietett a fia elé. Csak Harry előtt állt meg, majd egy pillanat múlva magához ölelte a fiút.  
\- Szia! – mosolygott rá.  
\- Szia Anya! – köszönt a fiú is.  
Bár Harry is várta már, hogy találkozzanak, mégis vonakodva hopponált Piton professzor háza elé. Zavarta, hogy anyja a volt bájital tanárával lakik, de az erősebb volt, hogy újra lássa.  
\- Mit szerertnél csinálni? – kérdezte a nő fiától. – Körbevezesselek itt a kertben?  
\- Ahogy gondolod – válaszolt Harry. – Jól vagy? Piton nem bánt?  
\- Megvagyok. Perselusszal segítünk rendbe hozni az iskolát, így Minerváék is tudnak rólam – indult el a dombok felé.  
\- Hogyhogy? Mióta? – kérdezte meglepődve, ahogy követte anyját.  
\- Most, hogy vége az iskolának, lassan vissza kell térnem a varázsvilágba. Mindig is szerettem az iskolát, és ha már a harcban nem vehettem részt, hogy megvédjem, úgy a helyrehozásában szeretettem volna.  
\- Megértelek. Mit szóltak hozzá?  
\- Eléggé meglepődtek… Bár Trelawney állítása szerint, ő előre látta…  
\- Ő sosem mond igazat…  
\- Ez nem igaz! Végtére a jóslata veled kapcsolatban igaznak bizonyult.  
\- Honnan tudsz róla?  
\- Perselus elmondta. Lehet, hogy te nem kedveled, de mi barátok vagyunk! És sok mindent mesélt.  
Harry csak komoran bólintott. Bár próbált jó emléleket megtartani a tanáráról, ez nehezére esett. Az egyetlen pozitívum, amit fel tudott az érdekében hozni, hogy újra és újra megmentette az életét, és a sajátját is kockáztatta a jó oldal érdekében.  
\- Barátaid, hogy vannak? – terelte el Lily a témát a férfiról. Látta a fián, hogy nem akar a másikról beszélni, _jobb, ha nyugodtabb témát keresek._  
\- Jól! – mosolyodott el Harry. – Ronnal beadtuk a jelentkezést az auror képzőre, Hermione pedig tovább akar tanulni. És Draco megkért, köszönjem meg a nevében, amit érte tettél. Nagyon hálás érte!  
\- Ugyan, hisz semmiség volt! Úgy hallottam, hogy végüls jó gyerek…  
\- Azt hiszem. Mármint… Régen a szülei miatt nagyon bunkó volt. De a háború óta egyre elviselhetőbb…  
\- Mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt! – mondta a nő jelentőségteljesen.  
\- Nem én vagyok az, akinek második esélyt kell adnia! Piton az, aki folyamatosan utál, mert Jamest látja bennem. Vagyis apát…  
\- Tudom Harry, hogy ez így volt régen. De azóta Perselus is rájött, hogy változtatnia kell.  
\- Nem úgy tűnt… - morgott Harry, bár ha belegondolt, rá kellett megint jönnie, hogy ez így van. _Mégis másodpercek alatt képest ezt tönkre tenni._  
\- Mikor lesz a meghallgatásotok?  
\- Még nem tudjuk. Csak most adtuk be a jelentkezést.  
\- És Draco? Ő is auror akar lenni?  
\- Nem mondta. Egyelőre otthon akarja rendbe tenni a dolgait, majd csak utána keresne valami munkát.  
\- Értem. Bizonyára nem lehet könnyű neki.  
\- Hát nem. De próbálunk segíteni neki. Mindenkit elvesztett a háborúban, így most jól jön neki a segítség.  
Lily csak bólintott.  
\- Nem ülünk le? – intett a dombon lévő napágyak felé, majd helyet foglalt az egyiken.  
Harry is leült az anyja melletti ágyra, és tovább beszélgettek. Később aztán bementek a házba, hogy megebédeljenek, és odabent folytatták a társalgást. Lily felajánlotta, hogy ha majd mennek a Malfoy kúriába Draconak segíteni, ő is szívesen segít, így legalább megismerheti fia barátait is.


End file.
